Souls, Sins, and Saviors
by Sailor-Heart-Earth
Summary: Sam Oliver is victim to yet another hole in his contract. Not only does he have to work for the Devil but it turns out The Seven Deadly Sins and several other powerful demons want him too. Also is there a second Reaper around...?
1. Avarice's Request

Disclaimer: I do not own Reaper or any of the biblical imagery in the story. Thank you and please review!

Edit: I changed a description, Gladys's name has now been fixed, and Avarice has a new line toward the end.

* * *

Sam Oliver sighed heavily as he dragged a large bag of garbage outside of the workbench all the way toward the dumpster in the back. He opened the lid and was greeted with a burst of putrid air bursting out of the large gray dumpster that he had spent far too much time in when Ted had made him scrape out the gum back when he was "Dog-of-the-Month". Grudgingly, and with the mental picture of Ted's face gazing out at him from the bottom of the rancid garbage can, Sam thrust the bag of trash into the can and turned briskly around and-

Suddenly and unexpectedly Sam found himself no longer in the dreary gray parking lot of the Workbench, instead he was in a lavishly decorated room. All around him large bags were piled one on top of the other each containing items of clothes that cost more per thread than he earned in a year. The entire room seemed to shimmer with golden color that was the reflection of the bright glittering light of the diamond chandelier on the vast amounts of gold, silver, and other precious medals that seemed to decorate every inch of the new room. "Now what do you want?" Sam asked instantly. Sam was twenty one years old and just recently began working for a new boss part time. His new boss, was the Devil. And the lavish display before him could only belong to the maliciously grinning, well dressed, and disturbingly sophisticated Prince of Darkness.

"And like _what_ is that supposed to mean?" asked a very irritated voice from behind him. Sam whipped around and found that he was not facing the gleaming dark eyes of the devil but actually looking over the head of someone quite different. The girl was shorter than he but looked close to his age, maybe a year younger. She had long golden hair that absolutely glistened in the elegant lighting that filled the unusual room. Her sunglasses were jewel studded and had slid partway down her nose revealing two golden eyes the color of new jewelry. Her hair had been pulled back into two pigtails and her hair bands were giant green money bags that matched the giant money sign on her black shirt, partially covered by a silver jacket. She wore a skirt that seemed to be sewn together from ever fathomable type of paper money from every country Sam knew and many he didn't. To top off her elaborate outfit she wore a ton of jewelry that probably cost more than Sam could hope to earn in a lifetime but matched the décor of the room perfectly. "Well?" she asked irritably before returning her expression to a childish pout. Sam noticed her perfect straight white teeth were decorated with jewel studded silver braces.

"You're…" began Sam thinking of several adjectives he would like to use including: rich, elaborate, spoiled, and irritable. Unfortunately what came out of his mouth was this: "Not the devil." The girl blinked uncertainly.

"Like super-mega-ultra-duh!" she said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Are you like that guy that daddy like has capturing like loose souls" she asked seeming to think Sam incapable of his own thoughts. Sam simply stared at her uncertainly. "Like hello?" she asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"Daddy?" he asked his voice cracking slightly when he spoke. The girl rolled her eyes at him; Sam obviously wasn't doing much to reassure her of his intellect.

"Daddy, like you know the like Devil? He's like my father." the girl said irritably. "Look, don't you like know who I like am?" she asked gesturing around her as if the glittering jewels and fine silk that covered the room should be a clue.

"Exceedingly rich?" Sam guessed. Surprisingly the girl seemed to lighten up at this. She giggled and smiled for the first time since Sam had seen her.

"Well, I can't like argue with _that_," the girl said placing her hand over her heart as if Sam had just paid her the biggest compliment. "Like, I'm Avarice." she said waiting for a reaction. When she received no recognition she lost her cheer and returned to being angry. "You know! Like of the Seven Deadly Sins?" she asked waiting for something to dawn on Sam.

"Avarice?" Sam repeated uncertainly.

"Avarice." she announced firmly as if this were the most vital bit of information Sam could ever hope to receive. Seeing no reaction, she rolled her golden eyes and decided to elaborate. "Greed, or like whatever you call me in like today's society."

"Wait a second… you're Greed?" Sam asked still not quite catching on. The girl nodded, her gaze was stern and she seemed to be searching for some sort of emotion in Sam's face but was unable to find it. Finally she gave up.

"Look, I'm like Sin incarnate ok? Like look it up on your own time." she said waving her heavily decorated hand dismissively. Sam had to hold his hand in front of his eyes to avoid being blinded by the glittering light reflected off of her plethora of jewels. "I like need you to catch like catch someone for me." Sam paused momentarily before bursting out laughing.

"Sorry, for a moment there I thought you just asked for my help." Sam said amused at the thought of another demon trying to hide him. To his surprise Avarice burst out laughing too. Her laugh was high pitched and annoying, it sounded like the laugh of every valley girl from every chick-flick Sam had ever been forced to sit through, only worse.

"Like, that is really funny." Avarice agreed giggling brightly. "Because like I didn't ask for like your help." Instantly her expression changed and her golden eyes narrowed. She pointed a perfectly manicured finger, that was hidden under several expensive rings, at Sam and continued in a much darker tone. "I am like ordering you to like do it."

"Hey now wait a second," Sam said lifting his arms and taking a cautious step away from the demon's outstretched finger uncertain of what exactly she was capable of. "I work for the Devil. I don't work as a Bounty Hunter for every demon with connections and a need."

"Uh like actually that's where you're like wrong." Avarice replied with a sigh. She snapped her heavily clad fingers and at once the large and aged book that Sam had seen many times appeared in her glittering and decorated hands.

"My contract!" Sam cried making a grab for the book but the demon girl was much faster she twirled out of his reach opening the cover. Carefully she thumbed through the tattered pages moving quickly to dodge Sam's futile efforts at retrieving the book from her.

"Like found it!" she called in a sing song voice as she whirled around and pointed to a small section of Latin text. "See it's like right here. You are like forced to work for the devil and like any member of his like immediate family. Then like here it like lists us: The Seven Deadly Sins like fourth from the top." she announced as-a-matter-of-factly.

"How do I know you aren't making that translation up. It's in Latin after all." Sam said skeptically. Avarice looked at him in complete disgust.

"You can't even like read like plain old Latin? Daddy was like totally right. You are like a total moron." she announced closing the book. "Well look it's not like my fault if you can't like read Latin. So like you do what your told like a good mortal and maybe I'll like reward you or something." She replied closing the book and causing it to vanish.

"Look if you want this done so badly then why don't you get "daddy" to come here and give me the mission himself." Sam retorted earning him the first uncertain look from the sin he had ever received. She faltered, seeming to be at a momentary loss for words. She bit her perfectly glossed lower lip and her golden eyes darted over her shoulder.

"Because…" she began slowly, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Daddy like doesn't exactly… know." Sam stared at the golden haired demon momentarily at a loss for words. What was this girl trying to pull? First she acts all high and might because she calls the Devil daddy but now when Sam asks for proof she shies away.

"You're telling me the devil doesn't know that whoever I'm supposed to catch is missing? You expect me to believe that?" Sam asked folding his arms. A flush of anger overcame Avarice's usually pale and inhuman flesh.

"Well it's like the truth ok? I can't like find my sister. I was supposed to be like watching her and like she wandered off into the mortal world. I need you to like find her and bring her back." Avarice ordered jabbing Sam surprisingly hard in the chest with her finger making him stumble for his footing. "If daddy finds out I like lost her, I am in like so much trouble. And I don't like deal well with trouble ok? And like, if I'm unhappy I will like make whatever is like left of your little mortal life as close to like a living Hell as I possibly can." As she spoke there was a second voice growling under the light and airy voice of the valley girl, the rumbling voice of a real demon.

"Okay, calm down." Sam said edging backward slightly away from the demon girl. It might have just been his imagination but he though the diamonds on her jewelry seem to be poking out slightly and he fancied he saw movement in one of the shopping bags. "Which sister is missing?" At this the demonic traces seemed to vanish and the ditz was once again dominant.

"My older sister, like Gluttony. She is like always wandering off in search of like food and stuff. So like, look wherever there's a lot of food." Avarice said taking a seat in one of the large plush chairs in the room and crossing her legs in a somewhat lady-like fashion.

"Do I get a vessel?" Sam continued. It was better to accept this one mission and risk Avarice lying to him than to find out she was telling the truth from his demonic boss and have a deadly sin hounding him for the rest of his life.

"What?" Avarice asked the girlish charm had now returned full scale to her voice. "What are you like babbling about now?"

"A vessel so I can take Gluttony to Gladys when I find her." Sam persisted. Avarice's expression changed again, this time to one of disgust.

"You can't like suck her into some satanic object like she's just some kind of escaped soul or something. Gluttony is like a deadly sin. Sticking one of like daddy's little toys in her face will just like tick her off. It's like demeaning to like even ask." There was a low growling sound at Avarice's feel and she absentmindedly began to stroke one of her many handbags until the sound subsided. "Thjat and like she'll probably try to like eat it or something."

"Then what do you want me to do with her if I find her?" Sam asked feeling a bit exasperated (and somewhat intimidated by the fact that he was almost certain that all of Avarice's many handbags were breathing).

"Like when you find her call me. Here's my like card." She reached into her purse and pulled out a bulging back wallet. She opened it and withdrew a golden credit card with a background of flames with the number 666 imprinted on it and the words "Demonic Express" in red letters across the top. "Just like run this through any credit card scanner and like I'll come right away. And don't try to like buy anything with it because it will like eat your hand." she added handing Sam the card which shuddered under his touch. "Oh and like one more thing."

"What?" Sam asked uncertainly.

"Don't like let any of my other sisters get their hands on like Gluttony ok? They'll do like anything to try to mess me up." she said and before Sam could reply he was back outside the Workbench


	2. Help from an unlikely source

Wo0T! Next Chapter! Thanks so much for your reviews! Hope you like this one! Keep reviewing!

* * *

"Ben, what do you know about the Seven Deadly Sins?" Sam asked as he placed the price tags on every can of Raid the Workbench owned. His raven haired companion gave him an uncertain look.

"Why? Did the devil ask you to capture one of them?" Ben asked sounding a bit more concerned than Sam wanted. By his tone, Sam could deduce that Ben did indeed know something about Avarice and her six sisters and if Ben was worried that couldn't be good news.

"Not… exactly." Sam admitted. "But who _are_ they?" he added quickly directing the conversation back toward his original point.

"Who is who?" asked Sock as he skidded clumsily into the isle knocking over the ladder Sam had brought but luckily was not using.

"The Seven Deadly Sins." Been replied rolling his eyes at the immature entrance their fun loving companion felt obligated to make every time he intruded on a conversation. "Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Pride, and Greed-"

"Avarice, she prefers to go by Avarice." Sam corrected. Ben stopped what he was doing and gave same an odd look.

"She?" he questioned. "As in you've heard something about 'her' from the Devil?" Sam felt his face grow a bit warmer under the inquisitive gaze of Ben's dark brown eyes. Sock simply looked confused, shifting his gaze from Sam to Ben then back to Sam.

"No… as in I met her and she's… actually she's pretty annoying." Sam said thoughtfully. _Pretty annoying? She's a Valley Girl. I couldn't stand being with her for more than five minuets. If I hear the word like again I swear I'll- _he was unable to finish his thought.

"Is she hot?" Sock probed. Sam paused thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but she's way too high-class for you, man." he said recalling the glittery and overflowing room to which Avarice had brought him.

"What did she want you to do?" Ben asked quickly changing the topic to something that would actually be of use later. Unless Sock was planning on trying to ask Avarice out on a date, it really didn't matter much what she was actually like… then again… Sam really wouldn't put it passed sock to ask the pampered blonde out.

"I have to find one of her 'sisters' for her. She's somewhere in our general vicinity." Sam said making quotes with his fingers around the word sister. He doubted that Avarice and Gluttony were really related. Avarice just addressed all the sins as 'sister'. Did that mean that all seven of them were women? Even Lust? Before Sam could consider the meaning of this epiphany any further Ben once again had to shove the actual mission in his face.

"Sister? What? Another Sin?" Ben asked not seeming at all thrilled with this concept. Sam gave a quick nod. "Which one?"

"Is it Lust? I will love you forever Sam if you tell me our mission is to find Lust take her out to a bar, get her drunk and-" Sock began seeming to find this concept far more interesting than Ben. Sam was impressed that Sock had been able to retain enough information to remember that Lust actually was a Sin but if he remembered one thing Ben had said it would be that Lust is a Deadly Sin who Sam could theoretically work for and that Avarice looked hot.

"No it's Gluttony." Sam said cutting Sock off in mid sentence. "Avarice said to look where there's a lot of food and we should find her." Ben frowned not seeming to find this at all helpful and Sock had lost interest the moment he realized he wasn't going to be able to seduce the Sin of Lust herself. Sam gave his friends an innocent grin.

"Was she any more specific? Like… did she tell you where she last saw Gluttony? Or what she likes to eat? Or even what she looks like?" Ben persisted.

"Is_she_ hot?" Sock interjected forcing himself back into the conversation though he was not actually contributing anything of great importance.

"I highly doubt it." Sam said with a smirk. He turned back to Ben. "No, all she said was that she lost Gluttony in the mortal world." Sam said with a shrug. At this news, Ben's shoulders drooped and he shook his head in an exasperated motion.

"Sam, I think Avarice doesn't really know how big our world is. Gluttony could be anywhere. She may not even be in this country! She could be half way around the globe for all we-" Sam slunk back, ashamed at not having thought to ask questions as simple as 'What does Gluttony look like?' Avarice didn't strike him as the type who enjoyed being called for more questions. Ben's lecture was cut surprisingly short by another voice.

"Nah, I just saw her not too long ago…" a feminine voice muttered from behind the trio. The voice wasn't particularly pleasant it sounded nasally and had an subtle gruffness to it. The speaker took her sweet time with her words drawing out every syllable to about five times longer than any normal human would spend actually spelling each word. Sam, Ben, and Sock whirled around. There, strewn across the mattresses they had in storage was a nineteen year old girl. Her hair was ratty, filthy, and tangled and it was boyishly short and looked as if someone had just taken a pair of scissors to it in a fit of blind rage. The longest of the uneven strands fell into the girl's dingy brown eyes. Her skin was as pale as Avarice's but there was dirt streaked across her cheek and there were dark circles under her eyes as if she had not slept in days. She wore dirty, oversized gray pajamas, which was an unusual choice considering her location. Her bare feet were coated with thick grime and looked almost as gray as the tattered gray silk she wore. She looked back at the three men with a bored expression and she yawned widely making no move to hide her slightly yellowed teeth.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded stepping protectively in front of his friends. He could tell from her deathly pale skin and unusual choice of clothes she wasn't a mortal. The girl blinked taking her sweet time with doing so. She reached slowly behind her and pulled out a ragged and dingy teddy bear and pulled it close to her and closed her eyes. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Sam said angrily. The girl opened one eye to glare at him.

"I know." she drawled closing her eyes again. "I didn't feel like answering." There was a brief pause and even tough it couldn't have even lasted one minute, the sound of snoring erupted from the girl's pale, thin lips.

"Don't go to sleep!" Sam ordered feeling rather insulted. Here a demon confronts him and then just goes to sleep. "Hey listen to me! We aren't going to shut up until you answer us!" Sam said loudly. He raised his voice more and more with each word. "Who _are_ you!? What do you know about Gluttony!?" He grabbed an umbrella that was lying in a nearby box and timidly stepped forward. He made a quick jab with the tip of the umbrella and to his surprise the teddy bear that the demon had been holding sprang to lie. Its eyes flashed and its mouth opened and the tiny jaws closed on the umbrella breaking it in two. The bear spit out the piece it had bitten off and settled back down against its master's side returning to its inanimate state as if nothing had happened. The demon opened her eyes.

"Next time," she growled, "You won't have a hand to try that with. Avarice was right." she muttered giving him a fierce glare. Sam took a nervous step backward because there was an unusual sharpness in her unusually dull eyes. "You _are_ an annoying idiot, one who- if he's not careful- will not depart from this encounter with all of his limbs."

"You know Avarice?" Sam asked loudly. He had figured as much but he needed to keep talking and to stay loud if he wanted to get any information from this narcoleptic demon. The girl let out a loud and irritated moan and grabbed a nearby pillow, still covered in plastic, and put it over her head. This was rather impressive because the pillows were on the other side of the storage facility. Her arm had elongated until she could reach her goal and then retraced back into her sleeve.

"I just said that." the girl said her anger not nearly as effective when it was smothered by a giant white pillow. Sam blinked; it had been so long since he had spoken he had almost forgotten that he had asked her a question. "I'm her sister. Duh."

"You're Sloth aren't you?" Ben asked still not daring to step forward to be on even ground with Sam. Not only was Sloth higher ranking than any lost soul but she was also extremely irritated and seemed about ready to hurt someone.

"Wow, you're the smartest fool in the village. You're mom must be proud." the girl said her voice was so slow and dry it grated on Sam's nerves so much that he found himself wondering if he could just go back and talk to Avarice.

"Do you know where Gluttony is?" Sam persisted. Sloth pulled the pillow off her head and then plopped her greasy head on top of it. She looked up at the ceiling seeming to weigh her options before she rolled over to look at Sam and his friends.

"Fine, if I tell you will you shut up?" Sloth asked. Sam nodded. "She's in the some pizza restaurant downtown. All her eating has everyone…" the girl gave a disgusted shudder, "working." The word sounded as if she had to force it out using every ounce of energy her exhausted body had.

"Thanks Sloth." Sam said turning to leave. He knew he had to hurry. If he waited he risked the sin getting bored and moving to a new location and he doubted he would get Sloth to actually give him information again. "Come on guys, we have to think of something to tell Ted."

"Ted." Sloth repeated with a smirk and a sort of half laugh that sounded like she had started laughing but then grew bored half way through her attempt and stopped. The way she said it sounded as if she knew exactly who Sam was talking about. Sam felt a bit uneasy; how much did the sins know about individual people?

"You go back to you're beauty sleep." Sock instructed in a sarcastically suave tone as he preformed an exaggerated bow. "Good bye Sloth." He called as he was halfway through the door to the outside of the store where Ben and Sam were all ready waiting.

"Goodbye," Sloth replied. Sam was surprised that she had deigned to answer Sock at al and even more surprised, as he peered back in through the doorway that Sock was keeping open, to see an dark, almost evil looking smile on her dirty and frail face. "Bert Wysocki." she added with another one of her dry half attempts at laughter. She rolled over and took a deep breath. It appeared as if she were sucking every ounce of light out of the room because Sam saw the room grow darker in perfect synch with her breath. Even though Sock still had the door open, there was not an ounce of light in the room the light from the store stopped dead at the entrance to the storage area as if some sort of invisible wall were holding it back like a dam holds water. Sock stepped quickly out of the doorway and it slammed shut with a final sticking sound. For the first time since Sam had worked at the Workbench the rickety door did not pop back open and fall shut again because of the force of it's closure. Sam looked at Sock then at Ben and turned without a word to go find Ted. Anything would be better than going back into the storage room. Even dumpster duty.


	3. Finally Finished! Or Not

**Author's Note:** Yay! New Chapter! It's been a while. Hope you like it! And don't forget to review! If you forget I'll have to sick Avarice on you.

* * *

"Well at least we got out of there." Sock said brightly as the trio drove through the streets of their home town keeping an eye out for the pizza restaurant of which Sloth had spoken. There were three restaurants in the vicinity that the sin had specified that fit her description so Sam and his friends had to guess in which restaurant their missing sin was hiding. 

"Yes but I have weekend duty for another month." Same replied irritably as he flipped on his turn signal and headed toward the first of their three options. "And I have to bring back lunch for the rest of the staff, Ted included."

"That's the least of our problems." Ben muttered from the back seat. Sam raised a quizzical eyebrow but did not turn to face his companion. He kept his eyes firmly planted on the road ahead. There was no telling what might happen with the Sin of Gluttony on the loose and running about. "Assume for a moment that we do find Gluttony, what's to say she'll just come with us?"

"What do you want me to do about it? We don't have a vessel. Avarice said it was an insult just to ask her for one. That… and Gluttony would probably try to eat it." Sam said with a shrug. He glanced briefly into the rearview mirror seeing a frown on Ben's face.

"How bad can this chick be?" Sock added turning around to face Ben in the back. "None of the other Sins gave us any trouble." he added with a smirk.

"Because Avarice hired Sam so it's obvious she wasn't going to try to harm him and the other sin we met was Sloth. Giving us trouble goes directly against her nature." Ben retorted as he crossed his arms over his chest and slouched further in his seat. Sam sighed and shook his head; there was no way to solve this problem that he could see.

"Well we're at our first stop." Sam said as he turned the wheel and pulled into the surprisingly vacant parking lot. He looked up as he pulled into a space near the door and his eyes widened slightly at the sight ahead of him. "I think we found her too." he said as he turned off the car.

"What would make you say that?" Sock asked, carelessly throwing the door open and getting out of Sam's car. Ben opened his door more gently and slid out looking around for the clue to which Sam had been referring.

"Because that girl is eating her plate as well as her pizza." Sam said pointing to a girl standing in plain sight through the large display window. The window was surprisingly vacant of its usual supply of plastic foods advertising the pizza served inside giving Sam a better view of the unusual girl inside. Sam walked toward the door, Sock and Ben close behind. He pulled it open somewhat cautiously. He was created, as usual, by the soft jingling of a bell and he peered uncertainly at the dark interior. There were four people standing at the register, all of whom seemed to be terrified of the stores only other occupant. They were all backed up against the far wall and eyeing their only customer with a look that seemed to be the perfect blend of horror and amazement.

"This is not as good as your last batch." announced the girl standing in the front of the restaurant, her mouth filled with pizza and plate. She was the most unusual looking of the Sins that Sam had met so far. She was almost as tall as he was, with long curly hair that fell in ringlets down her back. Her hair was three colors black, brown, and gold and the colors were alternated in the same pattern all the way around her head. Her eyes were colored similarly. The top half of her iris was golden while the bottom half was brown and the two colors sandwiched her black pupil. She dressed in a heavy brown dress and thick back boots. Draped over her shoulders and tied around her waist was a white apron boasting two fast food logos. Her pale skin was flecked with brown freckles and her body was surprisingly thin.

"That's because you've already eaten all our food. What you're eating is the plastic display pizza." one of the cashiers responded as the girl look another bite through the plate and the plastic. Sam could hear the sickening crunch as her teeth ground up the glass plate and plastic pizza. He saw no change in her expression as the cashiers informed her that what she was eating was not fit for human consumption and he was fairly certain he knew the answer to his next question before he asked it.

"Excuse me…" Sam called uncertainly. Everyone turned to look at him. He saw one of the cashiers mouth for him to 'get out while there's still time' but he chose to ignore them. "But are you Gluttony?" he asked looking at the girl devouring the display pizza who was staring at him with a sort of blank expression as if he were the weird one.

"That's me!" The girl said brightly. She shoved the rest of the "food" in her mouth and chewed it quickly before swallowing and looking around her thoughtfully. "So what else have you got?" she asked looking at the restaurant's staff.

"Nothing! We told you before! You've already eaten all our food, our display, and the napkin dispensers! There's noting else here!" the manager said sounding terrified.

"But I'm still hungry." Gluttony replied putting her hand on her hip.

"Wait! Gluttony, your sister's looking for you!" Sam said stepping between the Sin and the cowering restaurant staff. This got her attention. Her eyes widened and she put a finger against her freckled cheek and tilted her head to one side.

"Which one?" she asked her voice filled with an unusual cheer that Sam would not have ever thought he'd hear in the voice of a deadly Sin. Not that he had ever really thought too hard about it but Avarice and Sloth sounded so irritable that Gluttony's cheer caught him off guard.

"Avarice." Sam replied wondering if that was a good answer or if Gluttony was mad at her sister and had run off to spite her and by bringing her name into the conversation Sam had sparked some sort of undying hatred and now Gluttony was going to fight him.

"Oh! I was wondering where she went! So, where is she?" Gluttony said with a giggle. Sam blinked. This seemed too easy for some reason. Was Gluttony really just going to come with him?

"Uh, one second." Sam said walking over to the cashier while Sock ventured closer to the eighteen year old form of the deadly Sin and began trying to engage her in conversation. "Do you take credit cards?" Sam inquired holding up the golden card Avarice had given him. The card growled irritably, expressing its displeasure at having been removed from Sam's wallet.

"N…No afraid not." the cashier replied. "B… But she's already paid-in cash- so you can just take her and get out of here." the final phrase was rather forceful. Sam sighed putting away Avarices magical summoning credit card which snuggled back down contently in his wallet. Seeing that he made no immediate move to leave the cashier added "Please?" in a timid and desperate voice.

"Come on Gluttony, we're going to take you to your sister." Sam said turning to leave. To his surprise Gluttony nodded and walked-actually it was more like skipped- outside to his car.

"I'm not sitting in the back with her." Ben said quickly. He ran to the passenger door and threw it open before Sock could beat him to it. Ben slid inside and fastened the seatbelt closing the door right as Sock reached the car.

"Fine, I'll sit in the back with the lovely lady." Sock said with a bow as he opened the door for Gluttony who slid in without an argument. Sock slid in beside her. Sam got in the driver's seat, still half expecting Gluttony to make a run for it or freak out and try to kill him. But she was very cooperative throughout the entire ride back to the Workbench. She sat in the back talking with Sock and munching on a seemingly endless supply of candy that she pulled out of the pockets of her apron. When they finally arrived Sam found himself thinking that this was to be his easiest mission for the devil since the fixing the dryer mission. Then again, with that mission he ended up having to fight one of the escaped souls who gained his body through the cremated ashes of other corpses. Sam got out of the car and once again waited for Gluttony to make some sort of frantic dash through the parking lot but she got out of the car and obediently followed him inside.

"Sam!" at the sound of his name the bounty hunter from Hell turned around. He saw Andi running toward him with her usual smile on her face. "Hey!" she said cheerfully. "Ted said you were bringing back pizza, so, what kind did you bring?" she asked peering around him to see what sort of food Sock and Ben were bringing in. When she saw who Sam returned with her smile wavered slightly. "A girl?" she asked uncertainly.

"I'm looking after her for someone." Sam said quickly. "They were out of food." he added somewhat bashfully. Seeing his predicament Ben and Sock came at once to Sam's aid. "She's the um… sister of a fiend of mine." 'Friend' wasn't really the word Sam wanted to use but he had trouble making sense sometimes when he was around Andi.

"Seems old enough to take care of herself…" Andi said uncertainly. "Who is she exactly?" Luckily Andi didn't sound mad, rather, she sounded honestly curious as to the identity of the pale, freckle faced girl tagging along with her friend.

"G-" Sam began to say Gluttony but caught himself. "Gabriela." he stammered. "She wanders off a lot and gets herself lost so I'm just keeping an eye on her."

"But we'll be returning her to her sister very soon. Right Sam?" Ben asked a bit sternly. Sam nodded, realizing instantly what Ben wanted him to do.

"Yeah, I better go get her sister." he said walking passed Andi toward the cash registers where he would be able to activate the credit card.

"She's in the store?" Andi asked. The way she said it was a bit weird, it almost didn't sound like a question but Sam dismissed it.

"You can say that." Sam said awkwardly. He went to one of the closed registers and quickly slid the golden card through the slot in the machine. There was an aggravated growling sound from the card that died down rather quickly as Andi, Sock, and Ben made their way over. "She's on her way." Sam explained to the somewhat confused Andi. It wasn't more than thirty seconds before he saw the golden haired sin make her way out of the isle. She was carrying several heavy bags and looking around with a disgusted expression on her face.

"So like I'm here." she announced. "As much as I like hate to like be in a place where like nothing costs more than a few like measly dollars." She added sniffing the air primly then looking as if she had just smelled a breeze coming off a garbage dump. "Like smells cheap." she announced sounding as if she might just vomit.

"Yeah we found your sister." Sam said gesturing behind him. Avarice shifted so she could look behind him, her golden eyes (thankfully) were hidden by her dark designer sunglasses. Andi didn't look like she approved at all of Sam's "friend" but she was biting her lower lip to keep from voicing any sort of negative opinion she might have.

"Look, I like hate games okay. They are like a total waste of like time and like money so um… like where is my sister?" she asked putting a hand on her hip. Sam turned around quickly. It seemed impossibly Gluttony had just been behind him two seconds ago!


	4. You Can't Outbid Envy

Kaitlin here and I'm the author of _Souls, Sins, and Saviors_. Sorry for the lack of updates its been a busy week but I'll go back to my regular once a week soon, so no worries fellow Reaper lovers! I really thank you all for your feedback it's really helped me stay on task. Since the end of my first little subplot has come I just wanted to tank the readers. I really hope you will all keep reading and reviewing. There will be a Devil's Son character eventually but not for a bit yet. Thank you all so much for your comments! I feel so cheesy for writing this. Ah well. ENJOY!

* * *

"She was right here I swear!" After muttering a half excuse to Andi Sam had dismissed himself and Avarice to talk in a more secluded part of the store. The blonde haired sin was far from pleased with him at the moment but she grudgingly followed his lead and now they stood in the storage room (abandoned by Sloth though now for some reason none of the lights worked). Avarice looked furious so Sam stood back a little as he pleaded his case.

"I like told you before, Gluttony like wanders off like a lot. So like you really like needed to keep a like better eye on her!" Avarice said icily her voice once again taking on the demonic undertone she had used when they first met. "So like this time don't like call me unless you like actually have my sister to like give me!" She turned to leave and Sam made a frantic dash toward her reaching out his hand without thinking. Suddenly Sam felt a hard tugging on his wrist and his hand jerked downward on its own accord causing him to loose his balance. Sam crashed face first into the ground but his arm remained elevated and he felt himself getting dragged across the floor by his own wrist until he came to a sudden stop at Avarice's feet. "Like, I don't like to be touched by like people who like don't have money." Avarice snapped kicking Sam aside with her jewel encrusted sandal.

"How did you…" Sam began breathlessly as he rose to his feet. He felt his watch slide back down on his possessed wrist and suddenly Sam figured it out. Whatever Avarice had done had something to do with his watch. The blonde demon turned to look at him again and pulled her glasses further down her nose her golden eyes narrowed.

"That's for like me to know and you to like find out on your own." she said and promptly turned again. "I'm like going back to work and you better not like call me again unless you like really find her. And like, if one of my like other sisters is behind this, I want you to like tell me okay?" She asked looking back over her shoulder. Sam gave a weak nod. "Like I'm glad we're like clear on this. Like later." She called with a sort of half wave. She vanished in a flash of golden light and Sam walked out of the strange room to the isle where Ben and Sock were standing.

"Good news." Ben said as soon as he saw Sam. "We found Gluttony." At once Sam brightened; perhaps this wasn't going to be as hard as he had thought.

"Great where is she?" Sam asked eagerly. Sock and Ben exchanged uncertain glances and Sam felt his heart drop in his chest.

"That's the bad news." Sock said gesturing for Sam to follow him. He lead Sam out into the parking lot where he saw Gluttony happily munching on a cheeseburger… but with her was without a doubt another one of her sisters.

"Great, just great." Sam muttered to himself. This girl was the most frightening in appearance of the sins he had met so far. She was younger looking than Gluttony, only about seventeen, but she was lanky and pale like her sister. She had short green hair and hollow green eyes that seemed as if they had had the emotion sucked right out of them. There was somewhat of a painted-doll look about her empty eyes and thin lips drawn into an emotionless frown. She wore a dark green hooded dress with light green long sleeves. On the dress there was a face, two sharp green eyes sewn into the fabric seemed to follow Sam's every move and the fang filled smile of the face on the dress seemed to widen. In fact, the face on the dress seemed to have more life in it than the face of the girl wearing it. She carried a green messenger bag, but unlike the bags Avarice carried, this one seemed to be normal. Sam approached the two sins with extreme caution but Gluttony spotted him first and gave him a big smile.

"It's that guy I was telling you about, Envy!" she said to the girl standing next to her. So Envy was the sin who had drawn Gluttony away. He would have to make a note of that to tell Avarice later. Envy turned her eyes toward him though the face on her dress had all ready been staring at him for some time. She didn't look angry she just looked blank.

"So I see." she replied. Sam had thought her voice would be hollow and robotic but to his surprise it was actually somewhat childish. She had the permanent tone of a child asking for attention and it didn't match her frightening appearance one bit. "Well let's not dally shall we? We must get back home Gluttony it's your night to do the evening duties and if you don't do it I'll have to… actually I'll probably end up having to do it anyway… I always do… you guys never do anything around Hell… I'm always the one doing the hard work…" she complained making Sam wonder why he had ever thought her frightening. As soon as she opened her mouth the fear was expelled and she just seemed annoying.

"I'll bring her back." Sam assured the second Sin as he walked over to Gluttony's side. She had finished her cheeseburger and was now eating the wrapper it had come in. Envy looked at him and raised an eyebrow, folding her arms across her chest.

"You? Aren't you that goon Avarice hired?" Envy asked irritably. Sam didn't answer, he wasn't sure what to say. It didn't seem like Envy was happy with the fact that he had been hired by her sister, but if he lied to her it might just make things worse so he stayed quiet.

"It doesn't matter because the lovely Gluttony is coming with us." Sock interrupted. Gluttony giggled as he made an extravagant bow in her direction. "Aren't you?" He asked giving her one of his childish pleading gazed. She giggled again.

"See I told you he was funny!" She said to Envy who was glaring at Sock. Her glare wasn't really frightening because the painted look of her doll like face made it hard for her to look angry, she just looked annoyed. On the other hand, the face in her dress was glaring at Sam's friend with horrifying intensity so Sam decided to intervene quickly.

"Does it matter who hired us? Either way we're taking her back to Hell." Sam said stepping in between Sock and Envy. Envy gave a small but surprisingly creepy laugh.

"That's what you think. Avarice never has Gluttony carry out her end of the work. All she wants is to use Gluttony's super strength to carry her stuff." Envy retorted as she reached into the messenger bag and tossed Gluttony another cheeseburger which the second sin happily began to devour.

"Gluttony come on, let's get back to Avarice." Sam urged deciding that reasoning with Envy was ineffective so he turned his appeals to Gluttony herself.

"Gluttony is coming with me." Envy said darkly as she reached into her bag and pulled out too more cheeseburgers. Sam felt his heart sink as he saw the longing expression in Gluttony's eyes as she looked at the two sloppily wrapped burgers and noticed to her dismay that her last burger had been demolished. Sam realized where this was going.

"Come on," Sock said walking toward Gluttony who was eyeing the burgers like they were the Mona Lisa or Crown Jewels. "You don't want to leave us for two measly cheeseburgers do you?" he asked trying his best to woo the distracted Sin of Gluttony.

"Yeah." Gluttony replied in her usual chipper voice. "Got to go with the food, sorry Sock." she didn't sound too heartbroken, she sounded hungry.

"We'll get you three cheeseburgers!" Sam said loudly. That got her attention. She turned to walk back over to Sam until Envy pulled out two more burgers from her bag. Gluttony turned abruptly and walked back to her younger sister's side reaching hungrily for one of her prizes. Envy handed her one burger and promptly pulled another from her bag.

"There's no way we'll be able to outbid her." Ben said from behind Sam. Sam turned around and saw his third companion standing with his arms folded and a thoughtful expression on his face. "You were there when the people at that pizza place said Gluttony paid for all of their food in cash. They have an endless supply of money; I bet Envy has over two hundred cheeseburgers ready to use for bribery. There's no way we could match a bid like that." Sam looked uncertainly over at Envy who smirked and gave a sharp nod with a smug expression plastered to her face.

"Two hundred cheeseburgers…?" Gluttony asked slowly her eyes glittering in the sunlight making her look about ready to start crying.

"You have to get Envy to pull out of this bidding war. There's no way you could win." Ben continued as Gluttony devoured another cheeseburger and looked longingly at Envy until she received another greasy prize.

"Look Envy, maybe Avarice will come through. You don't know that just because Gluttony usually doesn't do… whatever it is she needs to… when she's with Avarice doesn't mean she won't do it this time." Sam said trying his best to think on the spot. Envy burst out laughing.

"Yeah and maybe Avarice will donate all her belongings to Charity." Envy replied through her fits of laughter. "You're funny, really you are." She said wiping a tear out of her hollow emerald eye. "Come on Gluttony, we're leaving." Envy said waving a burger in her sister's direction before turning to leave. Sam panicked and said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'll do it!" he called loudly. He immediately regretted what he said. Envy turned back around and put a hand on her hip.

"You'll take Gluttony's evening duties?" Envy asked surprised. Sam didn't have time to answer; it seemed Envy knew he'd change his mind if she gave him the chance so she cut off any attempt he made at going back on his promise. "Great then she's all yours." Envy replied shoving several burgers into Gluttony's hands and pushing her in Sam's direction. "I'll be by at eight to hold you to your end of the deal. Don't worry I know where you live." She added with a devilish grin before she promptly vanished. Sam paused, what had he just agreed to do?

"Quick let's get Avarice before she wanders off again." Ben said breaking Sam out of his thoughts. Sam quickly grabbed Avarice's credit card and Gluttony's arm and ran inside to one of the empty checkout lines. Gluttony didn't seem to mind, she was running behind him munching on her burgers. Sam ran the card through the machine and not two seconds passed before the blonde appeared looking just as grossed out as he had the first time.

"This had better be like- Gluttony!" She cried happily as she saw the curly haired sin munching on the hamburgers. Gluttony gave a half wave and shoved a third burger, wrapper and all, into her mouth. "Like I have been looking like everywhere for you! Or at least I like hired someone to like do it for me." she added looking at Sam. "But I'm like so glad you're like back. Here." she said throwing the shopping bags she had been carrying at Gluttony who caught them rather awkwardly making two or three pieces of jewelry fall to the floor. "You!" she said to Sam. "Like pick those up and like put them back." she ordered. Sam bent down and picked up three necklaces and carefully placed each one back in one of Avarice's many bags. As he put the last one in Avarice stopped him. "Like wait a second!" she called angrily. "Like what is that?" she asked looking rather disgusted. She leaned in closer. "Ew!" she shrieked jumping backward. "It's like only ten carrot gold! Gross! You take it! Something that cheap will like turn my skin green or something! Like get it out of my sight!" Avarice demanded turning away as if the very sight of it burned her eyes. "Come on Gluttony we're leaving. I need to like buy something like super-mega-ultra-expensive to like recover from that like horrible experience." And with that the two sins walked down one of the isles and vanished.

"Well what do you know," Sam said pocketing the necklace. "She did give me a reward."

"I hope that necklace is worth it." Ben said shaking his head. "Come eight o'clock tonight."


	5. If you can't beat 'em, duck

A new chapter at last! I bet you're getting hopelessly impatient with me, but this should be the last off schedule update for a while at least. (I hope) But here it is! Please read and review! And don't worry this won't be the last you hear from the Sins they should be coming back quite often! So never fear!

* * *

"I'm home!" Sam called as he opened the door to his house half expecting to be greeted by a giant man-eating demon. But it was only seven thirty, so he was spared. It didn't look like his parents were home; he had not seen his father's car in the driveway when he pulled in but his younger brother Kyle might still be home. There was no immediate answer but he did hear voices in the other room. Fearing that Envy may have stopped by early, Sam cautiously edged into the next room. He peered around the corner and let out a sigh of relief. He saw his younger brother sitting in the living room but he wasn't alone. There was a girl Sam had never seen before sitting on the couch next to his brother. They were looking at a book that sat in the middle of them and both were writing in notebooks.

"I think," the girl said uncertainly. "We're supposed to take the sine of the adjacent angle in order to find out the distance. Because I'm fairly certain those lines are parallel." She ran her pencil along part of the book.

"Unless we set up the problem wrong." Kyle replied shaking his head. "The baring is forty five degrees West but we weren't given an original point so the angle of elevation could theoretically be this one or this one." Sam realized that he had to interrupt before his head exploded from listening to them babble about sines and angles. So he promptly entered the room and- never missing the chance to give his younger brother a hard time- plopped down on the couch next to the new girl. She jumped having not seen him until he sat down and Kyle looked up, glaring intensely at his older brother. "Go away Sam we're studying." Kyle snapped. His friend blinked uncertainly.

"Oh! You're Sam!" She said brightly. "It's very nice to meet you! I'm Rachel." She was slender with long dark brown hair and oval glasses that slid down her nose. She had bright blue eyes with a ring of green in the center and Sam had a feeling that she was probably in his brother's classes. He did recall hearing his brother mention a girl named Rachel on several occasions. She wore a dark black short sleeved shirt with a long sleeved white shirt underneath and jeans. She seemed nice enough and Sam was fairly certain that she was not in any way related to Envy or what the green haired sin was dumping on him.

"What are you kids studying?" Sam asked leaning across Rachel to look at the open book between she and his brother. He saw Kyle's teeth clench in anger as Sam continued to interrupt his studying session. Rachel either didn't notice his brother's anger or didn't care.

"AP Calculus. The exam is coming up and we really need to get ready." she replied brightly. Sam nodded and made himself comfortable by leaning back on the couch. He knew that Kyle hated every moment of this but Sam was enjoying it more each second.

"So Rachel, how long have you known my brother? Where did you meet? Give me the details." Sam said trying his best to make his interruption stretch as long as possible.

"Well… we've known each other for two years. I can't really remember where we met but I think it was in Biology class…" she said thoughtfully. "But I'm very glad to finally meet you Sam; your brother had told me all about you."

"Well it's all lies." Sam replied with a grin.

"Rachel we really need to get back to studying." Kyle said sharply. "I'm sure my brother has some urgent business to attend to. After all, your job is _so_ demanding." he snapped. Rachel bit her lower lip and gently put her hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"Come on, he's just being nice." Rachel whispered though Sam could still hear her just fine. Kyle scowled but seemed to calm down slightly.

"No he's not he's doing this just to bug me." Kyle replied icily. Rachel gave him a pleading look and much to Sam's surprise, his little brother let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. "Fine." he grumbled. "Sam would you please leave us alone so we can study?" Kyle asked though his tone was all but polite, the fact that he had said please was a bigger shock than anything Envy could throw at him. Or so he thought. But before Sam could answer, there was a loud crash from upstairs in his room. Instantly his eyes flashed to the digital clock next to Kyle. Eight o' clock on the dot. Of all the things the Sin of Envy was, why did punctual have to be one of them.

"What was that?" Rachel asked somewhat nervously. To tell the truth, Sam wasn't sure what exactly was up their either.

"I think something fell. You two have fun studying, I'll go fix it." Sam said quickly getting to his feet and abandoning his little brother, much to Kyle's relief. Sam ran up the stairs to his room dreading what he was going to find on the other side. He opened the door and he saw Envy standing in the center of a pile of his things that used to be on his desk. She was holding a little girl in her arms and looked rather worn out. The girl was young, only about six or seven years old with fire red hair pulled into two braids and tied with pink bows. He face was freckled and she had her two front teeth missing. She wore a crimson jumper with a pink collared shirt underneath and one of her small hands was clutching Envy's hair causing green haired Sin to have her head cocked at an awkward angle, trying to follow the little girl's strong pull.

"You're here!" Envy said sounding relieved. She walked toward him shoving the little girl into his arm and unlatching the girl's hands from her emerald hair. The young child's crimson eyes filled with tears as Envy backed away. "Take her. She's all yours."

"Who is she?" Sam asked uncertainly as he watched the little girl tear up in his arms. Envy let out a heavy sigh but the monster's smile on her dress widened.

"Our youngest sister and Gluttony's evening duties, better known as the Sin of Wrath." Envy said as she dusted herself off and adjusted the bag on her shoulder. "Her favorite things are killing the innocent and anything violent, she gets cranky if she doesn't have her nap which is at nine- trust me you don't want her to get cranky- and you have her for two hours. Then it's Pride's turn. You have her until ten. Have fun. And don't let her have any sugar." Envy instructed and vanished in a flash of green before Sam could say another word.

"Sin of Wrath huh?" Sam asked as he put the little girl down. She wiped the tears off of her freckled cheeks and looked up at Sam with large crimson eyes. "Aw, you don't seem bad at all." Sam said as he looked at the little girl and felt an almost fatherly feeling inside of him. Suddenly Wrath's eyes narrowed and she kicked Sam hard in the shin causing him to double over.

"I don't like you!" she shouted angrily. "Where's Gluttony!?" she demanded. Sam didn't reply he was too busy massaging his bruised shin. His silence angered the young girl even further and she grabbed his shirt collar in a tiny fist and pulled him close to her face. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" she shouted her earsplitting voice shattering his eardrums.

"She's with Avarice." Sam said rubbing his ears with both hands and forcing himself to abandon his throbbing shin. "But you have to be quiet Kyle and Rachel are downstairs and they can't know you're up here!" Sam hissed.

"Don't you tell me to shut up!" the little demon growled. "I give the orders around here! Got that!?" she demanded shoving Sam backward with surprising force for such a small child. Sam stumbled and fell on his back. He sat up and saw Wrath standing in the middle of his room her tine arms folded across her chest and her blood red eyes narrowed.

"I'm hungry, mortal! Do something about it!" Wrath ordered but before Sam could recover the door to his room flew open and he saw Kyle standing there looking confused.

"We heard a scream and Rachel suggest I should check on you- who is that?" Kyle asked uncertainly as he saw the little girl standing in the middle of his older brother's room fuming. Sam quickly jumped to his feet and picked Wrath up off of the floor before she could do anything that he might regret. She did not appreciate this one bit.

"It's my friend's little sister. I'm watching her for two hours." Sam said truthfully (well all except the friend part). Suddenly Wrath let out a stream of words that should never have come from the mouth of anyone under the age of twenty one and Sam attempted to stifle her by putting a hand over her mouth. Wrath took to this the same way he had taken to everything else Sam had done and abruptly sank her teeth into Sam's hand causing him to cry out in pain and drop her. "Dear God!" Sam cried grabbing his hand as his brother watched in a stunned sort of trance.

"Don't talk about him in front of me!" Wrath screamed and kicked Sam in his other shin. Kyle blinked from the doorway and opened his mouth uncertainly.

"I finally believe in karma." he said with a pleased smile as he saw his brother crumple to the ground in agony. With those words Kyle turned and went back downstairs. "Don't worry Ray; it's just my brother being an idiot!" Sam heard Kyle call to his friend downstairs. The Devil's bounty hunter was uncertain if it was a gift or a curse that his brother had left. On the bright side, no questions had been asked but on the downside he was once again alone with the violent little brat Envy had dumped on him. Sam took a deep breath, trying to ignore the pain before he got to his feet but Wrath was impatient and cut his recovery time short for her own amusement.

"I'm bored!" she shouted kicking Sam repeatedly in the spine until he got off the floor. She glared up at him looking more terrifying than any of her sisters put together. "Entertain me! Get into a fight! A bloody one! And it had better end in death! It's not a good fight unless somebody dies!" Wrath ordered as she marched back and forth in front of Sam as if she were a little drill sergeant.

"Now hold on just one second!" Sam said angrily. "There will be no fight and certainly no killing while I'm looking after you!" There was no way he was going to allow himself to be bossed around by some six year old kid. Even if she was the devil's daughter.

"Look, I own you just as much as any other Sin and if I want violence then you have to provide it for me! Understand mortal!?" Wrath shouted readying her first to punch Sam who dodged it with both ease and surprising grace making the little Sin stumble and fall forward with the failed attempt. She sat up looking dazed.

"See, that's what you get for messing with the adults." Sam said smugly. He saw the tiny demon glower angrily and cross her arms again. She stood up, refusing to face him. She was strong but luckily she wasn't fast. Suddenly she whipped around and Sam's eyes widened in horror. He saw a heavy metal chain attached to her tiny wrist and fastened securely on the other end was a huge and (Sam was fairly certain) fully loaded machine gun. She let loose an immense round of fire at Sam who luckily fell to the floor and allowed only his wall to be penetrated by the round of bullets. Plaster fell on his head as he lay in a huddled position on the floor.

"See," Wrath said with a smile as she put the tip of the gun on the floor and leaned against it. "That's what you get for messing with kids." She mocked as Sam stood shakily back up. He had a feeling she could have hit him if she really wanted to, but even though he had a good feeling she wasn't allowed to kill him, he still felt a powerful fear for his life.

"Sam!?" he heard Kyle cry from downstairs. There was a flurry of footsteps as Kyle came toward the door and Sam stared at the machinegun wielding six year old demon and the round of bullets planted firmly in his wall. Kyle was the only one in his family who didn't know he was the devil's bounty hunter and with so much evidence in plain view, there was no way to hide it from him anymore.

* * *

By the way, totally off topic, but how many people remember that Sam has a brother? I had to go look up his name on IMDB because he kind of vanished from the show after episode one. Whatever happened to him? Then again I haven't seen the new episode because someone forgot to tape it while I was away. So if his brother reappears magically in that one I haven't seen it. Oh well, hope you enjoyed the reading! Wrath's subplot is to be continued, thanks for listening to my rant!

_Gets hit on the head by expensive purse_

Avarice: "Shut up and end the stupid chapter all ready! Time is money!"

Right well bye! I'll update next week! Be on the lookout!


	6. A Brush with Death Literally

Kyle's footsteps drew closer and Sam was helpless to do anything to hide the truth from his little brother any longer

Kyle's footsteps drew closer and Sam was helpless to do anything to hide the truth from his little brother any longer. With a six year old holding a machine gun, chained to her wrist in the middle of his room and a wall full of bullets, Sam would be lucky if his brother didn't call the police. "Everything's fine Kyle!" Sam cried desperately. Suddenly there was a second set of footsteps and Kyle's came to a stop just outside of Sam's door. Wrath had shot the gun at an angle because of her height (or lack there of) so thankfully the bullets had not entirely penetrated his thick white walls.

"Can you turn the movie down Sam? We're trying to study." the voice from the other side of the door belonged to none other than Rachel. "Impressive sound system though, I'll give you that. But please try to keep it down."

"Yeah um… sorry about that, I had the volume up louder than I thought." Sam replied deciding at that moment that Rachel was probably his favorite of his little brother's friends that he had ever met. She had no idea what she was helping him get out of.

"But the room shook and it sounded so real!" Kyle protested from the other side. Sam quickly locked his door from the inside and not a moment too soon. Kyle jiggled the handle and attempted to get inside. "Sam open up! What's going on in there!?"

"They're watching a movie Kyle." Rachel replied sounding bored. "I must admit, Sam that sounds awfully violent for a babysitting movie. Maybe you should stick with the classic Disney films." she added after a brief pause where Kyle continued to jiggle the handle as if expecting the door to magically unlock itself if he shook it long enough.

"You're right; I'll try for something less violent next time… It's just… She wanted to see a movie and um… well I didn't have any kid's movies handy." Sam stammered trying to supply an acceptable answer for both his brother and his brother's friend.

"I don't want to see a stupid kid's movie!" Wrath interjected from the back. "If I have to see a stupid movie I want gore! I want limbs ripped off! I don't want some stupid singing and happy go lucky happily ever after sad excuse for entertainment!"

"Kid's these days." Sam heard Rachel say with a sigh. "Sam is there any way you could keep it down up here we really do want to study…" she said sounding rather concerned for him. Sam looked at the little kid with the machine gun then back at the locked door.

"I really don't know…" he replied honestly. He didn't know how to stop the pint sized psychopath from killing him nevertheless from making too much noise.

"You know Kyle; we can study at my house." Rachel suggested thoughtfully. "It's hard to keep a child that young quiet for long."

"Yeah let's go to your place." Kyle agreed almost instantly. "That way if Sam manages to destroy the house while attempting to baby-sit, I won't get blamed."

"Destroy the house?" Wrath asked excitedly. "I didn't know that was an option!" There was a loud cracking sound as the machine gun changed into a medieval flail. Wrath began to spin it over her head displaying an impressive amount of strength for a six year old girl.

"It's not!" Sam cried desperately. He was too afraid to approach her but he really didn't want her slamming that flail into anything within her striking distance.

"Bye Sam! It was nice meeting you!" Rachel called from outside, oblivious to what was occurring on the inside. "Come on Kyle." He heard their footsteps fade away and the door opened and closed as they exited the house. The sounds of a car pulling out of the driveway were covered by a loud crash as Wrath slammed her new toy into Sam's bed shattering the wooden framework. In a desperate move Sam jumped forward and managed to dislodge the heavy object from her hand. Of course it was attached to a chain and she easily picked it back up.

"What was that for!?" She demanded turning on Sam. "I was having fun!" She put the flail over her head again and began to spin it, gathering energy with each rotation. She advanced on Sam who backed into a wall and found himself trapped by the youngest and most deadly of the sins he had met so far. Through his wave of pure terror, Sam felt a bit stupid being cornered by a six year old red head wielding a medieval flail. It was a weird way to die at best. Wrath swung the flail forward and Sam shut his eyes and moved quickly to the right. There was a sickening crunch as the spiked slammed into the plaster that was already perforated by bullets and was now maimed by spikes. He carefully opened his eyes and say the ball had lodged itself deeply into his wall only an inch from his body.

"Oh dear!" the cry certainly had not come from Wrath but the little girl turned instantly around to see who was interrupting her fun. Sam looked away from the flail and saw that someone else had managed to break into his room. Sam wondered if he could put a request to the Devil and get a Hell-proof security system for his room because the last thing he needed was more demons or souls breaking and entering. The current Hell sent visitor was a woman in her mid twenties who stood in the middle of the wreckage Wrath had created. The woman had white skin and short brown hair that was jet black at the bottom and curled gently around her chin. The woman's eyes were pure black letting Sam know instantly she was not human and her lips seemed to almost be painted black. She wore a dark black cloak over what appeared to be a nice business suit. But the moment Sam saw what she was carrying in her elegant alabaster hand he felt his heart sink. Clutched in her slender, snow white fingers, was a long wooden handle that reached to the floor and on the other end was a glistening, silver, blood splattered, blade of an elegantly decorated scythe. "Wrath! Stop this behavior at once!" The woman ordered angrily as she pointed the tip of the scythe at the homicidal six year old. To Sam's amazement, the chain and weapon vanished from Wrath's tiny hands and she pouted and sat obediently on the floor with her arms folded and her legs crossed. "Samuel dear, are you alright?" the woman asked gently.

"You mean aside from being dead? I didn't think Wrath would actually do me in-I mean I knew she wanted to but I didn't think she could actually go through with it." Sam said as he straightened himself up and gestured to the woman's scythe. She wasn't a skeleton but the devil was not red with horns so why should Sam expect the Grim Reaper to look like she was supposed to.

"Dead?" the Grim Reaper asked looking surprised. She followed Sam's hand with her cold black eyes until she noticed her own glittering death blade. She laughed, it was a sweet and gentle laugh and it differed greatly from any of the sins' laughs. "Oh Samuel, don't be silly. I'm not here for you. I was simply in the neighborhood and I heard Wrath yelling so I came to investigate. I'm Death of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, it's a pleasure to meet you." she said with a curtsey.

"Horseman of the Apocalypse?" Sam asked surprised. "Then where is your horse? And when is the Apocalypse? What were you doing 'in the neighborhood'?" Sam demanded. Death rolled her eyes and sighed.

"First of all, it is very inconvenient to take a horse everywhere I have to go. I only ride my horse when I have to be professional, you know, showy and scary. Otherwise, it is a complete waste of time and energy. Second, I can not tell you when the Apocalypse is, that's classified information. And third, that is also classified information. So, before I leave, may I enquire as to what the Sin of Wrath is doing in your house?" the horsewoman asked putting a hand on her hip and eyeing the tiny sin suspiciously. She snapped and the scythe vanished, and was replaced by a black ballpoint pen with skulls on it, and a small notepad which she instantly look in her pale hand. The cloak vanished and Sam realized he looked as if he were talking to a normal lawyer.

"I'm watching her for Envy." Sam explained.

"But it's Gluttony's turn." Death announced; looking at her wrist at a skull shaped digital watch.

"I know but…" Sam trailed off. He really didn't want to go through the entire story of working for Avarice and all of the bargains he had to make in order to actually complete his designated task. "It's a long story." he said at last. Death seemed to find this answer acceptable and she gave Sam a sympathetic look. His plight had to be worse than he could ever imagine if he was earning sympathy from the Grim Reaper herself. He might have been better off just facing Avarice. She sighed and wrote something down in her notepad, shaking her head sympathetically.

"Oh poor dear…" Death said softly. She snapped again and the notepad was replaced by a palm-pilot and which she scrutinized briefly before heaving a sigh. "Look I'm running a little behind or otherwise I would offer to stay and help, but I can give you some advice." She walked over to Sam and took him gently by the arm. Her hands were cold and he felt as if he were being grabbed by a corpse but he was willing to ignore the shivers in his spine for the advice the Horsewoman was offering him. She leaned close to him and Sam's first realization was that he could not feel her breath; he assumed that was because she wasn't breathing. "Try letting her play a videogame, something with a lot of violence; that will keep her occupied for at least a half hour. When it comes time for her nap she hast to listen to death metal, if it's not about vengeance she won't fall asleep." Death whispered these words of wisdom softly so as to avoid Wrath overhearing her advice on how to tame the wild Sin. "Understand?" Death asked sweetly.

"I think so." Sam said. "But… why are you helping me? Shouldn't you be all for Wrath destroying my house? Isn't that like… Apocalyptic or something?"

"Not really…" Death replied shaking her head. "Actually it would be counterproductive to let her destroy your house. The Apocalypse is a very carefully scheduled event and too much unscheduled interference could have a detrimental effect of the date of arrival. I'm not a huge fan of mass destruction myself, that's more War's forte. I go where I'm needed; I don't cause the need… if you catch my drift…" She trailed off looking at Sam who nodded. Her explanation sounded so logical, perhaps it was just the calm way in which she spoke that made Sam hear every point she brought up and think, 'Well that makes perfect sense', when in fact it seemed rather strange.

"But don't you work for the devil?" Sam asked finally realizing a flaw in her seemingly perfect logical argument.

"Goodness no!" Death said with a soft chuckle. "That's a very common misconception. We don't work for anyone. Could you imagine what would happen if Lucifer controlled the date of the Apocalypse? We'd all be doomed." she said with a light laugh. It was strange hearing someone call the devil by a name. Sam had never really though of his boss as having a name, he had always just been this black hearted entity who appeared every so often. "I'm afraid I really must get going Samuel." Death said after a brief pause. "Do try to be careful, and remember what I told you!" she said sweetly as she curtseyed again. She snapped and the palm-pilot was replaced once again by the long glittering blade of death. She tapped the end of her scythe on the floor and vanished in a gust of wind.

"Now that the hag's gone, where were we?" Wrath asked getting instantly to her feet. Sam ran quickly over to what remained of his desk and shuffled through it until he found a particularly brutal videogame that Sock had given him for his birthday. His actions gained the tiny sin's curiosity and briefly she forgot her death threats. "What are you doing mortal?" She demanded.

"Getting something I think you'll like." Sam replied turning on his game system and inserting the game and waiting for it to load. "Wrath, have you ever played videogames before?"


	7. The Power of Pride

* * *

Author's Comments:I know I've been gone for a bit, my apologies. I've been watching the new season. Just reminding you this takes place in Season one though we will get to season 2 eventually. I promise. I will warn you when that takes place because we will have a time skip. Also, I am looking for a Beta Reader, I haven't found one yet, again, my apologies but I'm trying my best. And without further hesitation here is the next chapter of the Reaper fanfic!

* * *

"DIE! YOU'RE IN MY WAY NOW SUFFER!" Wrath screamed as she pounded the buttons on the controller and let out a high pitched but surprisingly maniacal giggle as the blood of Sam's little digital character sprayed across the screen. He couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved knowing that it could be his real blood if he didn't keep the tiny sin distracted. "I WIN AGAIN!" Wrath screamed gleefully and Sam's character exploded rather graphically. She looked at him with her innocent childlike look that she reserved for only special occasions. "You really suck don't you?" she asked sweetly.

"Compared to you, yes." Sam replied not wanting to start any sort of argument that could bring her violent temper tantrums out of the game and onto his furniture or his body.

"Man I forgot how fun these things were! I haven't played with them since Joan let me!" Wrath said as she pressed the button for a rematch and began slaughtering Sam's poor little digital character ruthlessly.

"Joan?" Sam asked uncertainly. Wrath nodded, only half listening, she was much more interested in taking off Sam's little digital arm.

"Yeah she's a mortal bounty hunter like you. Only she's better and she's been at it two years." Wrath replied as she expertly dodged Sam's attempt at counter attacking. Sam felt his heart skip a beat. There was another bounty hunter? He had always assumed it was a possibility but this sort of confirmation was exciting.

"Where can I find her?" Sam asked as Wrath impaled his character on spikes she had summoned up from the ground. She turned and looked at him her crimson eyes narrowed. Though she wasn't looking, she was still creaming him in the virtual world.

"Less talk more play!" she ordered. If it had been a different Sin he might have persisted. But Sam found that he was rather terrified of the childlike incarnation of Wrath. Sam returned his attention to the game not that it did much to help him. He was creamed every time. His pathetic attempts at a fight soon grew tiresome for the little sin and it was just about a half hour (as Death had predicted) before she threw down the controller in disgust. "I'm bored!" she announced.

"Well," Sam said looking at his clock. "It's time for your nap so-" before he could finish Wrath leapt to her feet and lunged at him knocking him off the bed and not the floor. It had been so long since she assaulted him, Sam had accidentally let his guard down.

"NO!" Wrath shrieked pounding her tiny but powerful fists into every inch of Sam she could reach. Sam managed to pull her off of him and ran quickly over to his stereo. He had all ready inserted every death metal song about vengeance he owned (all three of them, regretfully, he wasn't a big death metal fan) into his CD player. He pressed play and at once a loud throaty screaming filled the room and Wrath, who was poised for a second attack, let out a childlike yawn.

"It's time for your nap!" Sam shouted over the screams. Wrath let out a nod, seemingly entranced by the rough beat and loud shrieks. She hopped onto Sam's bed and curled up and drifted off to sleep almost instantly. Sam stared at her in disbelief. It seemed so unreal that anyone could sleep through the racket blaring out of his stereo but Wrath seemed perfectly content. She actually looked her age as she laid sleeping peacefully and not threatening to gore Sam with the closest item she could reach. Once again Sam felt that warm fatherly feeling he had felt when he first saw the little red head before she had decided to make him her new punching bag and target.

Sam had allowed his bruised body to relax briefly as the death metal kept the violent sin occupied but before he knew it the third song had come to an abrupt end and the young sin popped instantly off Sam's bed and slammed into him like a tiny red haired missile. Sam coughed and clutched his stomach where she had struck him and she began pounding mercilessly on him once again. "I DIDN'T WANT TO GO TO SLEEP YOU UGLY, CHEATING" again she launched into a stream of colorful language that would have made a sailor blush as she made sure to bruise ever ounce of flesh she could either kick, bite, or punch. Sam again managed to pry her off with great difficulty and she tried to attack again. This time he was too fast and she hit her face against the wall. She fell into her cross legged sitting position again and, to Sam's astonishment, began to cry. "That really hurt!" she bawled putting her hands over her eyes and letting tears flow freely down her freckled cheeks.

"Wrath…?" Sam asked awkwardly. He had expected her to pull out another deadly weapon but this time she seemed really upset. "Are you okay?"

"No!" she said rubbing her nose and sticking out her lower lip. "Why would you do that!? I'm just a little kid! You're so mean!" she said bursting into a fresh round of tears. Sam couldn't believe it but once again he was feeling sympathy toward the psychotic sin.

"I didn't mean to really hurt you…" Sam began uncertainly. She looked so childlike and the murderess seemed to have vanished completely as the small red head sat in the middle of the wreckage bawling her tiny heart out… well that was assuming she had a heart.

"Yeah, well you did you big jerk!" Wrath said even toning down her language. Sam knew very well that she had several synonyms for the word jerk that she had refrained from using in order to preserve her simple and innocent image.

"I'm sorry," Sam said letting her childish image once again overwhelm his common sense. He walked over and put a hand gently on her tiny and suddenly frail looking shoulder. It trembled under his touch with the force of the tears.

"That hurt so much…" Wrath whimpered shying away from Sam's touch. Sam felt his heart ache for the tiny child who, though she may have been a demon, looked so hurt by his actions that he thought his own heart was going to break. He edged a little closer. "But…" Wrath began looking up for the first time, her pale but freckled face stained with tears. "It didn't hurt…" She continued and before Sam knew what was happening the evil gleam had returned to her eyes. "As much as this will!" She shouted whirling around and knocking Sam upside the head. She cackled as he fell to the ground. Sam let out a cry of pain and Wrath leapt on top of him. They fought for a while, Wrath easily over coming Sam on multiple occasions and Sam trying to worm his way out of her chain of blows. Every time he tried to distract her she would just get angry and the blows would become more violent. Just as soon as Sam was sure she was about to break a bone or puncture a major bodily organ there was a low humming sound and Wrath stopped in mid strike looking up instantly. She muttered a rather unpleasant word and sprang off of Sam staring wide eyed at the mirror above his dresser.

"What are you-" Sam began but his gaze followed Wrath's and he saw that his mirror had extended to the length of a doorway. There was beautiful music erupting from somewhere in his room that sounded like pageant music and the reflection in his glass had turned into a dazzlingly lit hallway. In the mirror Sam saw a girl approach him. She was Avarice's age but she had a sort of dazzling beauty that Avarice did not seem to posses except in her jewels. The girl stepped out of the mirror into Sam's room and the mirror returned to normal and the music stopped. The woman was tall and dressed in a dazzlingly blue gown that glittered in even the smallest glimmer of light. Her hair was a dark sapphire color and was styled in an almost regal fashion. On top of the gently curling sapphire wave of hair sat a glittering diamond tiara. Draped carefully around her shoulder and waist was a pageant banner boasting her name in glittering blue letters: Pride. The banner was positioned perfectly so it did not hide any of her overwhelming amount of first place ribbons pinned to her glittering dress. She walked toward Sam her steps so light and graceful she gave off the appearance that she was floating. Sam looked away from her (with great difficulty) and looked at his clock which was hanging off of his dressed by the cord because of one of Wrath's temper tantrums. It was only nine forty five.

"Mortal?" the woman called looking around. Sam was still on the floor where Wrath had left him and Pride seemed to spot him only after her deep ocean colored eyes had surveyed every inch of Sam's wreaked bedroom. Sam tried to get to his feet managing get onto his hands and knees before his movement drew her attention to him. She chuckled in a beautiful melodious voice as she saw his position. "How quaint of you to bow to my superiority. Clearly you have been well brought up." She said placing a delicate hand over the part of her chest where a human would have had a heart. She snapped her fingers and a silver hand mirror encrusted with sapphires appeared in her pale hand and she seemed to forget Sam as she examined herself in the smooth glistening glass.

"You must be Pride." Sam said getting to his feet. Pride didn't make eye contact with him but stayed focused intently on her own dazzling reflection.

"And you must be that mortal moron Avarice was telling us about." Pride replied. Her tone was not chastising in the slightest, she sounded distracted. But Sam knew very well that the image obsessed sin was mocking him in her own way. "Well what can I say; we can't all be as overwhelmingly brilliant as I am. Not everyone can say clever and witty things like me either. So don't be intimidated by my obvious superiority because you'll just end up looking like more of an idiot."

"You're early." Sam said trying to change the subject. Pride reached up and pushed her tiara a fraction of a centimeter to the right and held the mirror slightly further from her face to examine the difference of her minor adjustment.

"Yes I know; I figured you would be incompetent and I can't have you making some sort of mortal mistake that might affect my shift, so I figured I would just take her early. I'm the best baby sitter out of any of us anyway and daddy says if I do some extra work he'll let me compete in Miss Universe." Pride replied shaking her head slightly so that her hair bounced and glistened in Sam's dull lights. "I do so love pageants because I always win them." she gave Sam a big smile that displayed flawless and dazzling white teeth. "I'm so perfect that the judges have trouble even paying attention to the other girls when we line up." She said with another soft laugh.

"Well I'm glad you came-" Sam began but Pride held up her hand silencing him with one quick movement as if he were a well trained dog.

"Hush, your voice is distracting me from me." She said quickly as she walked back over toward Sam's mirror and used it along with her hand mirror to view herself from more than one angle. "I know the story; it's like this with anyone who's not me. You're incompetent so Wrath got out of control and now your room in unfit for pageant runner-ups." Pride said with a sympathetic little sigh.

"Hey that's not-" Sam began but again Pride made her silencing motion and Sam found himself falling quiet without a second thought.

"You, don't talk. I'll talk for you. There's nothing you need to say that I could not possibly express in a more appropriate and over all much better fashion." Pride said quickly. "Now, there is no need to thank me, but go ahead."

"Thanks but-" Sam began.

"That's enough." Pride said cutting him off once again. "Wrath be a dear and come to your favorite older sister." Pride instructed beckoning the little Sin with an elegant wave of her slender hand. She was the thinnest of the Sins so far but she stood with such confidence Sam found himself intimidated by her though she looked physically very weak.

"Yes m'am." Wrath said and obediently ran to Pride's side. Even with Envy Wrath had not behaved and with Death she had never been polite so Sam was stunned to see the crimson haired terror act like a well behaved school child in the presence of the vain blue haired model.

"Good girl. We're going to go back home now. Don't worry Sam I know how lovely it was meeting me, no need to tell me, I'm in a rush and your babbling complements will just slow me down. So Ta-Ta," Pride said with a sort of half wave and she walked back through the mirror, with Wrath at her heels, and vanished.


	8. Marriage is Hell

Hey everyone! Kaitlin here! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! Wow... that took a lot longer than I expected. But do not lose faith Reaper fans! I am back with more reaper funness (Which apparently isn't a word... nor apparently is the word isn't... this is very strange... ignore me ok back on topic) I have not had time to run this chapter by my beta reader but I promise, next chapter I'll start! Dopn't forget to give me your opinions and ideas! And here we go! REAPER CHAPTER 8: Marriage is Hell!

* * *

"Wrath is a kid

"Wrath is a kid?" Ben asked sounding surprised as he lined the shelves of the work bench with various new products. Sam had just finished relaying what had happened the night before with the six year old psycho and her glamorous egotistical sister.

"Yeah, and Pride doesn't let you talk." Sam replied. "I think she likes hearing herself too much. Mom and dad are freaking out though, Wrath did a number on my room and the damage isn't cheap to repair. They aren't allowing Kyle in my room because of the bullet holes and whatever else she decided it would be fun to lodge into my wall."

"Why haven't you met Lust yet? You've met the other six!" Sock complained as he sat uselessly at the floor of the step ladder allowing Sam and Ben to do the work.

"I really don't want to deal with the Sins anymore." Sam said with a shrug. "I think they might be worse than the devil. At least with the devil I get a vessel all Avarice gave me was a dirty look and a vague explanation. And Envy was even worse. She dumped a pint sized serial killer in my arms and left me to fend for myself."

"That's kind of expected, she is Envy after all." Ben said as he pulled out the umbrella that Sloth's teddy bear had bitten in two. He looked at it briefly and the slipped it carefully back in the bottom of the box making sure that it was hidden beneath the packing material. "She probably is jealous of you for some reason and wants to make your life a living Hell."

"More so than it all ready is?" Sam asked dryly. "Last night was worse than fighting the ash monster. Wrath destroyed my room and almost revealed my secret to Kyle. If Rachel hadn't stepped in last second I don't know what would have happened."

"Sam!" the voice behind him made the bounty hunter let out a heavy and frustrated sigh. He turned around to see Ted standing before him looking very annoyed. "What was the last thing I told you to do yesterday before you left?" Ted demanded.

"I don't know…" Sam said too exhausted even to make a snide comment. Chasing down a fully armed six year old and fighting for one's life could take a lot out of a guy. "Inflate your ego?" Ted did not look at all pleased with this response.

"No! It was to change the light bulbs in the storage room. Remember they stopped working yesterday and you were the last one to use that room. You know what that means." Ted said sternly. Sam made no attempt to hide his annoyance; he rolled his eyes and allowed his shoulders to drop.

"No Ted, inform me." Sam said sounding almost like Sloth because of the mix of fatigue and irritation he felt toward his obnoxiously serious boss.

"That means you're in charge of changing the bulbs. Now get to it!" Ted ordered. Sam sighed, shrugged his shoulders, and turned to walk toward the storage room. Ben and Sock turned immediately and attempted to follow him. "He does _not_ need help." Ted said stiffly. He began lecturing Ben and Sock as Sam walked off toward the storage room. He walked inside and pulled a ladder toward the first bulb. He reached into a nearby box and retrieved a new bulb. He climbed up the rickety silver steps and unscrewed the cover of the light and placed it on the top step as he unscrewed the bulb. He screwed the new bulb in and the cover back on and descended the steps to repeat the process a second time. But before he could venture up the ladder again he was interrupted by a surprising but unwelcome voice.

"Sammy there you are!" the deep masculine and cheerful voice of the devil called from behind Sam. His day had just gone from bad to worse, Sam realized as he turned around and saw that he was still in the work bench but the devil now stood only a few feet behind him and was not alone.

"What do you want now?" Sam asked irritably. He looked at the devil's companion and saw that she looked more demonic than even the devil himself. She was shorted than the devil and she had long stringy black hair that fell around her face, hiding her eyes from view. Her hair parted around her nose revealing her skin to be an almost porcelain color and her lips were as red as freshly spilled blood. She dressed in a flowing white dress with crimson lining and a scarlet ribbon tied elegantly around her slender waist. Her long and billowing sleeves fell partway down her arms which were angled upward and wrapped around the devil's arm. Sam could see her nails were long and sharp and were stained with a sickening crimson color though her clothes were spotless.

"He's testy." The woman remarked offhandedly as she rested her head on the devil's shoulder pulling him closer in a rather forceful movement. Her voice was dark and had a surprisingly menacing tone despite the fact that it sounded relatively normal. It had a sort of musical ring to it and her tone was far from angry or threatening yet just seeing her lips move made Sam shudder.

"Mortals always are my dear." The devil said moving his am so as to pull the woman closer. She nodded and turned her head slightly as if looking up at the devil, clad in his usual suit and demonic grin. Sam couldn't actually tell where she was looking because her eyes remained hidden by her hair. "Sam I would like you to meet my wife, Kyrii, Queen of Hell."

"You're married!?" Sam asked his voice cracking slightly because of the shock. Not only could he never imagine the devil married because it was "holy" matrimony but also Sam knew very well that the devil had a mortal woman he had been involved with romantically. "But I thought-" Sam was cut off not by his demonic boss but by the eerie woman he was accompanying.

"_Marry_ is such a strong word and it implies holy bonds. I like to think of it more as a romantic business deal." Kyrii said sounding, overall, just bored of the conversation. Sam wasn't sure what to think; it was sort of expected that the devil would be unfaithful… but would his wife actually _know _about the mortals her husband was involved with? Thoughts of blackmail began to worm their way into Sam's head but before they could fully formulate the devil interrupted him.

"I know that look Sammy and I'm afraid it won't work. Kyrii knows all about the women I deal with up here." The devil said with a malicious grin. "But I'm glad you're trying, keep up the good work. You may have potential."

"Those bimbos?" Kyrii asked seeming to tune back into the conversation at the mention of the devil's many affairs. "Oh I kill most of them, but even that's gotten to be rather dull. I really don't care what he does with them, their just toys. They don't have anything that I've got. But really, enough about all of this. Darling, I'm bored get to the point already!" she complained sticking out her lower lip in a sort of demonic pout that seemed more creepy than anything else.

"Ah yes, Sam my wife has been very eager to visit the living world lately and I've been far too busy to take the time to show her. I want you to show my wife around today, show her a good time; let her get her fill of life up here." The devil said talking about the black haired demon as if she was not even in the room nevertheless hanging off his arm.

"You want me to show your wife around the mortal world?" Sam asked praying that he had misunderstood the request.

"Yes that's exactly it." The Devil replied as if this was really no big deal and Sam was just supposed to treat showing the Queen of Hell around as if it were just another request. The devil turned to his demonic wife and put his hand over her thin, dead, corpse like, and blood stained hands. "Kyrii darling can you excuse us briefly. I have something I wish to discuss with Sam." The devil said softly. The black haired demonic woman released him instantly and folded her arms across her chest. The Devil walked forward and grabbed Sam by the arm pulling him onto the other side of the storage facility. "There is something else," he said making sure to keep his voice down. "There's a loose soul running around here, not too dangerous but I want this whole escaped souls thing to remain low key and I'm afraid if Kyrii gets her hands on one she'll get too excited and… well let's just say if she interferes it'll be awfully hard to explain to the police. I'm busy enough as it is, I don't need to go around covering up for her idea of entertainment. I put Joan on finding the soul, but if you find it first, as doubtful as that may be, don't let Kyrii get involved. She'll get carried away."

"Joan, she's the other bounty hunter isn't she?" Sam asked eagerly. The devil gave him an odd look and Sam realized that he was not supposed to know anything about Joan. Avarice had said that she hadn't told the devil she had lost her sister so why should Sam expect Envy to have mentioned that he was the unfortunate soul babysitting Wrath. "I… uh… it was just a guess." Sam stammered made uneasy by the Devil's probing stare. The Devil did not even pretend to accept this half hearted lie but he must have been too busy to care because he continued without question.

"Yes, and she's quite good at it Sammy and with all the souls you've caught I'm starting to expect a little more from you. Which is why, I am entrusting you with this task. I don't let just anyone meet my family, you should feel honored." the Devil said acting as if he were granting Sam eternal life instead of giving him an impossible task. Sam wished he could reply that perhaps the devil's family allowed just anyone to meet _them_ but he didn't want to get in trouble with the devil or any of his crazy daughters so he withheld his comment.

"If this is so important why don't you get someone better qualified to do it? Wouldn't you rather entrust Joan with your wife than me?" Sam asked hoping to push the task off of him and onto the mysterious second reaper. He had a feeling that it would be much easier to take Joan's job of catching the soul than to show the devil's wife around.

"Trust me I'd rather have Joan as my guide but the soul she's catching is way out of your league and my lazy husband doesn't feel like letting you get gored because he'll have to find a new bounty hunter to take your place." Kyrii retorted from behind the devil and his bounty hunter. "So here I am forced to suffer simply for my husband's convenience."

"Darling…" the Devil began but for the first time since Sam had met the Devil he was cut off in mid sentence.

"I don't want to hear it Lucifer! You can be just as lazy as Sloth sometimes. But I grow weary of this dialogue. Just leave me with the mortal already. I thought you had work to be doing which is why you couldn't show me around in the first place." Kyrii said impatiently. Sam saw his demonic boss roll his eyes at his wife's lack of patience.

"Momentarily my love." The Devil called back to her. "Look Sam, one more thing before I go. My wife is very powerful, which is why I don't need her to be escorted by any sort of body guard. She's the strongest demon down there besides me. But her powers are unusual so…" the well dressed demon paused as if searching for the right words. "If you see a red butterfly, you might want to steer clear of it… or of her… for a while at least."

"Wait why-?" Sam began but he never got the chance to finish. The Devil abandoned him in mid sentence (Sam supposed he had never been the one for manners) and walked over to his wife. Sam turned away from the demonic couple, realizing that he wasn't going to get any more information out of his boss. There was a long pause before at last Kyrii spoke.

"Mortal!" she ordered. Sam turned around and saw her standing alone with one of her blood stained hands on her hip and the other pointing at him in a threatening manor. "I'm bored. Entertain me."


	9. Conflicting Ideas of Fun

Guess we didn't have much to say last chapter. I do love hearing your comments and ideas, so please feel free to give them. And here, for those of you interested is the pronunciation of Kyrii's name; because, I'll admit, the spilling is a but weird: Kear-ree. Any other questions and comments, just let me know. Told you I was back. And for my Beta, let me know if you're still interested!

* * *

"Well um… you're majesty… this is the Workbench where I work and um… it's an uh… shopping center…" Sam stammered as he lead the Queen of Hell through his place of employment surprisingly not receiving any sort of strange looks despite the fact that Kyrii had grown tired of walking and was floating along behind him.

"You're not very bright are you?" the woman asked sounding bored as she examined random artifacts of the modern world that lined the shelves. "I said _entertain_ me, not bore me to death with trivial information on how you mortals are trying to survive. I was mortal once and I'm sure life has not changed all that much since I was around."

"I'm sorry" Sam said quickly. "What is it you would like to do your highness?" He tried his best to make a formal bow but Kyrii just sort of glared (or at least Sam assumed she was glaring but he couldn't actually see her eyes) at his attempt and folded her arms drumming her long blood stained fingers against her white sleeve.

"How should I know, moron? You're the guide." Kyrii snapped angrily. Sam was unable to make a witty comeback (which was probably for the best considering Kyrii did not seem to have the best sense of humor in Hell) because just at that moment Sock and Ben located him.

"There you are man!" Sock said as he rounded the corner and walked casually toward Sam. "We thought Ted had- who is that?" Sock began to walk toward Kyrii seemingly unaware of the fact that she was a blood splattered, floating demon. Kyrii did not take kindly to this at all and at once four butterflies darted out in front of her. Sam, remembering the Devil's warning, grabbed Sock by the arm and stopped him before he could get too close. The butterflies fit the devil's description a little too perfectly. They were indeed red but the red was a dark pulsating color that looked as if it were almost a liquid. The deep crimson coloring looked like freshly spilled blood and there was a burning red aura that surrounded the frail looking insects that looked like the brilliant red wings were giving off their own burning Hell Fire. The four fiery, floating scarlet creatures were no bigger than the average butterfly on earth but Sam had no doubt that the little red creatures had some sort of evil and twisted skill concealed in the bloody wings and burning bodies that could bring a mortal to his knees.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Sam demanded making sure that Kyrii's little pets kept their distance from his friends. Now was not the time to discover what their secret power was. "You don't just run _toward_ a floating demon!"

"Floating?" Sock asked uncertainly.

"Demon?" Ben asked equally confused. Sam looked at both of his friends in complete amazement. Even Sock was not dense enough to miss the fact that the woman in front of him was in no means remotely alive or even remotely human. If the floating wasn't a dead giveaway the blood colored butterflies and the white fangs should have been. "Sam, what are you talking about? She looks perfectly normal to me." Ben said after an awkward pause.

"But she- the flying-her teeth- blood-" Sam stammered helplessly. He looked at Kyrii for some sort of explanation and she tilted her head upward slightly in a cocky manor and smirked a particularly blood thirsty and malicious smirk.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you. I am Queen of Hell. You are a moron. I outrank you, so shut up and stop boring me." Kyrii snapped. "If this gets any duller I shall have to kill someone or blow something up, or at least posses someone or my entire mind might implode from lack of intelligent conversation and stimulation."

"I'm, sorry you're majesty but I've got work I can't really just walk out on my job." Sam said a bit of worry slipping its way into his voice. He thought Wrath was bad? This woman seemed to be able to get away with anything she wanted, even Wrath had limits and Sam highly doubted a horseman was going to drop by again and bail him out if Kyrii decided to carry out one of her many threats. Kyrii frowned as Ben and Sock looked at each other confused. The butterflies disbanded as the queen sat in mid air and began to contemplate her options. This soon grew to be too troublesome for the hypocritical, spoiled, and lazy queen so she made a quick decision.

"Take me to your lord, I shall have a talk with him to relieve you of your daily duties." she said at last. Sam gave her a blank look.

"Take you to my what?" Sam asked uncertainly. Kyrii, as he all ready knew, did not take kindly to being questioned and this situation was no different.

"Your lord." Kyrii said irritably. "You know, the man who owns the land and delegates your pay so that you are able to earn your living. He's one step below your king."

"I think she means Ted." Ben whispered to Sam who still remained in a state of confusion. It seemed as if it had been a longer time than he had originally thought since the Devil's wife had been to the surface. This was going to be a lot harder than he had anticipated.

"Your highness, when were you last up here?" Sam asked uncertainly. He made sure to address the queen by a proper title every time he spoke directly to her because he was fairly certain she would take any excuse possible to try to alleviate her boredom using him as a punching bag.

"I come up with Lucifer every so often. In fact just the other day I was helping him negotiate a contract with a fledgling lawyer. But I haven't been out on my own since my death in the plague years. Possessions are below me and Lucifer can get so touchy about me trying to do his job for him, and when he gets into one of his moods it takes a good war or sacrifice to make him feel better… and it's just too much of a pain really." Kyrii said off handedly sounding more bored than anything else. Suddenly her entire demeanor changed. Her arm lashed out and she grabbed Sam by the collar her jagged and bloody nails ripping through the collar of his shirt and digging into his skin. "Now take me to your lord this instant or I will behead one of you." she snapped her voice no longer dry and explanatory as if she were lecturing a five year old but suddenly growling and demonic.

"Just out of curiosity which of us would you behead?"

"SOCK!" Sam and Ben shouted together as Sam dangled in the air, his feet inches from the ground and his nose so close to the queen's face that he could feel that her stringy black hair was drenched with what felt like ice water as the strands brushed against his flesh. She smelled distinctly like ash but her skin was so icy it made Sam feel as if she were burrowing icicles into his chest instead of her nails.

"Excellent question." Kyrii hissed in Sam's face before dropping him on the floor. She landed gently back on the ground and a customer walked right passed them grabbing a box of screws and putting it in his cart before moving to the nest isle. Sam was completely stunned, why did no one find it strange that he was being brutally attacked by a floating demonic ghost of a woman in the nail and screw isle. "You." she said pointing to Ben. "I would behead you." Ben gulped and took a step back. "Because you," she said pointing to Sam, "work for my husband and I really don't want him to have a fit if I get rid of you. And you," she said pointing to Sock, "have somehow managed to make a good impression on little Gluttony so I would bring you back as a pet for her. Anything to stop her from running amok and eating the other kids' things… or you know lesser demons… whatever she has a fancy for at the moment."

"And on that note," Sam said scrambling to his feet, "I'll take you to my lord." Kyrii seemed satisfied with this and allowed Sam to lead her out of the isle into the rest of the store that was completely oblivious to anything that just happened.

"Hear that?" Sock asked Ben, who was trying to keep at a good distance from Kyrii but still stick close to Sam. "Gluttony likes me." Sam ignored this and set his mind to finding Ted and most importantly, avoiding Andi. He had the distinct feeling that the Queen of Hell and his old friend would not get along well and he had enough people to worry about her beheading or disemboweling or whatever other sort of horrible form of death and/or torture Kyrii did for entertainment. Ted was in his 'office' in the back where every morning Sam, Sock, Ben, Andi, and every other dreary Workbench employee was forced to listen to the morning lecture on sales. Sam knocked on the door and Ted promptly came to answer.

"What now?" he asked seeing his three least favorite employees standing outside. Sam wasn't sure if he saw Kyrii or (if he did) what she looked like to him so he waited for Ted or Kyrii to make the first move… well as long as Kyrii's idea of a first move didn't involve killing or maiming in any way. Suddenly Ted seemed to notice the demon for the first time. "Sorry miss, can I help you?" He asked politely. Kyrii smirked and pushed Sam out of the way.

"Yes, may we speak privately in your chambers?" Kyrii asked gesturing toward the inside of Ted's office with a blood stained paper white hand.

"Of course, come right in." Ted said opening the door and allowing Kyrii to walk inside before slamming the door in Sam's face when he tried to peruse.

"Ted no-" Sam began but he realized it was useless fairly quickly. He couldn't hear or see anything happening on the inside, even though there were large windows that allowed the curious onlooker to see every inch of the back wall, Ted and Kyrii were nowhere in sight. "Where are they!?" Sam asked dreading what remains of Ted that Kyrii would bring back with her.

"I think they're still in the room; remember when she attacked you in the isle and nobody seemed to notice and everyone just went right passed us?" Ben asked thoughtfully as he peered into the vacant room. Sam nodded; how could he forget the smell of ash and the feel of her icy hands as she lifted him into the air? "I think she can turn people invisible when she wants to, that and I think she can change the way she looks to certain people, which is why Sock and I can't see her like you do." Suddenly the door opened and Kyrii reappeared with a surprisingly unharmed Ted.

"Sam, I had no idea you were helping get the Workbench a commercial during the Super bowl. Miss Morningstar told me everything; you're off on full pay to work on the details with her this afternoon." Ted said as Kyrii folded her arms and gave a twisted smile.

"Let's go." Kyrii said grabbing Sam's arm and dragging him toward the exit. Ben and Sock turned to follow but Ted called them back.

"Not you, just Sam." He said angrily. Sam gulped, so it would just be him and the Queen? Things were really not looking good. As soon as they were outside Kyrii released him.

"Entertain me." She ordered.

"Right, um…. Right this way…" Sam stammered leading Kyrii into the parking lot. Outside there was a group of teenage boys harassing one of the shoppers. Kyrii was eyeing the group uncertainly; Sam figured out why fairly quickly. They were the typical gothic/emo crowd with the dark black hair and torn black clothes. The typical rebels against society and Kyrii had probably had never seen anything like them before, but Sam ignored them as he walked to his car. "Come your majesty." He called. Kyrii was watching the leader of the group, a tall lanky boy whose look the others mimicked. "We don't have time for contracts." he added hastily in case she wanted to do some business while she was up.

"That's not it… there's something familiar about him…." Kyrii muttered more to herself than to Sam. The leader looked up at the queen and suddenly paled; his eyes widened as if he could see the bloody demon beside the bounty hunter. He gasped one heart-stopping word that was loud enough for Sam to hear.

"Mother!?"


	10. Mother of the Year

Hey, Kaitlin here, I know what happens in Reaper (the devil's son arch and what not) I promise you all will come together soon! Just keep commenting and reading!

* * *

"That was it

"That was it!" Kyrii said at last, as the leader of the small gang of rebels stared wide eyes at the black haired demon and her mortal guide. "That's where I know him from! He's my son." She sounded quite pleased with her skills of deduction; but Sam and the boy were both staring wide eyed at her waiting for more of an explanation.

"Your _son_!?" Sam hissed trying to keep it out of the ears of the mortals the boy was leading. "You mean your and the devil's son?" he asked making absolutely sure this wasn't some kid she had before she died and simply had taken with her to Hell.

"Well who else's son would he be? I was unmarried when I was alive; I hated kids. Still do actually…" she added as an after thought. Sam looked over at the devil's protégé. He looked to be about the same age as Sam, but the devil's son had jet black hair and dark circles under his eyes as of he hadn't slept well in years. His hair was cut at an angle so it fell over one of his eyes. His was very thin and lanky and wore a dark black short sleeved shirt with a gray long sleeved shirt under it. He didn't look very intimidating, in fact, he looked perfectly normal.

"That's Damien?" Sam asked as the boy began talking to his cronies- who may have been hypnotized by some sort of demonic power or just really desperate to have some one follow because they seemed to accept whatever Damian was telling them without question.

"Damien? Is that his name?" Kyrii asked sounding just as surprised as Sam. The name Damien was from the movie _The Omen _and Sam had simply assumed that (like all horror movies) the child's name had been derived from some sort of fact; but Kyrii seemed to have no idea. "No… I think it's something Shakespearean…." she mumbled to herself as the little band that had collected around the Devil's son dispersed. "Hamlet…? Lysander…? Oberon…? Oh come on what was his name…?" the queen grumbled as the boy shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his black jeans and sulked over to where Sam and Kyrii were standing.

"Good eve my mother." Damien said with a swift and graceful bow. His voice was deep but surprisingly soft and he came across as quite a gentleman. He turned to face Sam who was trying to find something inhuman about his appearance but found no real flaw in the way the young demon looked. Maybe, like Kyrii he was hiding his true appearance. "You must be Samuel." Damien said looking down at Sam with a mix of boredom and disdain for, though Sam had never considered himself short, he only came up to Damien's shoulders. "Avarice has informed me about you." he said, sounding as if he had been vastly disappointed by something.

"She's your sister isn't she…?" Sam probed. If Avarice was lying about being the devil's daughter then all of that stuff she said about his contract was completely void and he would never have to listen to a Sin again!

"_Half_ sister." Damien snapped instantly. "We share the same father but the Seven Deadly were around long before mother ever entered the fiery abyss." Sam took a step back because the black haired boy sounded thoroughly insulted by his assumption.

"Oh yes," Kyrii said finally seeming to return to the conversation. "I don't take responsibility for those seven disasters Lucifer calls daughters. They aren't mine. Lucifer is on his own with them, I'm only concerned with my own two kids." she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Three kids mother." Damien corrected with a sigh. "You have three kids."

"Oh yes," Kyrii said correcting herself as if it were no big deal that she couldn't remember how many kids she had. "My three sons."

"One son and two daughters mother." Damien interjected once again. Sam had thought his mother was bad for selling his soul to the devil, but she was nowhere near as bad as the Devil's wife who seemed to have little if any knowledge about her own kids. At least Sam's parents knew he and his brother existed and what their genders were. The worst of it was that Kyrii really didn't seem to care whether or not she was right or wrong and Damien seemed to be used to it.

"That's what I meant." Kyrii said dismissively. "Now Yorik, be a good little demon and run back to Hell to help your father." Kyrii instructed with a wave of her hand. Her son rolled his dark eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"My name is Double." her son corrected.

"I was close, and really no one could recognize you with you looking like _that_. You look so human I want to throw up." Kyrii grumbled. "Look Double, I'm on a tour and I don't need you tagging along with me like dead weight, so unless you have something important to show me, I suggest you head straight back to Hell this instant."

"I am afraid I must decline mother." Double said shaking his head. "I am up here on official business for father. One of my designated tasks, dear mother, is to make sure our renegade spirit dose not deem it necessary to seek you out."

"What? Why!?" Kyrii demanded. Sam all ready knew the answer to this question; the Devil had made it painfully clear that the queen was in no danger from the spirit… but the general population was in danger of the queen. "This is just an excuse to have you here to protect that worthless mortal Lucifer has gone and gotten himself involved with! Well, isn't it!?" She demanded getting uncomfortably close to her tall and lanky son who kept a perfectly placid expression on his face.

"That 'worthless mortal' is standing right here." Sam reminded with a little wave. Kyrii ignored him and Double gave him a sharp look that made him back off slightly.

"Perhaps. I know not mother; I do not involve myself in father's affairs." Double replied his voice never wavering from an overly formal and completely dry tone. Kyrii folded her arms and let out an aggravated shout and stalked ahead of the two men. Sam looked at Double who was watching his mother with no expression at all on his thin features.

"So, you're coming with us, are you?" Sam asked nervously. It was bad enough having to show the Queen of Hell around the mortal realm but now he was forced to give a grand tour to the Prince of Darkness? What was next!? All seven sins!? Sam shook his head to clear it; it was best not to think like that, he might give the devil an idea.

"So it would seem." Replied Double blandly.

"Right then, okay well my car is right over here-" Sam began taking a long stride forward toward his relatively new but still somewhat beat up car. Kyrii stopped and turned to look at the vehicle and instantly gave a sound of disapproval that sounded similar to Avarice's shriek when she discovered 'tainted' gold in her jewelry supply. (They may not be blood related but it was no doubt that Pride, Kyrii, and Avarice were all spoiled by the same person, Double on the other hand… it was still too early to tell with him. All Sam really knew was that Kyrii made his mom look like 'Mother of the Year'- selling her son's soul to the Devil and all.)

"We'll take my car." Double said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pair of keys that for all intensive purposes looked perfectly normal. But it did not escape Sam's notice that there wasn't a better looking car for quite some distance. Double pressed the button on the sleek black remote and there was a loud roaring sound as a car pulled up from (or at least from what Sam could tell) seemingly out of nowhere. It was a sleek sports car with coloring so black it looked like it could suck the color out of the surrounding cars. It had fire red stripes on the side and tinted windows that completely concealed the interior. Double snapped his slender fingers and three doors swung open. He walked around to the diver's side and got in. Kyrii happily sat in the shot gun seat leaving Sam the back all to himself. He was somewhat relieved not to have to sit next to the Queen or her son. Sam slid inside and reached for the handle but the door slammed shut before he could reach it, almost catching his hand in the process. "Careful." Double warned as somewhat of an after thought.

"It's a good thing I didn't have to ride in moron's carriage. It's not nearly as lovely as this one." Kyrii said brightly. Lovely wasn't the word Sam would have used. The seats were black and smelled like ashes and the floor was illuminated with a fiery light making it look as if the entire car were ablaze. He noticed that the car was running despite the fact that there were no keys in the ignition, nor was there technically an ignition in which to insert the keys.

"So," Double asked turning around in the seat to face Sam. Sam let out a shout, a mix of fear and shock, for- unrenowned to him- Double had taken this as an opportunity to turn back into what Sam assumed was his normal demonic self. His eyes were gone and in their place were dark black sockets illuminated by glowing crimson orbs that floated slightly off center because, Sam assumed, these orbs were the demonic equivalent to pupils. Like his mother, Double had jet black hair and skin as white as paper with sharp fangs instead of canines but he had his father's smirk that wormed its way across his features as soon as Sam saw the real son of Satan. "You done?" He asked as the red orbs did a full circle in the dark sockets symbolizing that he was rolling his eyes.

"Y-Yeah, you just surprised me… wasn't expecting the whole demon eye thing right this second." Sam said his breath still a bit shaky from the scare.

"Yes, well that's because you're a twit." Kyrii replied contently from the front seat. Double ignored his mother who was in a good enough mood to simply be left alone and not fear for the general safety of any near by mortals.

"As I was saying," Double continued with a smirk on his face. "Where are we headed? You're the mortal; the tour is your job. Not mine."

"Well…. You know your mother better than I do, and you seem to have a descent grip on our world. So… why don't you tell me where _you _think we should go?" Sam probed. Double gave a short but harsh, but surprisingly amused laugh.

"Because it's not my job. As long as half the general population of this city remains alive by the time mother gets home, my job is done. You're the one who has to keep her happy." Double replied sounding genuinely amused by Sam's question.

"Well you're no help." Sam retorted irritably.

"I'm the son of the devil; did you expect me to be?" Double shot back.

"But you could at least-" Sam began but Kyrii had overcome her fascination with Double's 'carriage' and was back to being bored.

"If you two don't quit this and start ripping each other apart or proving me with some other form of amusement I will personally see to your punishments!" Kyrii shouted angrily. Double turned around quickly and the car let out an almost growling sound and lurched forward in a way that suggested strongly to Sam that they were definitely not following any sort of traffic safety procedure. They still had no destination so he had to come up with the first thing he could think of that was remotely entertaining to a demon or someone with a killing fetish. What would Wrath like?


	11. Tickets Required! Real or Illusion!

Hey! Thanks for staying with me! Yes, there will be some explanation later on why he is named Double (several reasons actually). Keep up your reading and reviewing! Next update coming soon! I'm trying to update on a regular scheduled.

* * *

"So this is a move-ee?" Kyrii asked uncertainly as she got out of the sleek demonic car and looked hesitantly at the large cinema entrance where people were filing in to see the latest shows. "I don't see the appeal it looks like a bunch of people staring at red words in a dark room."

"That's because what you're looking at is the marquee; we aren't at the actual movie yet." Sam assured the demonic queen as he exited the son of Satan's car. Double rolled his eyes, they were now normal because he had decided to change back once he got out of the car.

"Don't try explaining it to her. She thinks cars are magic carriages. She couldn't care less about the technology just the entertainment value." Double said shoving his hands deep into his pockets and sulking toward the door. It was hard to believe that Sam Oliver, a boy who at age twenty had been a perfectly normal guy with a deadbeat job and no college education, was now at the movies with the devil's son and wife… he tried not to think about it too hard.

"So, how about _Nightmare on Elm Street_?" Sam suggested as his eyes scanned the red marquee for anything Kyrii might find amusing. The movie was old but his theater enjoyed playing at least one 'cult classic' a week and this happened to be his lucky week… well aside from being stuck with a homicidal queen of hell part of it.

"I like nightmares especially demon induced ones. They really dig down deep and sometimes, when we're feeling really playful, people don't wake up from them." Kyrii said with a high pitched giggle that sent shivers down Sam's spine.

"Whatever." Double said with a shrug, pulling his hands out of his pockets and folding his arm across his chest. He wore a bored expression that reminded Sam somewhat of Sloth. "Let's just get this over with." Double made his way toward the interior of the theater with Kyrii looking quite discontent following her lanky humanoid son. Sam followed them inside and began to walk toward the ticket line but Double continued straight toward the interior of the theater.

"Wait you can't do that!" Sam cried running after the two demons. Kyrii he could understand not knowing about tickets but Double seemed to have a decent grasp on how the modern world worked. "You have to buy tickets first!"

"Tickets please." the young woman who stood at the entrance to the inner sanctum of the theater asked dryly, in the tone of someone who had asked the same question a million times all ready. Double reached into his pocket and Sam felt himself tense. He wasn't sure what he was expecting Double to pull out of his pocket but he knew it didn't bode well for the innocent woman in front of him… or… -Sam thought as he stared at Double's still empty hand as he pulled it out of his pocket- it didn't exist at all. Sam looked up uncertainly at the devil's demonic son and noticed that the dark, false eyes he wore to make himself look human had turned an eerie, glowing, crimson.

"Right here." Double said holding his empty hand to the young woman whose expression changed suddenly to an almost entranced stare. She reached her hand up and grabbed at the air as if taking the tickets. She mimed tearing them in half and handing it back to the demonic boy in front of her.

"The theater to your left, thank you and have a nice day." The woman said her voice no longer bored but robotic; eyes were wide and stared vacantly ahead of her. Double smirked and walked with his mother deeper into the theater. Sam was about to follow when the entranced woman seemed to snap back to reality. "Hey!" she asked irritably. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm with them." Sam said gesturing to Double and Kyrii who now both seemed to be quite entertained just watching him.

"What do you think I am, stupid or something!?" the woman demanded causing quite a scene and attracting many people to come see what all of the fuss was about. (So, Double's little mind trick didn't catch anyone's eye but the moment he gets in trouble everybody seems to care, Sam thought irritably.) "That gentleman only gave me two tickets!"

"Did he?" Sam asked now just as irritated as his accuser. He sent a dark look at Double who simply smirked in an obnoxiously irritating and superior manor. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell." Sam said not lightening his stare one bit.

"Likely story," the woman grumbled. "Now go buy a ticket like everyone else!" Sam sighed; he really didn't want to leave Kyrii alone too long, even if she was under her son's supposedly watchful gaze. He feared for the people in that theater.

"I don't have to help you. You're not my problem." Double said smugly before turning into the theater and leading his homicidal mother into the dark interior. Sam glowered and ran quickly to buy his own tickets before Kyrii could cause too much trouble while her son watched idly from the sidelines. But before he could get very far in line, he heard someone call his name.

"SAM!" the cheery female voice had all ready saved Sam once this week and he found himself almost glad to hear it. He turned quickly to see Rachel running toward him with his little brother taking his sweet time to join her. "Hey Sam how are you!?" Rachel asked skidding to a stop next to him. Kyle sauntered over but only gave Sam a half nod of recognition.

"I've been better." Sam admitted. "What are you two here to see?" he asked. Suddenly, he noticed that Rachel was carrying her book bag with her. He had all ready gathered that she was smart and studied often, but studying at the movies seemed a bit excessive.

"_Shutter_!" Rachel said brightly. Sam had heard of the movie; it was one of the increasingly common horror films that flooded the theaters one after another. At least it wasn't _Nightmare on Elm Street_, Sam told himself. Noticing Sam's odd expression concerning her choice to bring a book bag to the theater, Rachel decided to provide him with some sort of explanation. "I'm writing a paper on themes in horror films for English class." she said with a slight shrug.

"Oh, so this isn't a romantic study date?" Sam asked looking his little brother directly in the eyes. That got Kyle's attention.

"If you're trying to embarrass me Sam it won't work." Kyle snapped. "Because, for your information, Rachel happens to be my girlfriend. Isn't that right, Rachel?" Kyle asked; his voice so smug it reminded Sam fleetingly of Double. The Devil's bounty hunter found himself briefly at a loss for a comeback, a rare occurrence for the usually witty twenty one year old. So instead, he decided to engage his brother in a sort of staring contest; so both glared angrily, directly into his bother's eyes.

"Last time I checked…" Rachel said uncertainly as she looked from Sam to Kyle and back again. "Right, so as much as I'd love to stay in the middle of this wonderfully awkward family moment, Kyle, we have a movie to catch." She began to walk off but noticed that Kyle's competitive spirit had him locked in a stare down with Sam. She sighed and walked back over, pulling Kyle's arm. "Come on Kyle, we have a lot to do." she said tugging a bit harder as Kyle refused to move. "Kyle?" she asked realizing he wasn't moving. "Paper? Movie? Remember?" She paused thoughtfully. She pressed her index finger gently against her cheek and tilted her head to one side, her dual colored eyes flashing from one brother to the other. Finally she gave a heavy sigh. "Boys." she muttered exasperatedly. "Kyle, I'm going to the movie, you come once your maturity level has reached over the age of 5." She said rolling her eyes and walking away, to the other side of the theater (far from Kyrii and Double, Sam noted thankfully).

"Rachel!" Kyle called snapping instantly back to reality and dashing quickly after his girlfriend. Sam watched his brother vanish among the people in the crowded theater before he realized that the line for tickets had completely diminished. Sam considered that his luck might have been changing and quickly made his way up to the counter. He pulled out his ID and wallet on his way to avoid delaying any more than he had too. He had already wasted enough time messing around with his brother and he wouldn't be surprised to find that Kyrii had made her own horror movie while Double sat there watching and laughing as the mortals were gored by an outlandish queen.

"What movie sir?" the cashier asked cheerfully as Sam ran up to her window.

"_Nightmare on Elm Street_, the one that just started." Sam replied a little breathlessly as he tried to clear his mind of the unimaginable horrors he pictured awaiting him in the theater.

"Are you sure? By the time you get there the movie will all ready be fifteen minuets in-" the cashier replied uncertainly, as she double checked the time on her watch.

"It's fine." Sam cut her off in mid sentence. It seemed to finally click with him how bad it was to leave the two demons alone for such an extended period of time in his world. The woman shrugged and provided Sam with his ticket and the devil's bounty hunter bounded into the theater. He threw open the doors to find Kyrii, Double, and one other person sitting in the theater. Instinctively Sam looked around for splatters of blood or dismembered body parts that may have been deposited by the demons during any sort of spontaneous killing spree, but to theater looked normal. Carefully Sam approached the two demons sliding in next to (who he assumed was) the lesser of the two evils. He sat next to Double who didn't look anywhere near as enthralled in the film as his demonic mother. He looked over at Sam noticing Sam's searching gaze as it traveled around the theater in search of a fight.

"You won't find any corpses if that's what you're looking for." Double said dryly as he slid further back into the red cushioned seats. The crimson fabric drowned out his ghostly features even more. Sam gave a small sigh of relief. "We hid the bodies too well." Double continued off handedly. His tone was so nonchalant that at first Sam missed what he said.

"WHAT!?" Sam yelled angrily upon hearing Double's words. "Surely you're joking!" he demanded his eyes narrowed in what he hoped was a threatening and intimidating glare. The demon smirked and shrugged his slender shoulders seeming far from intimidated.

"What can I say, you weren't here, and mom got bored… they were here… I really didn't feel like stopping her so… we lost about five but we cut them up and stuffed them under the floor boards right under your feet there so we're fine." Double assured him. Sam's feet instantly shot up from the floor when he noticed that there were tiled beneath his feet, not boards at all.

"You _are_ lying!" Sam said accusingly. Double gave a sarcastic and rather creepy (almost sadistic) laugh that seemed to echo through out the theater.

"Of course I'm lying you twit." Double said dryly. "The others left because they couldn't take mother's laughing at the gory parts. Said she creeped them out. Everyone left except for mom because surprisingly she's entertained, me because I'm stuck here," Double turned around in his seat and made a gesture to the theater's only other member who was sitting quietly in the back. "And the escaped soul behind us there because he's contemplating his chances against mom if he makes a surprise attack."


	12. Like Father Unlike Son

Hello, Kaitlin here! Remember how I said I was going to try to get a regular updating schedule? Yeah? Well... that was kind of an Epic Fail. But really, I'm going to try again and I should be able to update regularly for at least a month (it's Christmas Break!). This is your apology-early-update-chapter. I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to Review! And check back Sunday for the next chapter!

* * *

"Who is he?" Sam asked timidly Double had returned his gaze to the screen but he looked back over at Sam, at the sound of his voice.

"Who is who?" Double asked looking irritated in the dim flickering lights of the screen. Sam knew very well that the demon was completely aware of to whom he was referring

"Who is the soul sitting behind us?" Double turned back around and looked at the soul in a very conspicuous manor.

"His name is David Clearman, he's from the seventh circle of hell, the suicide forest, a section of Wrath's Domain. I'm impressed he actually got out considering that most of the time he's a tree." Double replied thoughtfully. "There is no way he could have escaped on his own; therefore it is as I've suspected: looks like Hell has a leak." He smirked as he leaned back in his seat and Sam saw the flash of crimson streak across his fake pupils; he was beginning to associate red with everything bad in his life: Double's eyes, the Queen's butterflies, Wrath's hair… yeah… red definitely wasn't symbolizing anything good.

"You have leaks in Hell?" Sam asked surprised. "People helping souls escape?" Double laughed coldly earning him a rather irate shushing from his mother who was deeply involved in the goring that was taking place on screen.

"No. We don't have people in Hell. We have demons and souls." Double replied in a low whisper. Sam noticed, much to his dismay, that Double's whisper sounded suspiciously like a hiss. Ignoring the overwhelming eeriness of the demon his own age, Sam decided to pursue the topic further. After all, the devil's son was far more informative than his boss had ever been. Half the time Sam was forced to look up souls for himself. Double just had the information available.

"Who would help souls escape?" Sam asked, quite interested in the theory of corruption in the devil's domain. Double looked at him as if he were a complete idiot, though Sam was beginning to become accustomed to this look. For, though the devil called him clever, his family seemed to have a superiority complex that caused them to view Sam with the utmost disdain.

"Samuel, we're talking about Hell: the afterlife for the morally corrupt, criminally insane, and the general scum of the population. Who _wouldn't _do that?" Double asked shaking his head at Sam's question. "You really have a lot to learn." he added with an amused sigh. Sam had to concede that Double had a very valid point and he turned his attention back to the screen. They were silent for a while (except for the high pitched giggles of the Queen every time something brutal occurred) until Sam remembered a rather vital question he had forgotten to ask. He turned back to Double who groaned the moment Sam faced him. "What now?" he asked irritably.

"That soul… um… David… what's his power?" Sam asked nervously. Double paused, turning his gaze thoughtfully toward the ceiling then shifting his empty and false eyes back toward Sam.

"You know, I honestly don't remember. It's hard to keep track of every soul in Hell." Double said with a shrug. Sam wasn't too sure if he believed the raven haired son of Satan but he had no choice but to accept Double's reply for now.

"Can you make a vessel for him?" Sam probed. He wasn't actually sure what constituted as a vessel or how they were made or if they were even made at all so he wasn't sure if Double understood his question because he was receiving a rather odd look from the demon.

"I could if worse comes to worse…" Double sounded distracted and Sam really didn't like the curious expression on the pale and humanoid features. "But it would involve an awful lot of energy… and dad would- mortal are you feeling alright?" Double asked suddenly.

"Fine… I think…" Sam had been feeling fine until the heir to Hell had posed the question. There really wasn't anything more alarming than having a demon inquire as to your well being. He realized he had to calm down to answer Double properly so he slunk back in his seat. Well… truth be told… he was feeling a little funny. "I feel kind of warm…" Sam muttered thoughtfully. Double's eyes suddenly narrowed at Sam's response and he frowned.

"That coward…" this time Double's voice was a hiss and Sam shivered despite the unusual warmth he was feeling inside him. It was only a mild warmth, but it wasn't the good kind of warmth like the kind he felt after drinking something hot (or seeing Andi); it felt a bit unnatural and Double's reaction wasn't exactly calming. "Stay here." Double ordered his eyes still narrowed and his voice hardly more than a demonic growl. "And don't make any sudden moves. Pretend nothing out of the ordinary is occurring." Sam nodded and Double closed his eyes, his head lulled and Sam wondered briefly if he should be worried. Suddenly he felt something brush against his leg.

"_Don't look_! _Do you want to be suspicious_!?" Sam kept his head focused on the screen. That was Double's voice, but he wasn't speaking. The voice had come directly from inside Sam's head. It was certainly difficult to act like nothing was amiss when there was a demon talking inside his head. Sam's eyes traveled as far as they could without him turning his head and he could see something moving out of the corner of his eyes. There was a shape traveling along the floor and once it reached the wall Sam realized that the shape was Double. But Double was lying in the chair beside him. Sam turned his head slightly to get a better view as Double began crawling up the walls, behaving (for the first time) like the way Sam expected demons to behave. "_What did I just say!?_" Double shouted angrily in Sam's head. Apparently, he wasn't pleased with the movement.

"Sorry…" Sam muttered softly as Double crawled like a possessed kid in a horror movie, up the walls and along the ceiling until he was positioned directly above the soul.

"_Shut up will you_!?" Double snapped his demonic growl pulsing in Sam's skull. "_Now when I tell you, duck. Got that?_" Sam started to nod but he was cut off. "_Stop answering me_!_ I'm in your head I can tell what your thinking a simple yes or no would have sufficed_! _You know what_? _This isn't working. I'm taking over for a bit._" Sam wasn't sure what Double meant until there was a flash of red in front of his eyes and he felt his body go numb. The next few events happened all at the same time so Sam had a bit of trouble telling exactly what happened. Double leapt from the ceiling onto the soul; Sam felt his body move on its own and drop onto all fours; and one of the people on the movie screamed to cover up the surprised shriek of the attacked soul. Sam jumped to his feet without knowing exactly what was happening. He was on the other side of the row, behind Kyrii who had stopped watching the movie and was watching the fight with interest. His body performed a handspring and a flip and he landed perfectly next to Double who had his paper white hands around the soul's neck.

"Throw him!" Kyrii cheered excitedly. The soul brought his hand out and it was surrounded by an orange glow and Sam felt the foreign warmth in his chest again. "Set him on fire!" Kyrii cried gleefully. Double threw the soul backward with such fore it collided with the wall, shattering the plaster. The orange glow vanished and the warmth faded.

"His power," Double explained as the soul combusted and launched like a bullet at Sam and Double. Sam's body responded by ducking under the chairs again. "Is to combust people from the _inside_." Double was talking normally now though it was hard to hear him over the crackling of flames above Sam's head as the soul hovered over the chairs. Sam could see the flames spitting out of the cracks between the chairs. His body rolled and he stood up a few rows away from the flaming seats. He ran to the wall and began to crawl up it the way Double had done.

"Let go of the mortal! Let him fight on his own! It's no fun if you're controlling him! He's far less likely to die if you're in control!" Kyrii whined.

"Mother! My mission is to assure the safety of the mortal!" Double called back. "If he dies father will be most displeased and I have no desire to invoke his fury." The soul was no longer on fire; it was hovering thoughtfully above the seats. Double was back in his human form, the sleeping Double on the chair had vanished completely, Sam made a mental note to ask Double about that when there wasn't a homicidal soul out to kill him.

"You're too distracted with trying to protect him." Kyrii said with a dejected sigh. "You're drawing out the fight way longer than it should be. He's only a seventh level soul Double; if you were any good you could have destroyed him by now."

"Yes mother but I'm not trying to destroy him, I'm trying to bring him back to Hell. His punishment is far from completed." Double retorted as the soul set fire to all of the chairs in hopes of burning Sam who was safely (thanks to Double) clinging to the wall above the flames. Kyrii floated above the fire, yawning widely at the spectacle. Double was on the wall opposing Sam.

"You bore me. I could have this entire fiasco solved by now with just one butterfly." Kyrii complained as she watched the theater blaze below her. Sam wondered briefly if it reminded her of home, seeing everything aflame.

"_Not really_." Sam jumped. He had forgotten that Double was still in control of his body, still inside his head and that every thought that crossed his mind was broadcast to the devil successor as well. "_Only a portion of Hell is actually on fire. You know, you should really consider doing some research sometime. It may be of use to you in situations like these_."

"Thanks Double," Sam grumbled under his breath. He wondered briefly if it was okay to refer to the Prince of Hell by his first name but Double either didn't notice or didn't care. "If I survive this I'll hit the books, promise."

"_You'll be just fine._" Double assured him, though Sam had a very strong feeling that Double's definition of fine didn't necessarily involve him retaining the use of all of his limbs."_Joan is here_." Sam looked below him and sure enough the theater doors had flown open.

"Oh. Joan. Well there goes my fun." Kyrii said with a sigh. The figure in the doorway was wearing a dark gray raincoat with the hood pulled all the way up over her face. Sam couldn't make out a single feature other than her humanly pale skin. She was mortal, at least he knew that much. She pulled out what appeared to be a small water pistol and pulled the trigger. The small green, plastic gun unleashed a vast stream of water extinguishing every flame in the theater. She released the trigger and the gun began to suck everything up like a vacuum, the soul included. Once the soul was gone Double lowered Sam to the floor and returned to the floor himself. Kyrii remained floating. Joan bowed to Kyrii without a word of acknowledgment to Sam, or even a nod or sympathetic smile. Oddly enough, Sam noticed she didn't bow to Double. Sam tried to run toward her, to call to her once he was on the ground but Double was still in control and he had Sam frozen to the spot. But Sam did have the ability to talk.

"Joan! Joan wait!" She was pocketing the gun and turning to go but at the sound of Sam's voice she stopped. She turned slightly and shook her head and ran quickly from the theater. Well that had been a complete waste, his didn't find out anything about her. There was a flash of red in front of his eyes again and Sam realized that Double had released him. "Why didn't you let me go near her!?" Sam demanded angrily.

"Well it was quite apparent she had no interest in socializing with you either." Double retorted haughtily. "Unlike you, Joan is a very cautious Reaper. Her identity is a secret to the souls she seeks so as to protect her friends and family whereas you seem to have no problem with just throwing your friends in mortal peril."

"Well mortal I'm impressed." Kyrii interrupted. "That was actually quite enjoyable. I'll tell my husband you did an excellent job!"


	13. And so the plot thickens, ENTER LUST!

Kaitlin here! I have kept my promise! The new chapter is up! This is the part where I begin to incorporate all the things that have happened in Reaper while the story was being written. You know, the Rebellion arch and all of that very fun stuff. So here it is, the next chapter of Souls, Sins, and Saviors! Note: There is a bit of a commentary at the bottom!

* * *

"Sammy, glad to see you!" Glad was not the term Sam would have used as he turned the corner and found himself at a table with the Devil and the black haired human form of the boy Sam now knew to be the Devil's son. Double had his head down, the angled black bangs fell into his sunken human eyes. "Have a seat." the devil gestured to the seat beside him at the triangular table. Double didn't once look up from the cup gripped tightly in his hands. His gaze made Sam feel a bit nervous because the devil's son looked… guilty.

"What's going on?" Sam asked uncertainly. The devil looked at him, frowning slightly his eyes narrowing at Sam's gaze which had traveled to Double. "I thought Queen Kyrii said I did a good job completing the task." It had been only a day since Kyrii and her son had decided to return to Hell, having had their fill of the devil's requests and the mortal world in general.

"Well you see Sammy," the devil looked at him with the serious expression he reserved for the cases in which he was angry. "We have a problem." That much was apparent; the devil (despite his frequent claims) never just invited Sam for dinner and would never go out of his way to teleport him to a restaurant. Though, Sam had to admit the location the devil had taken him to was quite high class. "You remember my son Double, don't you?" Sam nodded and the devil's eyes flashed in a way that sent shivers down Sam's spine and made his blood turn cold. Luckily, the icy look had not been directed toward him but to the demon sitting beside the suited king of darkness. "That's the problem."

"Father, my apologies again. I was not expecting to see mother and the word just slipped from my mouth. I failed you." Double said his voice was soft, almost frightened sounding. Sam looked from father to son with a blank expression.

"Silence Double!" The devil snapped his voice a booming roar Sam had never heard before and would have liked to never have heard at all. The mood shifted quickly and the devil turned to Sam, calm and collect, as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. "Now Sam, you see Double here is Hell's little secret." The devil sighed, the darkness overcoming his face once more as his eyes trailed back onto the hunched form of his son. "No one aside from my immediate family knows he exists." Sam thought about the demonic car, the way Double had controlled people. The way the soul acted in the fight. Could it have been possible that the soul had no idea who Double was?

"That explains why Joan didn't bow to him…" Sam said thoughtfully. "She didn't know who he was… did she…?"

"I would hope not." The devil said with an icy laugh. "And once you get up from this table, neither will you." Sam blinked; it took him a moment for the Devil's words to sink in.

"Wait… are you taking away my memories!?" Sam didn't like it when Double was in his head, reading his mind; he certainly was not going to be any more keen on the Devil jumping into his head and messing around in there.

"No no, not me Sammy, I'm above that kind of menial labor. I could have Double do it, but he's all ready in trouble for messing around and any trace of his magic on you would bee exceedingly suspicious to anyone in the Rebellion…" Rebellion…? Sam thought to himself. It was weird that the Devil himself should have to worry about a rebellion. "Though if the one who is doing the erasing doesn't get here soon, I might have to leave it to Double…"

"Or not do it at all." Sam suggested helpfully. The Devil sent him a sharp look. Double smirked and stifled a demonic laugh. The Devil gave him an even darker look and the demon silenced his mirth as if nothing had ever occurred.

"Sammy, what must be done will be done no matter how painful it will be. I wouldn't tempt me or I will leave it up to my lovely wife to decide your fate. You _are_ replaceable." The way the Devil stressed the word 'are' sent shivers down Sam's spine and he was forced to look away from the cold dark eyes boring holes into his body. Instead he tried to find something else to focus on, anything else. The restaurant was filled with people but it was doubtful that any of them could see or hear him if he had the sudden need to scream out in pain in case his organs were ripped from his body, or if some similar situation did occur (which, all in all, was not incredibly unlikely).

"But I thought Queen Kyrii liked me…" Sam looked up pitifully at the Devil who openly laughed at his words though this time his dark haired heir didn't make a sound.

"You misunderstand her Sam. The word 'like' for her simply means that she'll have fun torturing you before she kills you. She'd take out her best friend if I asked her to…" He trailed off thoughtfully. "Not that she has any friends, but operating under the assumption that she was capable of maintaining a social bond not based on power or fear, she would sever it the moment she got bored. I've, on more than one occasion, stopped her from killing her own children… not that I haven't considered letting her go through with it…" The devil's gaze again fell on Double who stared hard into his drink again.

"Yeah… Queen Kyrii said something about having more kids…" Sam mumbled trying his very best not to look at the Devil, or his son. He never had thought it possible, but, for the first time in his life, he was feeling sorry for the Son of Satan.

"My daughters aren't much of a secret. Trouble and Toil are really of no interest to the demons of Hell. They are Princess and have little chance of inheriting my power. That will go to my son, Double, assuming I don't completely destroy him the moment we get home." Sam and Double winced simultaneously. They both looked away from the devil and searched the crowd for something to watch. Finally, Sam managed to look back over, the Devil was sitting, hands folded on the table as if in prayer, but on his face was the most demonic, twisted, smile the Reaper had ever seen.

"Why are you telling me this?" The suspicion in Sam's voice was not supposed to be so prominent. The Devil laughed making Sam almost wish he were once again screaming with rage because his laugh made Sam's blood stop in his veins and the color drain from his face. The laugh was not the gentlemanly chuckle the Devil often used, instead it was… in a word… demonic.

"It's not like you'll remember it Sammy. I have no qualms about explaining myself to you when moments from now you'll be no better off than before. I find it highly amusing actually because the more you know now, the more you'll want to keep your memories and the more fun it will be to take them away from you…" The devil looked at his watch. "When she gets here that is."

"It's almost like Deus ex machina." Double mumbled more to himself than anyone else at the table. The Devil's black eyes flickered to his pale faced son, but the Devil remained silent. Sam sat there uncomfortably, not sure what to do in this situation. High school never covered what to do when in the middle of uncomfortable family moments within demon families. Perhaps, Sam mused, that was something they covered in college.

"I'm here…. Daddy." That low feminine drawl was something Sam had been hoping never to have to hear again. He turned to see the girl standing in the middle of the crowd in her silver nightgown, teddy bear gripped to her chest, one shoulder bare from the oversized collar slipping off of it.

"Sloth…?" Sam managed to choke out as the girl slunk over to the table moving like a snail stuck in molasses (Sam actually thought the snail would have beaten this girl if they were engaged in some sort of race, and was briefly amused by this mental picture as the ratty dark haired Sin made her way over to the table.)

"Acedia… my dear girl… you're late as always." The Devil's voice was calm and he was smiling with that eerie withdrawn little smirk he always used when talking to Sam. Sloth pulled out a chair and plopped herself down in it, gray eyes peering out through her oily, ratty, brown bangs. She slowly ran her fingers through her boyishly short and disgustingly greasy brown hair and looked with her vacant and bored expression from one person at the table to the next. As her dead gray eyes fell on Sam, the smallest hint of a smirk formed in the corner of her cracked and dry lips.

"Hey Sam…" She droned plopping her elbow on the table and sitting her head in her hand. "Is this the guy… you were talking… about Daddy…?" Same looked at his watch it took her over a minute to complete that short little sentence. He had timed it; he had nothing else to do. It was really that boring to sit there and listen to her talk.

"Indeed it is my dear." The Devil continued with a formal politeness that made Sam wonder why she could be late without any sort of negative repercussions but poor Double got threatened to be killed for something that was partially his mother's fault.

"All right… then…" Sloth looked at Sam, taking his face in her hands. Her skin was surprisingly cold and dirty to feel against his cheeks. She directed his face to look at her, look directly in those cold dead looking gray eyes. Sam stared, mouth slightly agape. "Relax…" She murmured as her eyes began to swirl in dark gray foggy pools. "Just relax and all will be well…" Sam nodded staring at the hypnotic swirl. He watched the movement of the gray fog, head feeling suddenly very strange. He could hear a buzzing in his ears. "Now… give me your memories…" She commanded in a soft, breathy voice. Sam's eyes widened as a silver stream of what appeared to be smoke drifted through his mouth. He could hear the last few days playing out backward in his head. Images flashed before his eyes and he tried his best to focus on them, to keep them grasped in his mind's eyes but they kept dissipating in swirls of silver smoke that continued to drift around Sloth's neck forming a circle. The smoke solidified into a silvery locket that fell gently against the drab gray fabric of Sloth's nightgown.

* * *

Sam blinked. Where was he? He looked at the Devil, Sloth, and the strange demon boy beside the devil. He vaguely remembered the Devil telling him that the boy was a leader of a Demon rebellion and the Devil was bringing him back to Hell for punishment. Sam shivered. He looked around him; all the people here were dressed elegantly except for Sloth and himself. No one else at the restaurant seemed to notice and after having shown the Devil's wife around Sam decided not to ask questions. Sloth took off the weird silver necklace she had been wearing, the moon shaped charm on it caught Sam's eye and he found himself longing for it. "In case… I dunno… you want to give it… back or something." Sloth muttered as she handed the necklace to the Devil who smiled and pocketed it.

"Thank you sweetie." The Devil replied with a smirk. "Sammy, you're free to leave." Sam blinked again and he was back at the Workbench.

* * *

A few months later Sam walked back into his, Sock's, and Ben's apartment. He sighed. Ben and Sock weren't home yet from… whatever it was they were doing. He dropped his keys on the counter and headed toward his room. He opened the door and let out a loud cry as he saw a woman dressed in a shimmering crimson dress sprawled out on his bed. First of all Sam had to get over the fact that there was someone there at all, then he had to get over the fact that her dress was perhaps the most revealing article of clothing he had ever seen a real woman wear in public. He drew his eyes way from her outfit with great difficulty, seeing her dark raven hair fanning out around her and her cold black eyes staring at him, her vermilion lips turned upward into a smile.

"Finally! Sammy!" She rushed over to him, throwing her arms around his neck pulling herself up against him, taking his face in her hands, her crimson nails brushing his cheek.

"Wh-Who are you!? How did you get in here?" Sam managed to choke out as the phrase 'I'm with Andy' played on repeat through his mind.

"I let myself in, doll face." The girl said off handedly. "I'm Lust, and I need your help."

* * *

Kaitlin again, I hope you enjoyed this section of the story since it was a bit different from what I'm usually doing. But, as promised, Lust has made her first appearance! Also, the Devil calls Sloth Acedia in the story, that is the Latin word for Sloth. The Sins and Higher Class demons will sometimes go by their Latin names in more formal situations. The Devil just happened to use it. Also, this is some explanation of the origin of Double's Name, (hence his sisters' names, Toil and Trouble... Macbeth anyone?). There will be more on that later as Reaper fanfic covers the SECOND part of Reaper! Read and Review lovely people!


	14. Not A Snowball's Chance in Hell

Kaitlin here again! I have been quite productive this break! Anyway, the new chapter is going up early today (instead of Sunday which I have decided to make my official updating day) because I am going on a trip, (not my choice). Anyway, back to the story, hope you like it! Lust is one of the main reasons this story was rated T, (another being Kyrii, and still another being someone you haven't met yet). So here it is, the next chapter! Thanks so much for all the reviews! KEEP IT UP!

* * *

"L-Lust…?" Sam managed to choke out at last. He had been standing in the room with the beautiful black haired woman draped over him, head on his chest, hands gently touching his cheek, for quite some time. She smelled so good, but it was a strange foreign scent. _I'm with Andy. _He reminded himself.

"The one and only, cutie." She pulled away, winking at him. She walked around his room, examining various things that he had lying around. Sam couldn't help but notice that her hips swayed rhythmically when she walked and her hair flowed down her back like a wave of dark onyx. "Listen doll face…" She tuned back around to face him. "I have a problem and I need a strong, handsome man like yourself to help me with it." She sat herself up on the desk. "There's this lost soul… and he's technically my responsibility, he's from my domain of Hell and he managed to get out."

"So you want me to catch him…?" Sam asked as he watched the woman's every movement a bit more closely than perhaps Andy would have liked. (He just had to be safe, he told himself trying to give reason behind the way his heart was beating.)

"That's part of it… but there's more… you see Stepmother got word of this and she's bored as usual and so she decided to make a game out of it. So you have to catch him, but you also have to catch him before Joan does."

"You're pitting me against Joan?" Sam's voice raised an octave. He had heard a lot about the more experienced Reaper. He didn't think he was ready to compete against someone who could take down a soul with the ability to make him combust internally and set the theater ablaze.

"It wasn't _my_ idea. And I certainly didn't want to bet on you, baby, despite that handsome face of yours, you're no opponent for Joan… I had to pick the losing side to bet on, since it was my soul that escaped." As Lust spoke, her hair continued to fly around her, almost as if pushed by an unseen wind.

"Wait… you're betting on me?"

"Well, not technically, gorgeous." Lust moved so that her body was positioned in a way to best accentuate the perfect curvature of her body. "Technically, we're betting against you, cutie. Besides me, only two other Sins bet on you."

"Who else bet on me…?' Sam wasn't sure whether or not to be offended by Lust's statement or curious about which sins actually had faith in him.

"Gluttony, because she likes you and Sloth, because she was asleep and we needed someone else to put money on you. And since we're betting on you, we get to help that cute little body of yours beat Joan to the finish line." Sam wasn't sure what he's supposed to say to this. His cheeks felt hot under the gaze of Lust's strong black eyes. There's so much sharpness to the black pupils that it looked almost like her eyes were just endless black pits. Sam felt himself being drawn into them, falling into those empty black eyes. Her crimson lips twisted into a smile and Sam saw a flash of Andy in his mind, allowing himself to get back on topic.

"But doesn't Joan still have an unfair advantage?" he asked straightening himself up. "I mean, she has Queen Kyrii on her side." Lust made a noise as if holding back laughter. However, she gave way and let soft musical laughter spill from her blood colored lips. Her voice echoed through the small apartment and again Sam was lost in the mere sound of her voice.

"You obviously don't know Stepmother very well…" Lust laughed. "She's never really been the helpful type. You're much better off with us helping you. Trust me, I _always _get what I want, no man can deny me… woman either." She walked forward, pulling herself against him; Sam found himself lost in a senseless stupor, enveloped by a cloud of perfume. "Don't drool on me sweet heart," she spoke with her lips against his, "keep that sexy mouth of yours closed for right now." She bit his lip softly. "We have work to do." She pulled away from him, cupping his cheek with her hand, her raven colored hair suddenly looking much longer. Sam looked down and saw that the ends of her dark hair had turned to snake like tendrils and had wrapped around his waist. He looked back into her eyes and he saw, for the first time, a demonic glare that mimicked the evil satanic eyes of Avarice when she had grown angry with him. "And I don't like to lose." Lust hissed, two voices spilling from her crimson lips; the soft elegant voice of the beautiful woman and a growling demonic voice roaring under it.

"Y-Yes m'am." Sam stuttered wide eyed and terrified. The woman smiled again, pulling away further, her long raven hair returning to normal.

"That's a good little Sammy boy…" Lust cooed. She walked past him, the same hypnotic swaying of her perfectly round hip, the same billowing black hair. Despite the fact that she had just threatened to kill him, Sam found himself staring open mouthed with desire after her. "Come on, into the kitchen with you, baby… we have to talk about the case." She pointed at him, beckoning him to come with her finger.

"Right. Coming!" Sam replied running after her. He almost gave another shout of surprise for in his kitchen, at the table where Ben and Sock usually sat, Gluttony was sitting, munching on some old take out Chinese food that had to have been almost as old as the refrigerator (which it seems she had helped herself to). Sloth was at the table too, but she was face down in a puddle of drool, fast asleep. "Wh-What are you two doing here?"

"They bet on you too hon." Lust replied sitting on the counter, legs crossed, body tilted backward at a seductive angle. "They want to help."

"I do at least." Gluttony giggled her mouth full of food still. "Sloth just sort of came along for the ride. I brought a chair to wheel her around in, in case we have to do any walking." She turned to Sam. "If she doesn't get her twenty three hours of sleep minimum, she gets all cranky and tries to kill people. She's so silly!" The sin informed him in a fake whisper.

"Gluttony, do you have the information on the soul I told you to steal?" Lust asked looking to her sister expectantly.

"Right here sis!" Gluttony reached into the pocket of her apron and dropped a folder on the table. Sam reached over and picked it up. It was covered in bits of food that Sam brushed away, disgusted.

"If he's from your domain," he looked over at Lust, "why don't you have the information on him?" The sin looked horrified but even that expression made Sam's heart beat faster and his mouth go dry as he watched her.

"Do I look like I have the time to go through my domain and meet every adulterer in Hell? For the love of Father you really are some kind of idiot." Lust grumbled. A long tendril of raven hair extended from her head and she reached over, opening the folder, and showing Sam a picture of an attractive looking man with an elegant smile.

"Travis Campbell…" Sam read allowed looking at the black and white photo of a very well dressed man with a smooth and suave smile.

"An actor if I remember correctly…" Lust murmured more to herself than to Sam. The bounty hunter looked through the information and nodded. The dark haired woman gave an excited laugh. "Oh yes! I remember him! He went around seducing actresses in the movies he starred in, married or unmarried, it didn't matter. He would sleep with them and leave them the moment the movie ended. And to top it all off, he was married himself…" She laughed, clapping her slender alabaster hands together with a sort of maniac glee. "Oh, I liked him very much!"

"I didn't." Gluttony butted in with a sort of childish pout that made her contrast greatly with the woman who she claimed to be her sister. "He didn't take them out to dinner or anything. What kind of a jerk doesn't at least feed his dates? He's lucky they didn't eat him or something. If it had been me. I would have totally eaten him." Sam shuddered. Gluttony may be adorable in a weird way but she was still scary in her own right.

"What are his powers?" Sam asked looking from one Sin to the next.

"You mean you don't know?" That was a new voice. Sam whipped around to see a face staring at him from the mirror over his sink that was definitely not his own. He recognized the sapphire hair and the glistening silver and diamond tiara with the perfect face and eyes to force Sam to want to simultaneously ogle at Lust and admire the newcomer's intense beauty. She watched him, resting her chin on her folded arms, treating the small mirror like a window.

"Stay out of this _Superbia_!" Lust snapped eyes blazing. "You work with Joan. We'll work with Sam!" Pride. Sam recalled her being quite stuck up when he last met her and he doubted anything had changed since his run in with Wrath.

"Oh the Latin name… someone's irritable today." Pride chuckled as Lust's face flushed. Same deduced that Superbia must be Latin for Pride. Maybe they called each other by their Latin names to be more formal… or if one of them was in trouble. "I was just seeing how my favorite loser sisters were doing." Pride smiled, her brilliant white teeth almost seemed to glow in strange spectral light that seemed to constantly surround her. "I would be helping Joan but she doesn't need any help. Just being in my mere presence has given her the ability to research the spirit with… some help from our sources… and she all ready has an idea of where the spirit will try attacking next!"

"All of that so soon…?" Gluttony asked looking up as Pride burst out into her own musical laughter. Lust and Pride in the same room was making Sam's head hurt. He wanted to watch them both simultaneously but they were too far apart.

"Well duh, she's more experienced, she's got more people helping her, and to top it off she has the personification of pure perfection guiding her smoothly through her trial." Pride smirked, her crystal eyes narrowed as she leaned out of the mirror, hair toppling down over her bare shoulder. "Why? Doesn't Sam all ready have all of this information?" She asked mockingly.

"Yes!" Lust shouted at the same time Gluttony replied "No." Pride laughed again.

"You disappoint me," Pride announced with a heavy sigh. "You lost track of your spirit and now your just embarrassing yourself by hanging out with inferior beings. And it's not like you're me, I have an excuse, no being is my equal, to me, all are inferior."

"I think you might have an ego problem." Sam interrupted with a smirk on his own face. He really just wanted Pride to leave but she seemed intent on staying and mocking.

"Awwww… that's so cute, it thinks it's funny." Pride retorted icily. "Mortals are so naïve. I might even up the ante and put my bet on that he gets killed."

"I'm willing to make that change." Lust growled angrily, black eyes blazing.

"No the stakes are all ready high enough as it is. Not that I'm ever wrong… but it's not fair to push my other sisters into a bargain they weren't there for… and I'm not going to be the one to get Stepmother angry. Well anyway… I best get going. I have to prepare my victory speech." She smiled at Sam and winked playfully. "Bye Gluttony, Sloth, _Luxuria_." She laughed and vanished as Sam's reflection returned to the silver surface. The black haired sin whipped around, coal eyes blazing with fury.

"We will win this Sam! No matter what it takes!"


	15. Help Stinks Quite Literally

Hello! Kaitlin here with a new chapter! (On schedule too, what are the odds of that happening?) I'm really glad you are all enjoying the story thus far. This chapter starts off a little differently, just a warning, not to mention it brings back some blasts from the fan-fic's past! Not the last you'll see of them either. But anyway, here we go! Chapter fifteen!

* * *

"My lady, may I pose a question to you?" Death turned around, her black eyes falling on the pale faced demon standing behind her at the base of the small city she was about to enter. She sighed, quickly recovering from her first reaction which was just utter shock.

"Double… funny to see you here, what is it you want?" The horsewoman was not pleased to see him. Being an apocalyptic entity, as she explained to that pleasant Sam boy a while back, was not a job that worked for either side. It was simply a job and someone had to do it.

"I see you are cutting regular formalities my lady." The demon boy smirked at her and the blood colored orbs floating in his empty sockets flashed. The dark haired woman scoffed a bit as she pulled out her black, electronic PDA checking dates and times so as not to waste valuable time. She looked over her shoulder at the city seeing nothing. Figured, she thought to herself, eyes narrowed. She turned back to the boy in front of her.

"All right, but make it fast. I have work to do as soon as those two finish up." She gestured to the city behind her. "They are always so late…" she muttered to herself checking her skull shaped watch again and glaring behind her as if it would actually make the process speed up any faster. She began tapping her foot impatiently as the demon boy cleared his throat.

"I have a proposition for you." The boy began with a bow to soften the horsewoman's stern and stubborn views on him as well as his cause.

"For the last time I don't care how much power your dad has, the answer is still no. I will not, no matter how many times you ask, start any sort of mass devastation that is not listed here in this PDA. Got that kiddo?" The horsewoman asked, her hand on her hip and the glowing screen of her enchanted device shoved in the demon boy's face casting a sickly glow over his paper white skin and illuminating an expression of disdain.

"That was not the question good lady." Double replied with a dry sort of irritation in his voice. Death's black eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I just thought…" Death lowered her PDA away from the boy's demonic face. The glowing orbs, which had shrunk from the sudden influx of light, return to their normal size the way human pupils would in response to the same set of stimulus.

"It's about Sam Oliver." Double interrupted the horsewoman's stammering, knowing just as she did that she was on a very tight schedule and apocalyptic events could only be delayed for so long without consequence.

"Sam?" Death seemed even more surprised as her PDA replaced itself with an elegantly decorated scythe. "You mean that nice little bounty hunter boy who was baby sitting Wrath? Brown hair, average height, not very bright-"

"That's the one." Double interrupted her as soon as he confirmed that she recalled the boy to who he was referring.

"What about him? You all ready have his soul, what more do you want from that poor boy?" Death asked, leaning on her scythe, black eyes narrowed in a way that would frighten mortals but had no effect of the demon boy who had faced the glare of the devil and survived.

"He's in over his head. Mother and my half sisters have started a sort of twisted game wherein they pitch one Soul Reaper against another. Even in Hell the odds are highly unfair. Sam is forced to compete against Joan in a competition on which mother and Lust are betting. The task is to find and capture a lost soul, Travis Campbell ex-actor, before the other. Now I know you have certain knowledge that could help Sam get through this and… since Joan is obviously the more qualified. I was hoping I could ask you to tip the scales in a more even balance in this foolish little game that's been created." Death looked hard at Double as he explained the situation, feeling a wave of disbelief overcome her. Was the son of Satan really trying to make a match fair? That had to be a sign of the apocalypse, (she decided to look into it when she got home). She opened her mouth searching for the right words for this… most unusual situation.

"Why do you care?" Yes. Those were definitely the right words. Double smirked, his face looking almost like his father's with the sinister smirk transforming his pale features into a demonic display of overconfidence and plotting.

"I don't. I just want to mess with their odds. Been a while since I've thrown dad a curveball anyway. And if they get to do stuff behind his back without telling me, I should have full right to do stuff behind his back to make it all fall apart." Double shrugged his slender shoulders as he shoved his porcelain hands into the dark black pockets of his jeans.

"I can't tell if you're being conniving or nice right now…" The Grim Reaper of the Apocalypse said with narrowed and suspicious onyx eyes. The devil's protégé's smirk widened revealing two vampirically sharp canines and angled shaped teeth.

"Conniving. Trust me."

"Keep telling yourself that sweet heart but I'm starting to think you may have a nice side."

"So says the woman whose family will bring about the end of all life as we know it." Double retorted not liking Death's accusations one bit.

"Hey hey, it's just a job." Both entities turned around to face a woman in a green sweater that hung loosely around her bare shoulders, and tight emerald jeans. She had copper hair with bright lime streaks in it and sharp eyes the color of emeralds in their prime. Beside her stood a tall young man with mousy brown hair that was turning ash gray at the bottom. His hair concealed his eyes and a cigarette hung from between his lips. He was dressed in a sloppily buttoned shirt with sleeves that were rolled up unevenly and kaki pants that were caked with mud and grime.

"Lord Pollution, Lady Pestilence, nice of you to join us." Double mused as he looked at the two. It hadn't been too long ago (in demon years that is) since Pestilence of the Four Horsemen had been split into two separate beings: Pestilence and Pollution, giving the immortal community a long running joke about how there were technically five of the four horsemen. Pestilence seemed to be the only one who didn't find this joke very funny, something about not liking having to share her powers with her easily distracted but good natured twin brother.

"Hey sis," Pestilence ignored Double in favor of looking at Death. "We're all ready for you in there. Now I gotta split, big plague to tend to down in South Africa. Choa!" The horsewoman in green gave a cheery wave to the others before running off and vanishing in a swarm of insects. This left the son of Satan with two horsemen.

"Look Double, I'd love to help this weird little plan of yours but I have work to do…" The onyx eyed entity trailed off looking at the quiet man with the ratty hair staring off into the distance. "Pollution, can you do me a favor?"

"Hmmm….? Yeah…. Sure…" The man spoke slowly like Sloth but he didn't sound tired… just distracted. He turned his head to look at the entities before him.

"I need you to deliver a message for me."

* * *

Sam sighed walking into the workbench with three sins tailing behind him. Technically… it was two sins and a sin in a wheelchair but the concept was still the same. He had to go to his place of employment, face Andy, Sock, and Ben, with Lust, Gluttony, and Sock tailing behind him.

"Morning Sam." Sam looked up at the sound of his name. The new guy, David, waved to him, dark black hair obscuring his dark eyes. David hadn't started but a few days ago and Sam figured he was some sort of Goth kid looking for work so he had left him alone. But, David seemed to have taken a liking to Sam. He would greet him every morning and stand up to Ted for him. It was weird… Ted rarely said a thing to David unless David was addressing him. That… and Sam had the weirdest feeling that he had met the black haired worker somewhere else…

"Is this really where you work?" Lust's voice had the same sort of disgust and disbelief Avarice's voice had contained when she first visited Sam's place of employment.

"I remember this- OOOO! SNACKBAR!" Gluttony cried gleefully. She tried to make a dash for the food but Lust grabbed her by the collar stopping her short.

"Not so fast, we have to get this over with so mortal here doesn't lose his source of income and way to pay for those movie channels he tries to block when Andy comes over- yes Sam, I know about that I am the sin of Lust after all."

"Hey Sam!" Ben ran over toward him but hesitated seeing that he had company and recognizing the ratty haired sin of Sloth and the dyed multi-color curls of the sin of Gluttony. "What's going on here?" Sock walked up behind him, took one look at Lust, and had his jaw almost reach the floor.

"That must be the beautiful sin of Lust!" he cried running toward her. Her black eyes flashed at him and narrowed.

"Touch me and I kill you."

"Who I will admire from a distance." Sock corrected stepping away from her. She smirked a sort of evil smile that, while it sent shivers down Sam's spine, simultaneously caused his heart flutter in his chest and his face to flush.

"Anyway, Sam, there's some guy here for you." Ben noted. He gestured to a tall, unusual looking man standing in the back of hardware. Sam walked toward him hesitantly; he couldn't see the man's eyes because they were hidden by dirt brown hair that was turning gray at the bottom. However Sam could see that all the screws and nails around the man were rusting and the plastic was turning a grimy sort of gray. That was when the smell hit him. It was like with Lust's perfume. It hit him all at once and put him into a daze. Only this time instead of being intoxicatingly sweet, it made him want to vomit. Sam reeled backward, hands covering his mouth and nose as the man looked up.

"You must be Sam Oliver." His voice was gentle and surprisingly warm and soft. Lust gave him an icy look with her mysterious black eyes. Sam failed to notice this; he was too busy trying to breathe. "I am Pollution of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. It is a pleasure to meet you." He bowed slightly as Sam managed to choke out enough breath to focus on the situation at hand, though he still kept his hand over his mouth.

"What do you want Pollution!?" Lust demanded taking no notice of the fact that they were in a public place and that Sam couldn't technically breathe. Pollution smiled as a gray fog began to spread through the isles turning everything to rust and covering it with grime and soot but concealing them all in return.

"Hey big P!" called Gluttony cheerily (she seemed to like everyone, Sam noticed). _Snore_!Said Sloth, still asleep. Not even the rancid odor of Pollution could wake her up, not that this was a surprising discovery.

"Sam," Pollution smiled at him, it was a warm smile, with a very strange and gentle feel that Sam found the Horsemen to have and the Sins and demons to lack. "I have some information from Death that I believe may be of some interest to you."

* * *

Well there we have it! Hope you guys liked it! We will continue with the contest next Sunday!


	16. The Reaper Race is Afoot

Yay! New chapter! Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I'm really glad everyone is liking this story. If anyone does do artwork of people from my story I would really like to see it! I have done a few sketches of my characters, nothing big. But I would love to see how they look to all of you. Anyway, onto more chapter related details. I'm so glad I'm not the only one who wants to know where Sam's brother went. They need to bring him back in season two. This chapter just reminded me of that really weird character disappearence. They even mention him in the second episode but he just goes poof. So without further ado, here is chapter 16! The Race between Reapers is afoot!!

* * *

"According to Pollution, the soul will make an appearance here." Sam announced as he pulled up in front of the live theater where a production of _Macbeth_ would soon be starting. Lust examined the building, icy coal colored eyes searching for evidence of his presence. Sloth was leaning against the window fast asleep, while Gluttony was devouring a foot long sub she had managed to magically pull out of her apron. "All right, now, our main concern is luring the soul away from the people… right?" Sam asked as he pulled into the crowded parking lot.

"No. Our main concern is winning. Daddy will cover for any of your puny mortal friends getting hurt." Lust replied from the front seat.

"I heard that!" Ben commented from the back. He was on Gluttony's other side. Sock was sandwiched between her and Sloth.

"You were meant to Mortal." Lust retorted icily as she opened the door with a swift, elegant movement and stepped out into the gravel of the parking lot, high, scarlet, stiletto heels crunching on the loose gray stones that hardly seemed to deter her perfect balance.

"Do I get some kind of vessel?" Sam asked, getting out of the car as well. Ben got out next, followed by Gluttony, Sock, and finally Gluttony pulled Sloth out and held her while Sock helped the teenage Sin get the chair out of the trunk and set up correctly.

"I don't have one…" Lust replied turning back to face him. "Technically this is Joan's soul so she gets the official vessel."

"Then how can I actually capture the soul and win the bet?" Sam asked looking from one Sin to the next, ignoring Sloth who was more or less just dead weight in this little escapade. He wasn't even sure if Sloth knew she was actually in this competition at all. It seemed to him the brunet sin was blissfully asleep and closed off to the world at large.

"That is why Gluttony will be making you a vessel." Lust replied looking at her nails, and making sure the blood colored paint gleamed in the fading sunlight.

"Me!?" Gluttony asked looking up and poking her lower lip out into a pout. She folded her arms over her chest, across the front of her embroidered apron. "But Lust," she whined pathetically, "that means I'll have a ton of paper work!"

"What, you can't just raise a hand and say 'Magical Satan powers Activate' and poof there's a vessel?" Sock inquired looking at the more human friendly sin of Gluttony who looked at him briefly confused by the question.

"Are you being serious?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him as Lust made a face of utter disgust at the idea.

"_Magical Satan Powers Activate_?" Lust asked making a face that looked like she had just tasted something very foul. "For his sake he had _better_ be kidding." She tossed her long shining black hair and it fell back down across the low cut shimmering crimson fabric of her dress. But two strands did not fall back, they extended and wrapped around Ben and Sock's necks. "As for you two, you get in Sammy's way or slow him down; you'll wish you had never set foot in my presence. Got that?"

"Y-yes m'am." Sock and Ben stammered as the sin lowered them back onto their feet. Her blood colored lips curled upward into a smirk and her hair returned to normal.

"Now Gluttony, make a vessel!" Lust snapped her perfectly manicured nails together and Gluttony stood up a bit straighter and gave a quick nod of her curly, blonde, raven colored, and burnet head. However, this military style confidence and response was short lived because her narrowed eyes soon widened with an almost childish look of confusion.

"Out of what?" Gluttony asked at last.

"I don't know." Lust snapped irritably. All she wanted was to get inside and do it quickly. The quicker this happened the more she could rub it in Pride's face. "Anything you have on you, I guess." Gluttony thought for a moment and nodded.

"Okay." She shrugged her shoulders and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a large, rainbow colored lollypop. She laid it flat on her palms and muttered something in Latin. The lollypop levitated off of her fingers and spun wildly in the fair falling back onto her open palms and looking unchanged. "Here you go! One vessel hot out of Hell!" Sam took it from her, and then let out a loud yelp because surprisingly the newly made vessel was burning to the touch. Gluttony narrowed her eyes. "I was speaking literally, Sammy. I don't joke when it comes to food metaphors."

"What exactly did you do to the lollypop?" Sam asked holding it more carefully this time (his hands still burned from his first encounter). He was contemplating just how manly he was going to look fighting a spirit with an enchanted lollypop when Gluttony decided to answer him.

"Said some Latin stuff, possessed it, stuff like that." Gluttony replied. "It's pretty typical really for a magical, satanic procedure. I didn't even have to sacrifice you guys or anything!" Gluttony giggled at her own little joke as Lust tapped her foot impatiently on the gravel. Sam pocketed the magical, soul sucking piece of candy.

"What kind of 'Latin stuff'?" Ben asked, wanting to make sure Gluttony had not made some kind of deal with unseen forces in order to make a vessel that would, in any way, involve his immortal soul and eternal torture in the same sentence.

"Magical Satan Powers Activate!" Gluttony cried with another excited giggle. She looked over at Sock who gave her joke a laugh and a nod of approval. Lust on the other hand looked as if approving of Gluttony's little humor attempt was the last thing she wanted to do. Her eyes were narrowed, face expressing a sort of hatred and anger than Sam still found to be oddly attractive.

"We're leaving. Now." Lust's voice was dry, harsh, and she meant business. Sam nodded weakly and the group followed the seductress leader into the building. Sock and Gluttony talked over Sloth while Lust had her fun with the people behind the desk. Sam had to keep his eyes on the floor and mind preoccupied with other thoughts or else risk falling under the same spell the ticket booth men were falling under. Finally Lust returned to them, holding several badges in her hand. "Congrats, you're on stage crew. Now let's get to work before our sisters get here."

"Right, so back stage then?" Sock asked Gluttony as he and Ben took their badges. Sam took his last, and realized that the Sins had not gotten badges for themselves.

"No. Not us, we're going to keep an eye out in the audience and around the theater. Do what you must. We'll contact you if we need you." Lust replied grabbing Gluttony who pulled Sloth behind her has the Sins wandered off down one of the halls leading to the auditorium. Sam sighed heavily and began trying to locate the back stage portion of the theater.

"SAM!" Came a familiar and excited cry. Ever since Sam had moved out, he had seen considerably less of his younger brother or his brother's girlfriend. But he still recognized her cheery voice from several feet away as she called to him. She bounded up, a clip board in hand, a headset over her dark brown hair. She grinned at him excitedly. "Hi! I had no idea you were into theater!"

"Yeah… we're helping out, heard there was a stage crew shortage and decided to give you guys a hand." Sam replied coolly. Rachel frowned at him, her blue eyes, with their unusual green ring in the center, scanned his face carefully before she looked down at her clipboard. Sam suddenly realized why she was dressed in her all back ensemble with the clipboard and the radio headset (which was impressive considering how few plays he had ever attended). "And you're stage manager aren't you?" he asked feeling his lie crumbling.

"Yeah," Rachel replied lifting up one of the sheets of paper on her board and reading the names. "And we don't have a crew shortage." She looked at the badges Sam and his friends had pinned on their shirts, pushing her glasses further up her nose to better examine them. "But since those are authentic, I guess you must be replacing someone. Well… thanks I guess." She smiled at him and turned to walk off to tend to other things.

"Wait!" Sam called realizing that if they wanted to pull this off they would need her help to actually know what was what. "You think you could show us where everything is? And where the actual back stage is?"

"I suppose I can show you where the back stage is, but once you get there, you can just ask the other crew members what to do." Rachel agreed. She gestured for the three college drop outs to follow her down one of the well lit halls.

"So, how's Kyle doing?" Sam asked trying to make conversation as he followed the younger girl through the crowd to the darkened back of the stage. He saw lots of people dressed in all black like Rachel, hanging out around ropes and giant boxes.

"He's good. We have a date after this is over." Rachel stopped short pressing her hand against the earphone of her headset. "What is it?" she asked into the mike. Her face took on an expression of distaste as she listened to whoever was on the other side. Sam thought he saw her pale, looking slightly overcome with worry. "Yeah, I understand. I'll be right up." She pulled the headset off, hanging it around her neck, looking back to Sam. "I have to run, there's an emergency up in lighting."

"Sure, thanks for the help Rachel." Sam nodded. Rachel smiled at him, gave a cheerful wave, and dashed down the hall, vanishing from view in the crowd of black.

"If she's stressed now, imagine what would happen if she knew there were escaped souls from Hell in the building." Sock mused. Sam rolled his eyes. He wandered back stage searching for something out of the ordinary, or just for the soul's suave face.

"Sammy!" Sam whipped around to see the Sin of Gluttony standing behind him. She grinned excitedly, "We found the soul; he's on the roof!" Sam nodded.

"You two stay here and make sure no one gets hurt!" Sam ordered Sock and Ben, who nodded quickly, glad for once to be out of harms way. Sam turned around and bolted after Gluttony, who was surprisingly fast, as she dashed up the stairs to the roof. Sam skidded to a stop as he saw the soul standing on the edge of the roof his fingers had turned to knives and they were pressed up against the neck of a struggling girl- "RACHEL!" Sam cried realizing instantly who the hostage was.

"Sam?" Rachel's eyes flickered briefly away from the man with the blades pressed against her neck as Lust and Gluttony ran to Sam's side. (Sloth was in a wheelchair off to the side.) Sam felt his mouth go dry; he didn't want someone to get hurt in this.

"This is bad…" He whispered to Gluttony and Lust who looked ready to fight despite what might happen to the human hostage.

"I know." Lust agreed. Sam was taken aback by her words. It seemed to him she would be willing to let a mortal die to get her way. But perhaps underneath the dark but perfect exterior, she had something that might resemble a heart. That was, until Sam heard her next words that made his heart skip a beat. "Joan got here first!"


	17. JUSTICE!

Hey! It's Kaitlin and yes, I was one day late on the update. SORRY! I couldn't get to a computer Sunday but here I am with the latest chapter! Thanks so much for all your comments and continue the good work! I really like getting feedback it helps me improve on the story as a whole. Thank you!

* * *

"Wait… what... Where?" Sam looked from the Sin, to the homicidal soul with knives for fingers, to Rachel struggling in his grip.

"Sam, you weren't supposed to be here… you're going to make this so much harder…" Rachel groaned. The Soul pressed the knife closer to her neck. Sam stared at her, dumbfounded by her words. What was she talking about?

"Where's Joan?" He asked looking from Lust to Gluttony, to Sloth and then back to the Soul and Rachel; refusing to realize what was occurring before his eyes. He searched up and down for the hooded reaper, waiting for her to swing over from another building and start attacking the soul with ninja-worthy skills and powers. However, this was not the action movie Sam had seen last week and no one was going to swing in and save the damsel in distress.

"Right there." Lust grumbled, flicking her wrist and pointing one, long, vermilion nail at the Soul with Rachel still in his grip.

"What… behind Rachel?" Sam asked. Everyone, including the Soul, gave him a very blank look (more annoyed than blank in Lust's case). "No." Sam said suddenly as realization hit him for the first time like a punch to his face. "No way. You're wrong. There is no way that my little brother's girlfriend is the other Reaper. It's just not possible." Having made this decision, Sam concluded that now it must be true. (After all, simply disbelieving it had worked so well for him when he had tried it before, back when the Devil had first told him about the deal.)

"Sam…" the dry and nasal voice had almost been lost amongst Sam's thoughts. "Duck." Sloth had spoken and Sam turned to look at her before he got hit hard in the side of the head. He whipped back around; The Soul had advanced on him, still holding onto Rachel with one arm. He made a swipe for the older Reaper who ducked and ran behind him, pulling out his lollipop. He waved it around for a moment before realizing that this method of activation was not working in the least.

"Gluttony!" Sam called as the soul began shooting out knives from his free hand and making Sam run very fast in order to avoid injury. "How do I activate this stupid thing!?" Gluttony, who had been sitting on the edge of the roof beside Lust and Sloth, watching idly as Sam ran for his life, looked up, her curly hair bouncing with the sudden movement.

"Um… I'm not sure…" Gluttony looked thoughtfully up at the sky as Sam narrowly missed having a knife in his neck. "Maybe you should try licking it? Worse comes to worse, you eat the vessel, but at least it'll be delicious!" Gluttony announced after some (what same had hoped was serious) thought. Lust hit Gluttony over the head with the palm of her hand, making the younger looking sin yelp. "I'm just saying…" Gluttony mumbled, pouting cutely.

"You're vessel is a magic lollipop?" Rachel asked as she squirmed slightly in the soul's grip distracting him for a split second from Sam so that he missed his last shot. "This gives the term magically delicious a whole new meaning." She laughed at her joke, despite the eminent death that she seemed to be facing with knives at her throat and a soul bent on death.

"Look it's all Gluttony had on her and-" Sam ducked and the knife flew over him toward Sloth. The demonic bare sprang to life again. Its tiny eyes flashed read and its little stuffed jaws expanded until it could completely engulf the blade. Once the blade was completely in its mouth, it returned it its inactive state leaving Sloth uninjured and unaware. Sam shook his head at the sight not wanting to question anything but why the sins weren't helping him. Instead he turned back to Rachel. "You're not really in a place to insult my vessel anyway." He added, thinking back to her previous comment.

"Oh this?" she asked looking up at the soul who was more intent on getting Sam than on killing her because he had the opportunity for some time now and had not taken it. "No, no, this is all part of my plan, you see. He can't hurt me. I had everything under control until you had to come along and get him throwing knives at you. He did all his own stunts, lots of knife fights when he was alive. Not the best shot in the world though… I've come to realize." Rachel added as the soul narrowly missed Sam again. This time the blade came toward Lust who caught it in a strand of her hair and sent it flying back toward the soul, hitting him in the arm. The knives pressed into Rachel's bare neck and Sam let out a shout but instead of killing her, they hit her skin and harmlessly bounced off. The soul seemed briefly stunned, taking advantage of this; Rachel slammed her elbow into him and pushed his arm off of her. She turned around flashing a mirror at him. A bright light hit him square in the face, temporarily blinding him.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked, almost as stunned as the soul had been. Rachel smirked as she showed him the mirror in her hand. It was encrusted with similar dark sapphires that had the same glow as a certain blue haired Sin Sam had met.

"Mirror of Pride, temporarily stuns spirits." She then pulled a very expensive looking gold necklace out from under her shirt where the over sized; gaudy looking piece of jewelry had been hiding. "Necklace of Avarice, makes your skin impenetrable, unfortunately it also slows you down a lot. Which is kind of how I got caught to begin with." she gave him a slight guilty grin before grabbing what looked like a little bottle of cologne out of her pocket.

"Is that you're vessel?" Sam asked eyeing the little bottle which had the same sort of look as the vacuum, and the camera, and all of the other vessels he had used in the past. She looked over at the soul instead of at Sam and nodded; her brown hair had fallen out of its neat little ponytail and was now in her face. She brushed it back with her hand. "And you make fun of mine?" Sam asked with a smirk. His taunting was interrupted by a cry from the sidelines.

"Sam don't let her use her vessel first!" Lust cried as a strand of her hair wrapped around Rachel's wrist pulling the vessel right out of her hand. Rachel let out a cry as the sin pulled her down to the ground, refusing to let her move her hand from the cement rooftop.

"Like, that is so like totally cheating!" Sam was knocked from behind to the ground. The lollipop toppled from his grip and was picked up by a perfectly manicured, hand decked out in jewels that cost more than Sam's house.

"If you losers can cheat so can we!" screamed a gleeful, childish voice from on top of Sam's back. He deduced that the strong force that had knocked him over had been the little red headed serial killer Sam had come to know and fear.

"I most certainly was not cheating!" Lust cried angrily. Sam heard Rachel cry out again and he heard a skidding sound. "This whole match was unfair to begin with! I was just evening the odds! Now let him go and let's finish this!"

"You let her go first!" Sam was jerked to his feet and felt himself pressed against someone too tall to have been Wrath. Instead the little red head was holding a machine gun pointed at Lust's face. Sam looked over to see Pride holding tightly to his hair with one hand, the other hand, he could feel had been placed around his throat.

"No! Not until you let Sam free!" Lust countered. Sam looked over to see Rachel pulled to the crimson clad sin with the tendrils of raven hair wrapped around her wrists and neck. Gluttony looked from one group of sins to the other (Sam wondered why Kyrii had yet to show up. She's like something like this. She probably couldn't go up to the surface world without her husband knowing, or some stipulation like that… not that Sam missed her).

"You see this is why Daddy never lets us play games with each other." Gluttony sighed as she leaned against Sloth's wheelchair. That was the final straw. Tempers flew and the sins began screaming at each other. 'Let her go', 'Let him go', 'you cheated', 'you're disqualified'. In all the chaos that followed, the soul started to sneak away from the sins. Rachel tried to point this out; but Lust wrapped her hand over the other Reaper's mouth. Just when Sam was sure the Sins would end up getting so mad they would kill both Reapers, there was a flash of white light and the roof became dead silent.

"You'll let them both go. This is in my domain now, and if you do not do as I say, I will be contacting Lucifer." The voice that spoke was smooth and beautiful; it reminded Sam slightly of church bells ringing on Christmas… though he could not put his finger on why that image came to mind. He knew the sins and their demonic stepmother had put on this whole bet without the Devil's knowledge so he was not overwhelmingly surprised when both he and Rachel were released. (However, he was greatly relieved, because Pride apparently could grow her nails out to any length and had decided to press them into his throat.)

"Thank you…" Sam announced as he turned to face his savior. His eyes widen as he saw her for the first time, taking in every aspect of her appearance. She was beautiful, but not in the same sense as Pride or Lust. No, she had a very natural beauty to her, wearing little if any makeup, quite the opposite of the Sins. She had long, curly black hair and a green blindfold over her eyes. She wore a black judges robe, shapeless and modest compared to the sins' tight outfits. In one hand, she carried a golden scale, in another, a white cane. There was a golden circle of light around her head and she was engulfed by a beautiful white glow. She tapped the cane before her as she walked forward.

"Who invited the Virtues?" Pride asked irritably as the glowing woman stepped between Sam and Rachel looking at the Sins. (At least Sam assumed she was looking at them, it was hard to tell with the blindfold over her eyes.)

"I figured she'd come, but no one ever listens to me. No… Envy can never have a good idea. Let's just ignore her as always because everyone knows she's not as smart as the other sins." Envy grumbled from the back of the demonic group. "She always ruins our fun… not that it matters. I'm not allowed to have fun like everyone else because my Virtue's such a busy body."

"No, you're thinking of Diligence, Envy dear. Now, be gone with you, all of you." The woman waved her cane at the sins and they grumbled and disappeared one by one. Once they were all gone she looked up at the sky. "And Kyrii, I know you're watching this little escapade as well, but you may watch no further." She waved her hand, there was a flash of white across the sky and she turned back to the two reapers standing together on the roof. "Are you children all right?"

"Fine thank you." Sam replied. Rachel just nodded her head. "But who are you? What did you do? How did you know to come help us?" The woman smiled at him and Sam felt suddenly very safe, as if nothing could go wrong.

"I am Justice, one of the Seven Contrary Virtues. I heard of the trouble from an old… acquaintance of mine and he was quite intent that I break up this little contest. You needn't worry about the Sins bothering you any further about this, you're under my jurisdiction and they dare not cross me. They are always pulling stunts like this, so I'll probably be back. But I'm afraid I must be going, I have jury duty." The personification of virtue chuckled and Sam blinked and she was gone. There was no flashy exit, no display of lights; she just ceased to be there. Sam looked back over at Rachel who was heading back inside.

"So you're Joan?" He called after her. She stopped short looking briefly annoyed. She sighed and turned back to face him.

"Yes, my full name is Joan Rachel D'arque." She replied, Sam failed to get the historical pun so she continued. "I know you're new at this, and I know you'll want to talk about it, but let's not. Let's just pretend this whole thing didn't happen. Okay? And… no mentioning it to Kyle. Got that? Glad we agree." She smiled at him and walked through the doors, back inside. Sam chased after her, but when he threw the doors open, she was nowhere to be found. Sam stared at the door for a moment. He had thought finding Joan was the answer… but now… there was nothing but questions left.


	18. Double, Double, Toil, and Trouble

Back on schedule! We will just see how long this streak lasts. Not much to say about this one yet, let's just begin the next saga of Sam's life. Don't worry, it's not the last you'll see of the sins. Nor is that the only Virtue hiding in this story. But, all will come in good time! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

"So… Joan is your little brother's girlfriend who is actually named Rachel? And she didn't really want to talk to you about the whole having your soul sold to the devil aspect or even the cool butt-kicking undead aspect of being a reaper?" Sock asked as Sam, Ben, and he were all lounging in the back of the Workbench because Ted had yet to show up. Sam nodded, still somewhat overwhelmed by the events of last night. It wasn't like he could just accept the fact that his little brother was now oblivious to the satanic connections with both his family and his love life. "Did you try talking to her about you being the supposed son of Satan? I bet she'd really like that." Sam glared at his friend and leaned back in his chair staring up at the ceiling, waiting for it to collapse on top of him and have him hospitalized just to make things even worse than they all ready were. Knowing Joan and not being able to talk to her was worse than wondering who she was.

"Look I don't want to scare her off any more than I've all ready managed to do." Sam replied letting his chair rock back and forth on the back two legs.

"I don't think she's scared off so much as just avoiding the subject." Ben pointed out thoughtfully. "I mean, think about it Sam. You had your soul sold for you. How do we know it was the same way with her? Maybe, she sold her own soul. That sounds like a touchy subject to me." Sam frowned in response. Ben did have a good point. He had no idea why Rachel might have had her soul sold to the Devil, he didn't even know anything about where she came from… he had never really talked to Kyle at all… nevertheless about her. Perhaps talking with his brother would unlock some kind of door for Sam. While he was thinking of metaphorical doors, the literal door to the break room swung open and Sam almost fell out of his chair completely. Her regained composure and looked at the black haired teen who had just entered. David was giving him a rather blank look.

"Did I scare you?" David asked dryly. Sam grinned at him, glad they had stopped talking about devils and soul selling for the moment.

"Not really, just surprised to see you. That's all." Sam replied getting to his feet rather quickly as if someone had just set the room on fire and he had the sudden need to evacuate. David just looked at him oddly.

"Sam, honestly, Ted isn't here running this place like an actual business; the sheer fact that I'm the only one to walk in on you so far should be surprising." David was an odd person from the very start. He was very dry in the way he spoke an acted, overly sarcastic, but Sam had decided that he was just being a teenager and ignored his unusual people skills because having David around had really been beneficial to Sam's work life. Ted didn't mess with David (Sam had decided that they must be related somehow) and since David liked Sam it worked out in Sam's favor.

"Hey David, why don't you sit down and join us?!" Sock called to him with a lazy wave. "Don't tell me you've actually been out there working!"

"I've been… busy." the dark haired boy replied thoughtfully. "However, I have been looking for you as well, Sam. Andy wanted to talk to you." Sam perked up at the sound of Andy's name. He smiled to himself and headed toward the door. "You'll find her in the Garden section." David informed him as he sat down to join Sock and Ben at the table.

"Thanks Dave." Sam called grabbing the door handle and swinging it open. He hesitated as he heard his name from back at the table.

"Sam," the reaper looked over seeing David sitting with an odd expression on his face. "It's David. Not Dave."

"Right. Sorry David." Sam replied with a grin before running out of the room and heading toward the garden section where Andy was waiting for him. But as he turned the corner, instead of finding himself in the hardware section of the Workbench, he found himself standing in the front of a high school building, one he did not recognize.

"Sammy! Good to see you." Sam would not have described the feeling as being mutual. He turned to face the well dressed gentleman he knew to be the Devil, King of Hell, and that some assumed to be his real father.

"What do you want?" Sam asked sharply. He did not want to be here right now, he wanted to be with Andy. Not looking at the creepy smile that on the surface seemed too pleasant, but after looking at it for so long Sam had discovered a twisted undertone to it.

"You remember that little bet thing that my wife and daughters set up, am I correct?" The Devil asked as he walked toward Sam; Sam on the other hand was deciding whether or not he liked where this was going. (The answer was most decidedly, 'no'.)

"So you found out about it then?" Sam asked, smirking slightly as he looked at the Devil's face where the smile had faded and an irritated look had replaced it.

"Of course I found out about it Sammy. Even if Justice had not decided to intervene, thereby alerting me to this little escapade, I would have found out. I actually was all ready well aware of the competition, I just chose to ignore it and see how you faired against her. Not well, as I've come to see. However, despite what I was shown I give you another chance to redeem yourself." The devil spoke in a consistently smooth and calm tone that infuriated the soul reaper standing before him. Had the Devil even watched him in that fight against the soul?!

"What do you mean redeem myself!? I did well against Joan! I didn't even have an official vessel and I still managed to get on the scene and save her from the soul!" Sam pointed out irritably. It was one thing for the Devil to talk down to him like this, but it was another thing to make it seem as if Sam had done absolutely nothing in the battle.

"You obviously weren't watching the same fight I was Sammy." The Devil replied shaking his head. He looked over at the young man with bored eyes. "Look Sammy, I have an important assignment for you that involves the soul you and Joan let escape. You see, when Justice showed up, Travis escaped and is now pursuing none other than my daughters." Sam stared at the devil, dumbfounded. Somehow he felt as if he should have known the devil had children, yet part of him was reeling with the realization that the Devil had offspring (aside from the possibility of himself).

"You're… daughters?" Sam asked partially disgusted and yet somehow intrigued. The knowledge gave him a weird feeling inside, like he was trying to grasp smoke. Holding onto the Devil's words seemed to draw him closer to remembering something in the past… perhaps he was the Devil's son after all and these were his sisters. "You mean… you and the Queen have daughters? I know the Sins are your daughters but they call her stepmother…"

"Yes she is not the mother of the sins however she is the mother of these two. Sam, I want you to take a good look at them because you will be keeping an eye on them until that soul is put back in Hell where it belongs." The Devil's voice was sharp and Sam found himself reminded of the task with keeping Queen Kyrii out of a soul's hands.

"What? They're your daughters and they can't fend off one measly little soul?" Sam asked, bordering on taunting but careful not to upset the Devil to the point where Sam might lose a valuable appendage, or limb, or organ. The devil smirked and shook his head.

"What can I say Sammy, they're at that age. They might let him string them along just to mess with me. They think it's funny. This is why I have my children complete their schooling out of Hell. I can only put up with so much of their hormonal rebellion until I snap and try to rip their heads off." The devil laughed and Sam felt oddly sick to the stomach. Is that what happened to him? Was he sent above for schooling and now he was reaching the age where the Devil wanted him back under the surface. Was Kyrii really his mother? "But enough talk Sammy. Let's step inside; I want you to meet my little demons." Sam blinked back to reality and followed the Devil inside the school. It was a nice building and he was surprised to find that it had a slightly churchy feel to it. It wasn't a church, but it had large windows of stained glass and archways that made it seem like one. The halls were filled with high school kids running back and forth between their lockers and their rooms. They all dressed in a strict uniform. Sam expected to find the Devil's girls smoking in the bathroom or picking on some smaller student. Instead, the Devil took Sam to the library. "I need to see Toil and Trouble." The Devil told the librarian at the desk in the front. She nodded and smiled, getting to her feet and leaving the two standing awkwardly in the almost silent library. Sam searched for anyone who might be slightly evil, but to no avail. The librarian returned before Sam could find the daughters on his own.

"Hello father." Sam whipped around as two perfectly identical voices greeted his demonic boss. He saw the girls for the first time. They were perfect mirror images of one another. They had long black hair with bangs cut perfectly to cover the tops of their blue eyes. They were dressed in identical blue blazers and blue plaid skirts, white knee socks, and black shoes. They looked over at Sam then back at the devil, every movement was timed perfectly making them seem more mechanical than demonic. _This takes the creepy twins in horror movies to a whole new level, _Sam thought to himself as he looked down at the young demons before him. They didn't look to be more than three or four years younger than he was. "What is it you want?" they asked again in perfect unison.

"This is Sam, I'm sure you've heard about him." The twins looked at each other and Sam half expected the Devil to shout 'Gotcha Sammy!' and reveal a mirror in front of one of them. They looked back up at Sam with vacant blue eyes.

"We've heard." They replied looking back over at their father for further explanation. Sam resisted the urge to reach out and poke one of them just to see if his hand would appear by the other one as well because she really was a reflected image. "But what does your little human project have to do with us, Daddy?" they asked looking back over at Sam with some distaste.

"Sam is going to be looking after you for a while. Your current guardian has been called away on business and I figured that Sam would make the best substitute guardian for right now." The Devil replied, giving them a completely different explanation that Sam had received. The twins did not look at all pleased with the idea, but they nodded. The Devil smiled at them and turned to leave. "Sam you'll pick them up from school at 3:15 exactly when they get out." The Devil instructed. Before Sam could call after him the Lord of Darkness had vanished from sight. Sam had not been returned to the Workbench so instead of going to see Andy the way he had intended, he instead, turned back to the twins before him.

"Father has a Death wish for one of us." The twin on the left remarked, for the first time since Sam had met them, she spoke on her own, out of synch. "It's either you or us. It may very well be both." She looked at the twin on the right.

"If it's us, why not just send us home? I'm sure many demons would be happy to comply with him. Daddy must want us to watch his Reaper for him." Replied the right twin thoughtfully.

"That or kill him." The left agreed. Sam looked back at the two in complete astonishment. They looked the same but they were acting completely different. "I'm Trouble by the way. In both senses of the word." The left twin announced with a smirk.

"I'm Toil." The right twin added with a sweet little curtsey. "But don't expect me to do any work or anything like that. I'm a Princess so you work for me." The twins grinned at each other approvingly; both liking the others' introduction.

"And don't bother introducing yourself Sammy boy." The twins said together. "We know all about you, so you had better watch out. Because we know why you're really here."


	19. Hell's Hospital

Oh my God! I'm not dead! Sorry about the delay; I've been in a play an unable to do any writing at all for like the past ever. But I'm back! I'm finishing up this short little story arch and then I'm delving into Season Two of Reaper! Morgan and company will be included in the upcomming arcs! Keep reading please! And definitely keep reviewing and telling me what you think!

* * *

"Sam!" The exhausted Reaper of Souls looked up at the sound of his name. Having had no car to use in order to get back to work room the school where the Devil's daughters were currently toiling away with no sympathy for Sam's troubles, he was forced to walk. (Sam thought himself quite clever for his little mental pun off of the daughters' names. However, had Toil and Trouble been present they would have found this considerably less amusing.)

"Andy!" Sam smiled at her as she came running over to him. "David said that you were looking for me earlier. Sorry I wasn't around the… Devil decided that I had another task to do instead." He apologized wrapping his arm around her. Andy smiled, shaking her head.

"No it's okay, I understand. What is it he wanted you to do?" Andy asked as she gave him a forgiving kiss on the cheek that made Sam's heart flutter in a way he enjoyed far more than the heavy pounding Lust caused his heart.

"I'm babysitting some demon's daughters." Sam replied with a heavy and exasperated sigh. After all, the first baby sitting task with Wrath had been a living Hell and now he got to have two of the Devil's offspring fighting for his constant surveillance. Same hated having to lie to her about the Devil having children but the Sins were all ready giving the Devil's children a bad enough reputation to kill any sympathy Andy might have.

"You think you'll need some help?" She offered, looking up at him with sympathetic eyes. Sam smiled and shook his head.

"I don't think it will be too bad, it's just until I get the soul captured." He assured her. Andy seemed to accept this explanation and Sam decided to change the subject. Despite her willingness to accept him for a soul chasing Devil's bounty hunter, Andy really wasn't one who liked all of the details about what awaited the sinners down below. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Sam asked. Andy pulled away from him briefly and looked at Sam with an expression that made him worry just the slightest bit. She looked sad.

"Ted is in the hospital, Sam." Andy informed him, her tone professional and her expression more worried than Sam would have expected. "After what happened with Sock and Josie… I don't know the details but he was out drinking and hit a tree or something…"

"So Ted won't be coming to work?" Sam asked uncertainly. Andy nodded. Sam paused, no reaction came to him at first he was just caught between a shout of glee because the constant pestering at work would stop; or like Andy, he was concerned because just because he didn't like Ted didn't mean he wanted to see him get hurt.

"I was thinking we should go see him at the hospital…" Andy announced at last. Sam frowned. He wasn't sure how he felt about this idea. No he didn't want Ted injured but he also didn't want to go out of his way to actually care.

"Are you sure that would be the best idea? I mean… we aren't really friends and it might seem like we're rubbing what happened in his face if we go…" Sam trailed off, searching Andy's face for a way out of going but finding none. Sam's shoulder's drooped and he heaved a small little sigh. "Fine, let's go. Are Sock and Ben coming too?"

"They said they would go if you did." Andy replied with a sort of guilty smile on her lips. "I know we don't want to but it is the right thing to do."

"I'll drive then." Sam offered looking at his watch to determine just how much time he had before he needed to head to the school to pick up the Devil's little girls.

"Thank you so much Sam." Andy kissed him on the cheek as the couple made their way through the store to the front where Ben and Sock were waiting. Sock looked like he would rather be facing down the arsonist's soul again than be going to visit Ted in the hospital, but grudgingly he followed Sam out to his car. Before they left, Sam saw David looking over at them, it was hard to tell exactly what he was thinking, but judging by the fact that he was going to be one of the few workers left if all four of them deserted him, Sam figured whatever was going through the younger man's mind must not have been good.

"We'll be right back David!" Andy called to him with a wave. Sam's black haired colleague smiled and again Sam felt the strangest feeling of déjà vu.

"No, it's fine. I have everything under control here." David called back as he turned and walked back into the store. Sam hesitated before going, it seemed strange but he felt like David was actually being serious when any other worker would be irritated at their sudden decision to leave.

"Come on, Sam." Andy urged. Sam nodded and opened his car and the group of four all climbed inside. "The hospital isn't far, so we shouldn't be gone too long." Andy added looking back over at the door where David had been standing.

"I still can't believe you agreed to this Sam." Sock grumbled from the back. "He doesn't have friends so why do we have to suffer and actually go see him?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." Sam replied, repeating Andy's earlier words which earned him an approving smile from his girl friend. The rest of the ride was silent with the occasional quip from Sock who was trying to convince Sam to go out for food instead of go to the hospital. However, Sam had limited time and Andy was far more of a persuasive force than Sock. Eventually Sock realized he wasn't going to win the battle so as Sam parked the car and the quartet made their way up to the reception desk, the group was almost completely silent. Andy retrieved Ted's room number and they rode the elevator all the way up to the sixth floor. Sam had a bad feeling the moment Andy told him the number, room 666. He half expected the Devil to be waiting the moment they got off the elevator. However, when they got off of, instead of Sam realizing this was all some Devilish set up, Sock realized that the trip was worth while. The first thing he saw on the hall was a tall red headed nurse that immediately grabbed his attention.

"Excuse me!" he called to the crimson haired woman who at the time, was heading down the hall. She turned to look at the group, stopping in her tracks. It was no wonder Sock's eyes immediately fell on her, for she was a hard woman to miss. She stood tall at about six foot five without the added inch of her white high heels. She had long red hair that fell almost to her waist and doll like green eyes.

"Yes?" The nurse asked, hugging the clip board to her chest looking uncertainly back at the twenty-one-year-old college drop out who swaggered up to her full of comical confidence. Sam followed Sock out of the elevator unsure of whether to be intimidated by the woman's height or relieved that Sock had actually taken interest in the trip.

"We're looking for room six sixty six. We're visiting our sick friend Ted, you see." Sock informed the nurse trying to look like the sympathetic Samaritan.

"I'm actually heading there myself." The woman told him, a smile on her face. "I'm so glad you are here; he was looking rather lonely all cooped up in that room." She gestured for the group of four to follow her down the long white halls. Sam couldn't help but be on edge, waiting for the nurse to turn around and bite his head off, or the gurneys to come to life and start chasing him down the hall.

"So, you must be poor Ted's nurse then?" Sock questioned, far more interested in the nurse woman than the possibility of there being an evil soul sucking demon waiting inside Ted's room. The nurse nodded and Ben leaned closer to Sam.

"I don't like where this is going." He whispered softly. Sam nodded, his expression must have matched Ben's paranoid face. The number must not have escaped Andy's notice either, even she looked edgy and uncertain. In fact it was only Sock who seemed excited about the trip (but a tall, beautiful, red head could really change Sock's mind about anything).

"I'm nurse Lisa Harper." The red head introduced herself. Sam almost didn't catch her name because he thought for just a moment that the lights seemed to get just a little dimmer, but this had been his imagination. "Here we are." Sam stared hard at the 666 that stared back at him as the nurse opened the door and lead them to a perfectly normal looking room where Ted lay bandaged and bruised in a soft white bed. His leg was broken, his left cheek had a cut down it and there were bruises scattered all over his temple with bloody bandages wrapped around his head and a white cast on his right arm. "How are you feeling right now?" The nurse asked gently as she walked in. "You have some visitors." Ted turned his head to examine the group.

"What are you doing here?" Ted asked as his eyes fell on Sock. He turned his head as Nurse Harper circled around the bed to look at him. "Nurse Harper, don't let him in my room." Ted grumbled irritably. Sam looked over at Sock waiting for him to apologize.

"Oh dear, Is this the man you were telling me about…?" The nurse frowned looking over at Sock and making Sam's friend realize that his chances with the nurse were rapidly plummeting at a rate that even Lust could not salvage.

"Yeah, that's him." Ted pointed out, eyes narrowed. "The other three are Sam, Ben, and Andy they work at the Workbench." Nurse Harper nodded, it was obvious that, having no real friends, Ted had taken to spilling his life's story to the total stranger. But still, since they were in this room, something here had to be out of place and Sam decided to keep an eye on the nurse woman as a possible source of devilish power. After all, there was just something about her that Sam felt was unreal. He had yet to be able to place what exactly it was that he didn't trust… but try as he might, he had no idea.

"Ted, listen, we just came here to say how sorry we all are about what happened." Andy began, seeming to take little to no notice of the strange nurse woman. There was just something about her face that looked painted and false to Sam. But she seemed so nice and no one else seemed to take any notice of her so he dismissed the strange heaviness that was gathering in the pit of his stomach. Andy looked over at Sock, her eyes narrowed. "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah I'm sorry." Sock grumbled quickly. It was hard to tell whether Andy or Nurse Harper was having more of an influence of Sock's cooperation but it didn't matter. They had managed to accomplish their over all goal.

"You should be." Ted replied sharply. "Just like all of you should be at work right now. Don't think you can slack just because I'm not there." He hesitated, looking at the group and at his nurse before adding in a more calm tone, "Thank you for visiting."

"You are welcome Ted." Andy replied. Ted forced a smile and Sam felt for a brief moment that he was being paranoid about this whole room number incident. But it is better to be safe than sorry, so he decided to stay paranoid.

"You're right Ted," Sam agreed as he looked down at his watch, "we should be getting back." Ted seemed slightly surprised by Sam's willingness to return to work, but what Ted did not know was that Sam had an appointment to pick up the Devil's daughters that he felt it necessary to be punctual for. He didn't like the idea of leaving Toil and Trouble on their own for too long. The nurse helped them to vacate the room rather quickly and Sam briefly forgot about the strange unrealistic look her face contained as his mind became preoccupied with thoughts of the Devil's daughters and how much he hoped they were nothing like their half sisters, especially Wrath.


	20. Like Brother like Sisters

Kaitlin here wishing everyone a Happy Twentieth Chapter of Souls Sins and Saviors, also a Happy Mother's Day! I feel like I should do something to celebrate my longest running fanfiction. Any ideas? PM me or just write it in the review box. Don't forget to read and review!

* * *

Sam waited outside the school building that he knew secretly housed the mirror image twins that may or may not be his sisters. It was getting close to 3:20 but the two had yet to show up. Sam scanned the crowd for the identical black haired demons but saw only smiling unaware faces and the occasional upset or shouting face (it was high school after all). "Where are those two…" Same grumbled, eyes fixed on the school building. The Devil said to be here at 3:15 exactly but his daughters must have missed his punctuality memo.

"We're all ready here, don't be testy." came a voice from the back seat. Sam jumped and whipped around to see two dark haired girls sitting in the back seat of his car looking at him like he was the one who was tardy and should be ashamed.

"When'd you get here?" Sam asked, heart pounding in his chest. They must have learned this little trick from their father because Sam distinctly remembered the Devil appearing beside him in his car when he was first informed of his parents deal.

"Three fifteen." Trouble replied (at least Sam assumed this one was Trouble because Trouble seemed to have a more straight forward air about her than Toil). "Why are we still sitting here?" She demanded looking out of the window.

"You take forever mortal." Toil whined, slouching back in the seat and staring out of the window. Sam grumbled something under his breath and starts the car. The tone she took with him, the way she said her words, it reminded him too much of Queen Kyrii. He had been hoping to only see her once and never again… or any of her offspring.

"Why is it that you were raised by the Devil and I was not?" The words came out of Sam's mouth before he could really formulate the thought; nevertheless consider any of the astounding consequences that might contrive from it.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Trouble asked curiously. She sat up a little straighter in her seat, intrigued by the new topic.

"What I mean is… why is it you are so aware of who you really are. I'm the devil's son and I just found out. It hardly seems fair." Trouble looked a little surprised by all of this. The twins exchanged glances before looking back at their half brother chauffeur. Silence settled over the car and Sam began to get the sneaking suspicion that the twins were talking about him behind his back using some sort of weird twin telepathy trick.

"Well to be frank, Sam, it's because we're girls and you're a boy." Sam blinked as Trouble answered him. It was shocking, not so much her words, but the fact that it had been such a straight forward answer. When the Devil spoke to him, he spoke in riddles and circumvented direct answers, avoiding them like the plague. His daughters seemed to be okay with just saying what they wanted.

"You mean, he only makes his sons live out here? He only keeps your identity a secret if you're a son?" Sam asked eager for more answers. Toil giggled at Sam's ignorance and Trouble rolled her eyes. Sam's irritation at having been kept in the dark, his anger at his parents and the devil, must have accidentally slipped into his voice.

"No, I think that Daddy just didn't tell you because you're annoying." Trouble replied after a brief moment of silence. Sam glanced back at the twins in his rearview mirror and felt his heart stop in his chest. The two girls no longer looked like the doll like humans he had once seen. They both had paper white skin and eyes as read as blood. Their perfectly straight teeth had been replaced with angular ivory fangs that were so long the pressed into their bottom lips just slightly. The lip themselves had become as colorless as their skin. The black hair had turned darker, seeming to draw the light and color from the surrounding area. Both girls had long claw like black nails and ears that formed a distinct point. They looked like vampires more than any demon Sam had ever seen. (Sam noted this fact while stopped at a red light, trying to overcome his mild heart attack).

"Don't DO that!" Sam cried as the light ahead of him turned green and he spread up as if it would help him escape the vampires in the back seat.

"Do what?" The twins asked in their weirdly hollow joint voices. Sam shuddered, the creepy twin factor was increasing steadily as he took in more of their features: their strangely gaunt faces, the steady pulsating glow of their crimson eyes, and the strange hissing of their voices caused by the long fangs protruding from their mouths.

"Turn into a creepy demon thing without telling me! Rule number one when I'm looking after you: No sudden change of form from normal to scary." Sam knew the twins wouldn't like the new rule, or being told what to do by their half brother, but he had to set some sort of standard before he let them run amok at his work place.

"Don't get jealous just because you don't have another form you can just magically poof into." Toil snapped as she folded her arms, long claw-like nails resting on the blue sleeve of her uniform. Sam paused for a moment, a new thought forming in his mind (after all he might as well take advantage of the twins' tendency to actually answer his question).

"So I don't have one of those demonic forms? I knew your mother did and now I see that you do…" Sam trailed off hoping one of the twins would decide to interject a piece of her overwhelming hellish knowledge and make his life easier.

"That is because we're not half human like you." Trouble said as-a-matter-of-factly. She sort of sneered at Sam as she examined him more closely with the pulsing red irises of her new demonic eyes. Sam noticed for the first time the almond shape, almost cat like pupils inside them. "Kyrii was our mother, the Devil was our father. We're demons through and through. That makes us different from you. Your humanity is real whereas ours is merely a disguise." This comment, though meant to be degrading actually helped the young reaper feel better. He was still human; Trouble had just inadvertently proved that to him. That and he could now be absolutely positive that Kyrii was not his mother.

"So Demons can breed?" Sam asked slightly surprised by this. He had always assumed that the reason the Devil came to the human world was because demons could not bear his offspring. Toil and Trouble seemed slightly offended by this comment.

"Well for one thing, mom was human at one time… but just so you know, the only reason you half hell-breeds exist is because with a demon, father could not get a son." The way the demon said this, the way Toil's words sounded… Sam couldn't help but feel strangely. It was as if there was a figment of his memories that had turned to smoke and floated out of his mind. "You don't know anything about demon's do you?"

"No… I should read Dante's _The Inferno _sometime…" Sam murmured to himself as the words flowed from some hidden place in his mind through his mouth without first registering with his conscious mind. That comment tamed the demonic duo for a moment; they seemed caught off their guard for the first time since Sam met them.

"How did you know that book had a lot of true facts about Hell in it?" Trouble asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowed.

"I…" Sam paused trying to wrack his brain for the information. "I honestly have no idea where the name came from; it just kind of… slipped out." Sam decided to avoid the topic by changing it quickly, seeing as how the twins were not pleased. "So your mom was human once? I thought all demons were fallen angels."

"Mom is kind of a… special case…" Trouble, for the first time, seemed unsure of her words. "She died a long time ago and well… it was a very specific set of circumstances, let's just say that." Sam knew by the demon's tone that the conversation was over; so they road the rest of the way in silence until they arrived back at the Work Bench.

"I'll only be here for a little while longer," Sam promised the girls after making sure they changed back into their less scary human forms. The Devil's identical daughters grumbled as they followed their temporary babysitter through the doors into the abyss of the Work Bench. At least, Sam thought to himself, they were not as grossed out by it as Avarice had been.

"Sam!" The Reaper looked over to see David running toward him, a clipboard in his hand. The girls turned in perfect synch to see the young man in all black with his work bench apron over his clothes. Sam thought for a moment he might try to keep David away from the girls, for his own safety, but the teenager didn't seem to even wonder why they were there.

"What's wrong?" He asked as the twins began to whisper and giggle behind his back. David seemed relatively unfazed by this but Sam thought for a horrifying moment that the girls might find his companion attractive, in which case he would be seeing the swooning spawns of Satan hanging around the Work Bench to flirt with their relatively new clerk.

"I'm not entirely sure, but your brother was around here, looking for you." David replied as he looked back down at the board in his hand, dark eyes scanning the pages. Sam hesitated before responding. After all, why would Kyle be here in the Work Bench looking for him? Kyle was usually just relieved to have Sam at the Bench so that he wouldn't have to associate with him.

"Where is he now? Do you know?" Sam asked, needing to raise his voice as a sudden burst of giggles erupted from the two demonic teenagers behind him. David nodded, much to Sam's relief. Though he and his brother were not the closest of siblings, he did not want his brother running lose in the same building as the Devil's Daughters.

"Yeah, right this way." David replied turning quickly on his heel and leading Sam to the back room where Sock and Ben were harassing his little brother.

"Sam!" Kyle cried as soon as he saw his older brother. He paused, looking at then two teenage girls behind him. "Hey Toil, hey Trouble."

"Hi Kyle." The Twins replied in perfect unison. Sam looked from his brother to his half sisters in complete shock.

"You know them!?" Sam asked aghast that his baby brother was all ready introduced to the offspring of the ruler of Hell. Suddenly, realization hit him at the same time that Kyle decided to explain the problem himself.

"I met them through Rachel, their her boss's daughters." Kyle replied quickly. "Which I'm a little weirded out that you're with them, but none of this is important right now!" (This was much to Sam's relief because he had no logical reason as to why he had the twins with him either). "What is important is that Rachel's missing and she said that if anything happened, to find you first."


	21. Reaper Rescue!

Kaitlin here! Sorry I missed last week but I had to graduate so I had no time to update but here I am back of schedule with the Reaper updates! Also I have a second Reaper story up, a crossover which is just for fun. I did have a great time trying to celebrate my 20th chapter (the devil would like me to inform all of you that he does indeed like snacks and prefers things I cannot afford but settled for my chocolate chip cookies. He also said my McJagger impression sucked). Than ks for staying loyal readers for twenty long chapters hope chapter 21 is worth the wait!

* * *

Sam pulled up into the parking lot by the old movie theater. It seemed vaguely appropriate that he fight the soul here being that he first met Joan at the movies, and discovered her identity at a theater. Due to much convincing, Sam had managed to get Sock and Ben to stay behind with the demon twins. After all, the soul had caught Joan and the twins were going to be little more than dead weight. They had explained that they could only evade and would be of little help in an actual battle. Sam was pretty sure they had more power than they were letting on, however he was not going to but his demonic wards at risk. Also, it gave him a good excuse to keep his best friends out of danger.

Same gripped the camera in his hand and walked carefully to the door. He reached out his free hand, holding his breath as he pushed against the big black glass doors that looked as if they had not been touched in years. They swung open with only a brush of his fingers. Sam shuddered as a cold wind from inside struck him in the face. It was strange, the theater had been abandoned for years and the air conditioner should not have been on. By all logic, it should be sweltering inside but as Sam crossed the threshold of the door he found it to be freezing.

Sam wandered down the halls knowing that he was being watched but unable to find who was watching him. It was pitch black in the theater's icy interior. Sam had to explore the labyrinth like halls by running his hand along the walls feeling for a door. He heard a noise coming from one of the empty theaters. Carefully he pushed open the door to the theater, jerking around as soon as he was in, pointing the camera in all directions. Nothing. The screen was flickering, various images of movies Sam had never seen. Entranced by the images, Sam drew closer to the screen. It kept flickering; he could hear garbled laughter, see smiling faces…

A hand grabbed his shoulder.

"GYA!" Sam shouted whirling around, hand cranking the camera as fast as he can.

"Sam! No! It's just me!" Hissed a voice as a figure darted out of the path of the vessel and stood behind him. Sam stared for a moment startled at first and then highly irritated.

"Rachel!" Sam hissed angrily as her figure became distinct through the flickering darkness. "I came all this way to save you! Why are you perfectly fine?" Rachel gave him an innocent and apologetic look. Her strange eyes met his, it was the closest Sam had ever really gotten to her (but he was too irritated to take note of any peculiarities in her features). "When I come ready to risk my life to rescue you, I expect you to be properly in danger."

"I'll keep that in mind." Rachel promised as she listened patiently to Sam's lecture. "But if it helps, I am still in grave peril. And I just got out of being tied up like ten minutes ago so you were really close to saving me from overwhelming doom." She was trying to make him feel better and Sam appreciated this little effort on her part. (He just wanted to feel like he'd accomplished some good on this suicide mission. And anyway, it was much more convenient to have Rachel not incapacitated. He may now actually stand a chance against evil.)

"How'd you get out?" Sam asked in a low whisper as Rachel pulled him to a corner of the theater, out of the way of the flickering light. "And more importantly, how'd he catch you to begin with?" Rachel sighed shaking her head, not appreciative of this question.

"If you have to know, I wasn't captured. I gave myself up. The soul followed me and found out about Kyle. He threatened to kill him if I didn't come with him. I… I panicked." She fell silent for a moment and Sam felt sympathy and gratitude toward her. Maybe she could have taken the soul and protected his brother. But the fact that she didn't want to take the risk… that meant a lot to him. "As for getting out, that was easy. I used the sharp edge on one of the broken chairs to saw my way through the ropes while he was on the lookout for you. Which brings me to my question… how'd you get in here without hi tailing you?" Rachel asked as she examined Sam's camera, seeming to instantly know that it was a vessel, not even bothering to ask. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"I just came through the front door." He explained feeling rather silly as he unfolded his not-so-complicated plan to Rachel. She stared at him a moment in disbelief.

"The front door? Really Sam? I can't tell if you were being exceedingly stupid or exceedingly brilliant with that move…" Rachel trailed off thoughtfully. Sam glared at her.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" he hissed indignantly as he snatched the camera out of her hands. It was his vessel not hers.

"It means the soul was expecting you through one of the back entrances. He didn't think you'd be stupid enough to walk right in the front door. The fact that you did that may have just saved both our lives." Sam smiled satisfied with her answer. Rachel wasn't like the Devil's family. She didn't insult him outright and had more confidence in his abilities as a reaper. More importantly, unlike the devil, she was appreciative of his endeavors.

"Well… now what? Do we charge ahead?" Sam asked looking at the younger but still more experienced Reaper for a plan. Rachel shook her head.

"No, we'll go around as quietly as possible. I think he's monitoring the entrances from the roof. He doesn't know you're here or that I escaped. Our best bet is to try to surprise him by sneaking up from behind." Rachel deduced quickly as she grabbed Sam's hand and darted in a crouched stance, toward the door into the theater.

"He just tied you up and left you without supervision?" Sam asked surprised. Rachel nodded a smile playing in the corner of her lips as she pushed the door open as softly as she could. She pulled Sam out into the hallway. As the door closed behind him it cut off all the remaining light.

"I know, I was shocked too, but his logic was that he was going to have you find me before the theater exploded." Rachel's voice came from somewhere in front of Sam in the darkness. Sam felt his heart tremor in his chest.

"You mean this place is rigged to explode!?" Sam hissed as Rachel pulled him through the darkness seeming to know where she was going.

"So he says, but I don't know for certain…" Rachel replies as she carefully pushes another door open. Sam could barely hear the swish of the heavy wood over the worn carpet. It was still freezing and as the door opened it let in a new arctic blast of wind.

"Why is it so cold?" Sam asked as he shivered, feeling the temperature drop the further into the darkness they ascended. "Steps." Rachel warned as Sam's foot hit something hard. Carefully he managed to clamber up the steep stairwell until Rachel pulled open a second door temporarily blinding him with a blast of white light. Sam recoiled, holding the vessel before him. When everything cleared up he found himself faced with the soul and his knife fingers… again held up against Rachel's neck. This was the second time Sam had walked in on this scene, on the roof both times. But that was strange… wasn't Rachel with him? He looked over and she was still standing beside him looking just as confused by the Rachel in the soul's grasp. Sam hesitated, not sure what to think.

"Good job bringing the other Reaper." The soul commended the baffled Rachel. "Now Sam, you have a choice, hand over the vessel, or I slit the other Reaper's throat."

"But I'm right here… Sam, he had the power to bring props to life as well. Used to make a lot of the bodies in his movies he was very good at making them realistic. That girl he's holding hostage is nothing more than a doll! Use the vessel!" Rachel commanded establishing some light for Sam's predicament. There were two Rachel's, one was real and one was not. This fact was easy to establish. But the problem was that neither Rachel seemed to be the obvious choice for the fake. Sam was starting to wish he had brought Kyle with him to help him chose but suddenly there was a loud shriek like a wild animal. A dark shadow blocked out the sun and Sam looked up.

"What…?" Sam mumbled as he turned his gaze skyward. A humanoid shape was silhouetted against the sun, large wings protruded from the figures back and long hair flowed around it. There was a brief moment were everything on the roof seemed to freeze.

"Not this…" he heard Rachel mutter and everything sprang back to normal time. The winged figure spring down on the soul as Rachel ran forward into the mob. All Sam could see was a flurry of black feathers but he could hear screeching both human and inhuman. Sam ran forward trying to break up the fight, trying to protect Rachel like he promised. He grabbed her and pulled her free of the mob only to find that he had pulled her arm clean off.

"OH GO-" Sam began but just then he noticed white stuffing leaking from the once moving arm. It was a doll and nothing less. "RACHEL!" He didn't want to use the vessel with her in the mass. He's risk sending his brother's girlfriend to Hell. That was not something he wanted to have to explain to Kyle or to Rachel's parents. The thing attacking the soul, it had large black wings and a human form but other than that it was almost impossible to determine and features. Sam's view was blocked by the massive fluttering wings that on several occasions almost knocked him off the roof. "RACHEL, GET OUT OF THERE!" Sam begged praying the real Rachel had not been destroyed like the doll. Suddenly the great winged demon took to the sky again leaving the soul battered on the ground looking as if it had been mauled by some sort of vicious monstrosity not known to Earth. There were burns and scrapes along the soul's temporary body and it seemed to be writhing in agony on the ground.

"Send it back Sam!" Rachel's voice shouted to him from somewhere Sam could not place. But in a moment of confusion and panic, Sam wound up the recorder and the soul began to dissipate in a stream of bright orange being sucked forcefully into the ancient looking vessel. With that over with, Sam took a step back and a deep breath readying himself to look for Rachel. Sam looked up seeing the other reaper being carried in the arms of the winged figure. The figure lowered itself allowing Sam to see that it had a man's shape and long raven black hair that matched the midnight black of his massive angel wings. The Demon had yellow eyes and almond shaped pupils. He dressed modernly, in a business suit and had a more human look than Sam had ever seen in a demon. He was pale with glowing eyes and sharp fangs but his skin was normal, the red horns protruding from the thick black hair were sharp but they were not the same as seeing the scaled form of Steve or Tony. But despite this less monstrous form, Sam knew a demon when he saw one and reeled back aiming his vessel at the Demon with Rachel in his arms. Sam wasn't letting the second reaper get captured twice in one day. That would be redundant.

"Let her go!" Sam ordered looking at the tall black haired Demon with the sharp yellow eyes and massive black angel wings.

"Sam! Don't!" Rachel cried as the demon landed on the roof of the theater and placed Rachel gently down on her feet. She turned to the demon, who retracted his wings and tied back his long flowing hair into a single ponytail.

"You all right, my angel?" The demon asked in a smooth and soft masculine voice as he put a pale hand against the other Reaper's forehead.

"I'm fine; you can head back to the office." She kissed the demon on his sunken cheek. "You didn't need to get involved, Sam had it under control." The demon grinned at Sam (who was starting to think that he had hit his head hard and was hallucinating). Rachel hugged the demon one last time before it took to the skies, wings expanding in mid jump. Sam walked over to Rachel as she waved goodbye to the strangely humanoid figure that had saved them. But before he could ask a question the answer arrived in two words he did not want to hear from his brother's girlfriend. "Bye Daddy!"


	22. A Familiar Face Or Lack There Of

Kaitlin here and back from beyond the grave! Well... no, I was just in London actually but I was unable to write more Reaper. But 'm here and we're back with the final arch of Reaper during the first season. In a few more chapters we will be incorporating the characters from Season 2! I'm excited, I love Nina and can't wait to add her in. Thank you for putting up with my long absences and for reviewing and helping me better the fanfic! Keep reading and reviewing! Thank you all so much!

* * *

"Daddy?" Sam frowned as he looked over at Joan standing across from him on the roof. The other Reaper looked at him with a sort of guilty smile. "That demon is your_… father_?" Rachel put her hands on her hips giving Sam a sort of displeased look.

"Says the guy whose father is the devil." She retorted icily. She walked past Sam, crossing her arms over her chest and heading toward the door. But Sam wasn't ready to end this- no- he was sick of Rachel playing the mysterious Reaper and he wanted to find out what was happening.

"So you're half demon?" Sam asked grabbing her arm and dragging her to a stop. Rachel bit her lower lip and glared up at him, jerking her arm away and re-crossing them over her chest.

"Yeah, so?" She asked casting her eyes downward onto the cement roof of the abandoned theater. "You could be the key to the apocalypse and you don't see me judging you for it." She had a point there. In a sense Sam supposed he was half demon too. It was weird but now that he knew she was half demon, he could almost see it in her features. Her eyes had always had a strange color to them (the blue with the center of green) but he had never before noticed the strange almond shape of them, or the slightly pointed edges of her pupils, slightly cat-like and very similar to her 'fathers'.

"So you're _only half _demon?" Sam asked looking over at Rachel, scratching his head and feeling a bit out of place after getting such a direct answer from her. She nodded.

"My mom is human, Angela Faust, and my father fell in love with her while up on a routine possession. Usually the Devil wouldn't hear of such an arrangement but my father begged and pleaded to be with her and since my father was his third in command and because the devil foresaw some sort of use in the engagement, he allowed my father to stay with her as a normal human would. Now my dad is a lawyer part time and a demon part time." She shrugged as if this were the most normal of family histories. And compared to Sam's, it was.

"So your dad is a high ranking demon then?" Sam asked trying to make sense of Rachel's story as best he could with only his limited knowledge of Hell. (He kept reminding himself to check out Dante's _The Inferno_ but for some reason had never gotten around to actually doing it.)

"My dad is Mephistopheles." Rachel replied seeming to be surprised that Sam had not made the connection yet. Sam still didn't quite understand what exactly the big deal was but he nodded and looked serious because he didn't want to look stupid. He made a mental note to research Mephistopheles later, or just ask Ben. (Asking Ben seemed like the better option). "Look I have to go Sam. I would really appreciate you not telling my boyfriend that my father is a demon."

"I won't… but Rachel… do you have… well…" Sam stammered awkwardly trying to find the right words for what he wanted to ask. "Power?" he managed to choke out at last. Rachel, much to his surprise, started to laugh as if he had just reminded her of some funny joke.

"I can do some basic things but mostly weird stuff just happens when I get emotional. That freezing cold theater… that was me not the soul." She laughed again. Sam did indeed recall the freezing arctic inside of the theater. He had managed to blow things up before using his powers but he had never managed to change the temperature like Rachel did. "We aren't that different Sam, if anything I should be questioning you." Rachel added with a sort of half smirk. "Now," she dusted herself off slightly, "if you'll excuse me I am very late for a very important date with Kyle." And with more dignity than Sam thought would be possible from a girl who just confessed she was half demon, Rachel flipped her hair and walked off the roof back down the theater stairs. Sam looked after her for a moment, half expecting her to change her mind and leap off the roof with demonic agility- but not- she took the stairs back down.

Sam followed her back down where she was waiting outside the theater. He smirked at her, pleased that it was his turn to be cocky and confident. "I was wondering how long it would take you to realize you had no way of getting back without me or my car." He laughed. Rachel rolled her eyes and pouted just the slightest bit glaring at Sam with false hatred.

"Not funny Sam!" She complained as Sam unlocked the doors to his car and she slid into the passenger's seat and he slid into the driver's seat beside her. She looked back at the theater, "Guess he lied about the explosion…"

"I'm glad. I didn't want to have to explain that. To the police…you know Rachel… you could always fly home if you're half demon." Sam suggested as he turned the keys in the ignition, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot onto the street. Rachel looked out of the window a sort of distant expression overcoming her face.

"I've always wanted to fly… daddy says I have about a fifty-fifty chance of developing that power." She sighed heavily and Sam lets the subject drop. They ride back to the Workbench talking about things other than their hellish jobs. Sam was happy to hear that Rachel was able to have a life outside of Reaping, and she seemed to really like his brother.

They arrived back at the Work Bench and Kyle ran out to meet her. Sam watched, slightly amused as his athletic younger brother lifted her off her feet and spun her around in the air, hugging her tightly upon her return. They started talking excitedly the moment she was back. Sam overheard Rachel telling Kyle it had been gang related how Sam had swept in and saved her. Sam smiled to himself; she was giving him far more credit than he actually needed. Sam left his brother and his half demon girlfriend, returning to his friends in the back of the store. He did stay long enough, however, to discover that the demon twins, true to their father's word, had returned to the Devil's care upon the Soul's capture. Andy, Sock, and Ben were all in the back room, bringing Sam to wonder if David was the only one who actually did any work while Ted was away.

"Welcome back!" Andy cried upon Sam's return. "So you saved her?"

"Yeah, and found out why she works for the devil." Sam added as he sat down at the table with his friends. "She's half demon." Andy, who was the only one still unaware that he was the devil's son, seeming slightly taken aback by this revelation.

"And you aren't worried about her seeing your brother?" Andy asked surprised. Sam shook his head.

"No, she's a really nice girl and that's all that matters. I don't care if her father is Meph… Mephil… Morphine… or something like that…" Sam stumbled for Rachel's father's actual name but he felt that despite this flaw he still got his point across well.

"Mephistopheles?" Ben guessed. Sam nodded. Ben fell oddly quiet and Sam felt a bit uncertain so again the subject of the other Reaper and her strange heritage was dropped. So they continued the rest of the work day until it was time to call it quits. The four friends decided to meet up at the bar for some relaxation after a hard day of- in Sam's case- saving the other Reaper. Sock invited David to go with them but David politely declined, reminding Sock that he was only eighteen and could not drink. Sock tried to make him the designated driver but David again declined in the way that only he could do. He had such a distinct formality that was polite but at the same time incredibly intimidating to Sam. Before Sam could go to the bar himself, first he had to drop the vessel off which did not take him a lot of time so he was at the bar in no time. Andy and Ben were at the table when Sam joined them but Sock was not with them.

"Where did Sock run off to?" Sam asked looking around quite surprised. Andy smirked and cocked her head to the side in the direction of Sock who was sitting with the beautiful red head nurse from Ted's hospital. The woman was sitting with Sock looking hopelessly drunk and laughing hysterically at every bad joke Sock made. Sam rolled his eyes as he saw Sock buy Nurse Lisa Harper another drink.

"We tried to talk to her but Sock has pretty much gotten complete control over her." Andy rolled her eyes looking over at the crimson haired nurse who was leaning heavily on Sock by this point. "You'd think a nurse would be smarter than to fall for his old tricks." Sam had thought that too, but mostly his mind was caught up in recollection of Ted's hospital room and the unnerving feelings it had sent fluttering through the Reaper's stomach. There was just something about that nurse that had seemed strange at the time. Though now… Sam didn't really see the same ominous appearance. She just looked like a normal, if not somewhat drunk, woman (despite her really intimidating height).

"Sock, no more…" Lisa giggled as she put her glass down on the bar counter. "I can't account for my actions if you get me too drunk." Sock waved the bar tender over to refill the nurse's glass. "You know Sock," Lisa took another sip of the vodka (she made it very clear she did not drink regular beer and she only ordered the most expensive type of vodka they had at the bar making it really unfortunate for Sock who had agreed to take up her tab). "Ted was like…" she trailed off searching for the right words, her hand making a circular motion in the air as she though. "Super mad about that whole thing with… what's her name…? Julie… Mimi… Daphne… it's doesn't really matter he's just mad."

"Josie," Sock corrected but at this point he didn't really care as Lisa's blood red lips wrapped around the glass's edge again and she downed another shot.

"Oh yeah!" Lisa giggled again and her head lulled slightly but she popped back up. Sock took this as the proper symbol that Lisa was drunk enough and offered to take her home. She smiled at him, green eyes clouded with drunken stupor. She nodded and told him the address, messing up a few times but finally managing to get the words and letters out.

"All right lovely Lisa," Sock replied as he lead her out of the bar, winking at Andy, Ben, and Sam who were sitting alone and dateless at the table (well Ben was dateless Sam and Andy were actually dating so they didn't really count.) He took Lisa to his car, helping her find her way because she had drunk a lot of that very expensive Vodka and for the price he spent of her he hoped all would go well tonight.

"Oh Sockie, you're so silly…" Lisa slurred happily as she and Sock got in the car and he drove her back to her house. It was a nice house, one that he could never hope to buy. He pulled up in the long circular drive and waited as Lisa fumbled for her keys. He helped her inside through the massive lobby and up the circular winding staircase all the way to the bedroom where he collapsed on the giant red plush bed.

"Wow Lisa, this place is amazing," Sock noted, not exactly sober but not nearly as drunk as the red head still leaning against the door.

"Thanks." Lisa giggled again. Her head was down she was leaning against the door hair falling around her, in front of her face, hiding it like a crimson curtain.

"Why don't you come over here?" Sock asked as he stretched out on the bed waiting for Lisa to plop down beside him. The red head popped up and walked over to the bed, her walk was slow, seductive, no longer a drunken stumble but she could walk with full grace.

"Why don't you just relax?" Lisa asked as she raised her hand, snapping her long crimson nailed fingers together in a loud click. Chains shot up from the bed and clinked Sock's arms ands legs shut in iron cuff. They retracted pulling his limbs apart uncomfortably far.

"S-So you're into this kind of thing?" Sock asked as he looked around suddenly seeing just how dark and eerie the room looked. Lisa smirked, leaning over him, her hair falling down beside him because of its length. He could feel it tickling his nose.

"Oh Sock, you don't get it do you?" she asked voice smooth and silky both terrifying him and making him more attracted to her in the same way Lust did. She brought her perfectly manicured hand up to her face. "I'm not who you think I am." As she spoke she began to move her hand over her face in a sort of revealing motion. "There is no way a man like you could ever get a woman like me." She laughed and Sock was horrified to see that as she moved her hand it wiped the features of her face clean. No nose, eyes, or mouth, only frighteningly blank skin where her features once were like an evil doll that was never quite finished. "Unless you take the obvious view and realize that: I'm a vengeance demon."


	23. To Life!

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Kaitlin here, back from the dead-or rather- from college on Spring Break. You see I'm not dead and do plan on finishing this story. I was just seeing if Reaper would get a new season. Since they didn't, I'll definitely try to finish out the story! Hope you guys still are interested in reading it! Review and tell me what you think!

* * *

"So why exactly did you get so freaked when I said her dad was Memphis?" Sam asked as he and Ben enjoyed their breakfast of cereal.

"Mephistopheles," Ben corrected, "he was the demon originally responsible for the Faustian decision. You know, sell your soul for your greatest desire?" Sam was about to let this bit of information sink in but before he had the chance there was a scream from upstairs that sounded as if someone was getting a vital organ removed in a very violent fashion without anesthesia.

"Sock!" Ben and Sam cried together as they sprang from their seats and dashed into Sock's room. The twenty one year old was sitting straight up in his bed, white as his sheets. His eyes were wide and terrified as he stared straight ahead.

"Sock what's wrong what happened!?" Sam cried as he checked the room for the soul sucking entity hiding in wait. It took a moment for Sock to respond. He gazed around him both stunned and confused by what he saw.

"How did I get back here!? What happened to the crazy demon chick!?" Sock demanded almost angrily as he looked frantically around him.

"What demon? Sock, Lisa brought you home last night after you passed out in her bedroom. You must have just hallucinated." Ben replied no longer on edge about the possibility of their apartment being overrun with evil vengeful souls.

"No! Last night I went to her house and she chained me to the bed!" Sam and Ben exchanged glances at this little revelation. Sock glared at them knowing exactly what his two best friends were thinking. "That's what I thought at first but then she wiped her face off and told me she was summoned to take revenge on me! Then she started doing these crazy things and I thought there was some kind of crazy demon inside of me and-" Sock looked up to see how his tale was fairing against his friends'. The skeptical looks he received in return told him more than enough.

"Sock, you came back perfectly fine. If Lisa was a demon summoned to wreak vengeance upon you she kind of sucks at it." Sam pointed out, skeptical, but not in complete disbelief. Though he had never heard of a vengeance demon before, the idea of someone wanting revenge on Sock was not incredibly unlikely. Sock glowered.

"I don't know what she did but it apparently didn't leave any marks. But if I have some sort of demon spawn rip out of my gut like in _Alien _I will return from the grave to haunt both of you." Sock grumbled as he started to get out of bed. Lifting his shirt up to check for some sort of weird mark or bruise to prove his story is true. Finding nothing he gave up on convincing the others, formulating a new plan in his head as Ben and Sam returned to their breakfast.

The ride to the Work Bench was slightly uneasy; Sock was unusually quiet as they made their way to their minimum wage jobs. Sam was getting the sneaking suspicion that his best friend was up to something that he was either going to regret, or was going to cost him in the long run. (Judging by how things had been going in the depths of Hell it could quite easily be both regrettable and costly, Sam thought to himself as he drove.) They arrived and Sock headed inside a little too eagerly. He burst through the doors colliding with David who was sweeping the front. David was a skinny, lanky teen and was thus no match for Sock's larger build. The collision knocked the black haired boy to the floor with a loud thud. Sam and Ben rushed in hearing the clatter of the broom on the linoleum tile and the thud of David falling backward managing to just avoid cracking his head.

"Sorry about the rush David my man," Sock announced loudly as David pulled himself back into a sitting position. "Just in a rush to start my glorious day working at the Bench." David glared darkly up at Sock, his sharp eyes staring daggers in the older boy's direction through David's low hanging black bangs. Sam kneeled down offering his hand to help the youngest worker back to his feet. David shook his head and clambered back up himself; he dusted himself off rather indignantly as Sock walked off into the inner part of the store.

"Sorry about that," Sam apologized as David picked the broom off the ground. David faced him, a completely different expression consuming his features. He looked relaxed, calm, almost smug he shrugged nonchalantly; he was almost an entirely different person.

"It's quite all right Sam." David replied shaking his head. Suddenly Sock returned to the front of the store looking somewhat puzzled by his own actions.

"I'm sorry, let me finish up." Sock offered extending his hand for the broom. Both Sam and David looked surprised by this. (Well Sam and Ben looked absolutely stunned; David just seemed mildly surprised.) David handed the broom over to Sock.

"As you wish; I knew you could not be completely devoid of all human courtesy." The black haired teen replied as he began to walk off deeper into the store. Sam and Ben stared after him for a moment but were distracted by the fact that Sock was actually working to clean the front of the store. Sam blinked at the scene expecting it to change; when it did not he finally spoke.

"Maybe something did happen to you last night… you aren't acting like yourself at all…" Sam deduced after a short but stunned pause between the three friends. Sock perked up at the thought of Sam believing his crazy story.

"You think she cast some kind of demonic spell over me?" Sock asked as he finished up the sweeping, seemingly unable to stop until it was complete. Once finished he put the broom down and backed far away from it like it was a cursed object.

"A spell that made you act nicer to people? That's highly unlikely… maybe she was some kind of angel. Maybe we're just looking at it wrong." Ben suggested. Sock glared at him; apparently Ben had not been paying close attention to his story.

"She _told _me she was a demon! And what kind of sick twisted angel would chain me to the bed to experiment on me out of pure vengeance!?" Sock demanded angrily. Ben shrugged not knowing what to make of the situation. Sam decided to intervene before Sock decided to shout any more of the grotesque details from last night out in the middle of the Work Bench.

"Okay, so let's say Lisa is a demon." Sam begins as she steps between Sock and Ben, facing Sock. "How are you going to prove it? And how are you going to get rid of her?" Sock grinned at him in a way that made Sam dread what was about to happen next.

"I have a plan for that." Sock announced as he pulled an ancient looking piece of paper out of his back pocket, unfolding it. He handed it to Sam who read over it realizing very quickly that his original feeling of dread was quite well founded.

"Sock this looks like an incantation! Where did you get something like this!?" Sam asked not angry so much as scared of what creature Sock was planning on summoning from out of the depths of Hell. For all he knew Kyrii could appear.

"It fell out of one of Tony's old books. It summons the only person in all of Hell to like me." Sock announced rather proudly. "She'll defeat the evil demon while simultaneously proving that I'm not, in fact, crazy!" Sam blinked in disbelief.

"Just because Kyrii said she wasn't going to kill you immediately, doesn't mean that she'll help you defeat one of her own demons." Sam snapped irritably. He didn't like the idea of summoning any sort of being that might decide to kill them on sight rather than help Sock out of his (still theoretical) pressing predicament. Sock rolled his eyes.

"It is not Kyrii, though that may not be a bad back up plan. I'm going to summon Gluttony. Kyrii said that Gluttony liked me and she'd be sure to help." he explained as-a-matter-of-factly to the other two who simply stared at him in disbelief.

"Okay, for one thing, Kyrii said Gluttony wanted to keep you as a pet. Also, how would summoning sin incarnate help the situation?" Sam asked crossing his arms over his chest in disapproval of the outrageous plan.

"You don't have to help!" Sock snapped, snatching the paper back from Sam. "I can summon her on my own. Just because you're the devil's son doesn't mean you're the only one with the ability to summon demons."

"She's not a demon, she's sin incarnate!" Ben called as Sock stormed off into the back room. He turned back to Sam. "Do you think he can summon her?"

"Probably not... But we'll check on him just to be sure… just give him some time to calm down first." Sam instructed. Ben nodded and they went about their day as usual for a while, until Sock had been to scarce for too long and they decided to check on him. They entered the back room to find it lined with food from vending machines, and candles and a few bottles of wine. The vending machine food was being spewed out of the mouth of a cornucopia and Sock stood in the middle of a pentagram mutilating the Latin pronunciation of an incantation. He stopped turning around to face Sam and Ben with a triumphant expression.

"You're too late! I've all ready completed it!" Sock announced with a smirk, folding his arms with cocky confidence.

"Well it doesn't look like it did anything. Sam observed surveying the room with a skeptic eye. Suddenly there was an excited shout from behind him.

"L'chai-im!" giggled a feminine voice as all three men whipped around. A woman stood behind the array of vending machine food, dressed in a short brown skirt with a white top and an apron. She had Gluttony's styled hair, but it was shorter, framing a more adult and slender face. Her lipstick was black on the top lip and a soft brown on the bottom lip. She had the same half gold, half brown eyes sandwiching the midnight black pupil but she looked older and instead of clunky black boots she was in black high heels. She popped the top off the bottle of champagne she was holding and began to chug it.

"Gluttony…?" Sam asked hesitantly. She held up a finger, silencing him. Her nails were painted gold, brown, and black alternating like the streaks in her now short curly hair. She finished off the champagne slamming the bottle back on the table.

"Hey! So, what's up with the Star of David on the floor?" Gluttony asked pointing to Sock's make shift pentagram. "We doing _Fiddler on the Roof_?" The three boys stared at the older far more attractive version of the once adorable sin in complete disbelief. (Sam was also wondering why it was that not one of his friends could draw a pentagram.) "Oh! I'm so sorry! I should change into the form I was in before! How rude of me-"

"No… no this one is just fine." Sock replied observing how much more developed the once seventeen year old, now twenty one year old Sin had become. "I summoned you here today because I need your help. Have you ever heard of a demon called Lisa?"

"Lisa? Tall red head liked to work as a nurse? Vengeance demon that lacks facial features? You mean that Lisa?" The boys nodded eagerly. "Nope never heard of her!" Gluttony attempted to leave but Sock grabbed her arm. "Fine… I'll talk… but you won't like what you hear."


End file.
